Shattered Shaft
by Amy Flannigan
Summary: Ichigo was defeated by Byakuya and offered training from Urahara. However, things didn't go as planed and Ichigo was turned into a Vasto Lorde hollow before being hunted down by the man he thought he could trust. Escaping into Hueco Mundo he wandered the endless desert before being approached by a captain name Sosuke Aizen.
1. Prologue - The newest arrancar

Disclaimer: This story was written after the story of the same name from _thecolorsilver_. I wrote to the author and asked for permission whether or not I could re-write their story, which I highly encourage you to go read, in my own way. However, I fear they may no longer be an active member as I got no answer till today. And so I took the liberty and write the story. However, should they come back and demand I take the story down I shall do so.

* * *

He didn't know for how long he has been walking the desert now. It could have been moths for all it felt like. But deep down he knew it had been merely weeks. Weeks since he was turned into a hollow. Strange, he couldn't even phantom ever being that naive fourteen year old boy anymore. It all seemed so far away. Even though it was mere weeks. It all was so far away and ridiculous now that he lost his heart, leaving his earthly form behind.

He wished to forget all past of his. There was nothing left for him. Nothing at all but emptiness.

He didn't know what to do. He walked the desert, but had no destination. There was no real destination in Hueco Mundo he knew of he could go to, nor did he really care. He lost the ability to care with his transformation.

There were many other hollows, but most avoided him. They feared him, feared him being a Vasto Lorde. There were very few like him. Personally he never met one.

Those that did not stay away and tried to attack him were killed immediately. They couldn't hope to stand a chance against him. Those that did not attack him attempted to make contact. They wanted his help. His protection maybe? Or simply companionship? Some female hollows openly offered themselves to him, but he never was interested. No, he never spoke to them and merely ignored them. Even if he, for some reason, wanted to speak to them he couldn't. His current form prohibited him from speaking for some reason. Not that he minded. He didn't like speaking. Actually, he hated it.

And so alone he wandered the endless, white desert, wondering about his existence.

Looking up at the dark sky of Hueco Mundo he sighed. There was nowhere for him to go. He had no destination, no drive, no purpose. All he had left was his empty existance.

Sighing once more he closed his eyes. When he was about to move again he noticed a reiatsu approaching him. It was very powerful. Easily stronger than him.

Running was pointless, he knew knew that reiatsu. He avoided it times before. Now, though, he let his guard down as he pondered about his existence, and now whatever it was that was looking for him would finally catch up to him. Running was pointless, he wouldn't get far.

Standing still he waited for whatever it was fate had in store for him. Whatever it was he would face it head on and see what it wanted.

Facing the direction he felt the power from he waited. Moments later a man stood some distance away from him. He had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing glasses. But it was his attire that gave him away. He wore a simple, black shihakusho and over it a white captain's haori. He was a soul reaper.

A soul reaper captain. He had seen one before when he was still a human. That captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, nearly killed him when he wanted to protect his friend, Rukia.

Was the captain here to kill him?

The captain looked at him and smiled. "I have finally found you." He smiled a gentle smile. What was this man? Why was he smiling and why did he seem so pleased? He sure didn't seem he wanted to fight. It perplexed him.

"I've been on the search for you for a while now." The captain came closer, not showing any hostility. "You are an elusive one."

He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side in wonderment about the captain.

"Nothing to say?" The man seemed amused. "That's quite alright." He smiled again. "My name is Sosuke Aizen a soon-to-be former captain of Soul Society." He introduced himself to the masked hollow in front of him. As he watched the being in front of him merely raised one arm and point towards its mouth and shaking its head.

He didn't know what to think of the soul reaper, everything about him was so strange, but he felt it better to let that captain know he couldn't speak.

"Ah, I see, you can't speak, am I right?" Aizen gave the being another gentle smile as he watched it shake its head in confirmation. "That's quite alright, you don't need to speak. I'm sure we can come to an agreement without it."  
He looked at the man. Was he serious? He wanted to come to an agreement with him? With a hollow? Why?

He gave the captain a questioning look.

"You see I'm planning on rebelling against Soul Society and its backwards and narrow-minded ways." The captain began. "I want to change it. Change it to better ways, and with it the human world and Hueco Mundo as well. However, I can't do it alone, I need help, an army." Aizen continued. "And that is why I'm looking for allies. Allies the ignorant Soul Society would never dream of approaching. Strong hollows to help me realize my dream. A dream of peace."  
Now that was interesting. How did this man wish to accomplish such a task? A mere hollow, although a strong Vasto Lorde, would have a hard time fighting all the captain-lever soul reapers.

"I already have some allies I found." The man answered his thoughts. "They were strong hollows, just like you, whom I granted more power. Together they make the Espada, my army."  
So he already had several other hollows at his disposal? And what did he mean by giving them more power? As far as he knew the highest evolution of a hollow was becoming a Vasto Lorde.

"If you come with me I will explain everything to you and grant you more power than you posses even now." Aizen smiled. "Come with me and I will give you a purpose."  
It was the last thing Aizen said that caught his attention. A purpose. Was it possible for something like him to have a purpose? He looked around at the vast emptiness surrounding him. There was nothing for him in this desert. Nothing but loneliness and nothingness. Perhaps if he went with the soul reaper he would gain something he lost with his transformation.

He looked at the smiling captain in front of him. The man seemed honest. Not to mention he didn't need to lie to him to drag him into some kind of trap. If he wanted to Aizen could have easily killed him any time he wanted. He could feel the immense power the captain held.

All while he was thinking the captain waited patiently. It told him a lot about the man. Nodding he decided he had nothing to lose with going with the captain.

Together they travelled to a giant structure that could be seen for miles away. As they got closer he could see how vast it truly was. It might as well have another world inside it. In the future he'd come to realise that it was larger than the Seireitei in Soul Society.

"This is the fortress of Las Noches." Aizen explained. "It is the base of our operations."

Walking inside he could see a bright, blue sky, unlike the rest of Hueco Mundo which was always dark. Here there was light. It reminded him of the human world.

Together they walked the giant corridors of Las Noches, all the walls and ceilings were white, with the floor being grey. No other colours were present.

They walked for a long time until they came face to face with large double-doors. Walking inside he found himself in a kind of throne room, with others present there. He could see another captain present. One with silver hair, closed eyes and kind of a sly smile plastered on his face. The man reminded him of a snake.

Then there were other hollows, he could tell by their reiatsu, but they were different. They looked human. And each having a zanpakuto. Were those the other hollows Aizen spoke about? Were their human forms the power he could give him? If that was it he wanted it as well.

"Let me introduce you around." Aizen offered. "This," he gestured towards the silver-haired captain, "is my right hand, Gin Ichimaru. My other captain helper sadly couldn't be here, but you shall meet soon enough." He smiled.

"I see you finally found him, captain Aizen." Gin smiled.

"That I finally did. He is an elusive one." Aizen smiled and then he indicated the rest of the people in the room. "And these are my Arrancar." Then remembering he continued. "Our friend here is unable to speak in his current state."

He looked at the captain with confusion, Arrancar? What were Arrancar?

Seeing the confused look on his new subject Aizen elaborated. "You see I found there is another evolutionary step for hollows. To become Arrancar. However, very few can achieve it. And that is why I looked for ways on how to trigger it myself, and I did. With the help of the Hogyoku," He took took out a small gem-like object he kept in the room, "I can give hollows soul-reaper-like powers."  
He looked at the Arrancar once more. So that's how. With that thing he can remove their hollow boundaries and make them more soul-reaper-like. Making them basically hybrids.

That's why they looked human and had each a zanpakuto. That's why Aizen was looking for beings like him. Strong hollows to turn into Arrancar for his army.

Looking at them he could sense their immense powers.

"If you kneel and accept my authority," Aizen brought him out of his thoughts, "I shall grant you such powers as well and make you one of us."

Thinking things over he decided it couldn't harm. And for the most part he'd have his human shape back. Walking closer to Aizen he went on one knee before the man.

Aizen smiled his pleased smiled and slowly touched the Hogyoku to his kneeling subject. When he did so a bright light filled the room, making the others shield their eyes.

He could feel his body change. His bone-like armour disappeared and he got his original built back. His eyes reversing back to their original chocolate brown. His hair too changed colour, becoming orange in colour once more. However, it remained long, reaching below his waist.

Once the light died down he was kneeling there now naked. His hair obscuring his face. Then he felt somebody throw a blanket around him.

Aizen smiled, satisfied. "Stand, our new brother." He commanded his new subject.

Pulling the blanket tightly around himself and using it to hide the lower half of his face from his eyes down he stood up. Was it to obscure his mask? But no matter how much he might have changed and even with half his face hidden Aizen recognised him immediately. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked at the man perplexed. He knew him? How? He had never met the captain before.

The other Espada too were confused. Where did Aizen know this hollow from?

Quickly getting over his surprise he smiled pleasantly once again. "Welcome into our ranks."  
Ichigo nodded at this.  
"Ah, is it possible you do not like speaking?" Asked Aizen.

Ichigo nodded again.

"That's quite alright, you don't have to speak if you don't wish to." He smiled. "Nelliel," he ordered one of his Espada, "from today Ichigo shall be your fracción." The woman that stepped forward was tall with long, wavy, green hair, hazel eyes and a crymson line that run horizontally across her face just below her eyes. She bowed to Aizen. "Now go, get him some clothes of his choice. Afterwards stop by the armoury and get him a zanpakuto. Once you're finished come to me, there is a lot we have to discuss."  
Without a word the green-haired woman nodded, then gave Ichigo a look that told him to follow. Ichigo did as instructed and silently followed the woman, still holding his blanket, covering himself and hiding his face.

She led him around Las Noches until they reached what Ichigo suspected were her quarters.

Opening the door she led him inside. They were vast rooms, almost like a palace. All the rooms were white with some pieces of décor, all, once again, white. Although bland he did think it was rather nice and felt homely.

"Stay here." Nelliel instructed him, and then disappeared deeper into her rooms. Moments later she re-appeared with various pieces of clothing. All white with black trimming. "Pick whatever you're comfortable with. I'll be back in a few minutes." She then left him alone to pick whatever he liked.

Letting the blanket fall to the ground he looked at his body. He looked similar to his old human self, with the exception of his now considerably paler skin, the hollow hole in the middle of his chest, and his mask, that covered the entire lower half of his face. It was a bone-like mask, with sharp, pointed teeth. It ran down the underside of his jaw ending where it met his throat, with small, bone fragments that looked like shark teeth running from where his mask ended, in the middle of his throat, down to his hollow hole (For the look of his mask think of Halibel's mask, only with sharp teeth).

After examining his body he touched his face. His mask and hollow hole were the last parts that marked him as a hollow. He didn't mind them. Actually, he felt great. He felt stronger than ever before.

Looking through the clothing he picked a pair of underwear, then put on a fully white hakama and black boots on. Next he picked a white under-shirt (like that of Aizen), and secured an azure blue sash around his waist. The last items he picked out were a short jacket, with an extra high collar, to hide his mask (Like the jacket of Halibel), and a pair of white gloves.

Once he was fully clothed he went to look for Nelliel, finding her sitting on a sofa, eyes closed, almost as if sleeping how peaceful she looked. Not wishing to disturb her he waited patiently for her to acknowledge him.

After a while she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing him standing several feet waiting patiently for her. She smiled at him. "I see you are ready, Ichigo."  
He nodded his confirmation.  
"Ah, that's right, you don't like to speak, correct?" Her smiled never wavered.

Although he didn't like it he felt like he should respond to his new master, so not to insult her. "Yes," his voice low, but still audible, "it makes me uncomfortable."  
Nelliel had a look of surprise on her face. She didn't expect a response, but she smiled warmly at the boy. "That's quite alright, Ichigo. If you like you can whisper things to me and I will relate them to others."

Ichigo looked up at her smiling face. "That would be nice." He nodded, his voice neutral and expression blank.

Nodding her understanding she walked over to him. "Let's get going. Lord Aizen wants to speak to us, and we still have to stop by the armoury."  
But before they could make a move the door suddenly flew open and in came charging two men. "Is it true, Lady Nelliel, that we have a new brother?" Shouted the thin one.

Lady? Was he supposed to call her that?

"That must be him, don'cha know?" Pointed the larger one at Ichigo.

Nel chuckled, while Ichigo merely looked confused. "Yes, this is our new brother," she motioned to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki." She then proceeded to hug him, which shocked the new Arrancar and he didn't know how to respond. And then the other two were upon him as well.

Such contact made him uncomfortable and he was unsure on how to deal with it.

"We are now a family, don'cha know?" The big one grinned at him.

He was glad when the trio let go of him and ended the awkward hug. Nel merely giggled at his discomfort. "These are my other fracción, Pesche and Dondochakka." She introduced the two of them.

They merely got a nod from him.  
Nel chuckled again. "Ichigo doesn't like to talk, it makes him uncomfortable." She explained to her two companions. "But they are right, Ichigo, the four of us are a family now. And it would make me happy if you could speak to them as well. You don't need to speak to anybody else."  
Sighing deeply he nodded his understanding. Things were getting more complicated by the minute. Then he paused, slightly uncomfortable again. "My name….," he began slowly, surprising the two newcomers, "I dislike that name….of mine….Lady Nelliel."  
Nel gave him a warm smile. "Please, just call me Nel." She then frowned. "I can understand a dislike for a name, but you do need one."  
"Maybe we could give him a new one?" Suggested Pesche with a wide grin.

"He could bear your name, Lady Nelliel, don'cha think?" Chirped in Dondochakka.

Ichigo gave them a questioning look.

"My full name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." She fully introduced herself. Her look then turned serious. "Would accept my name as your own?"

Giving a stranger her own name was a serious matter, he knew that, and it surprised him she was this open to it. If he accepted he'd be fully submitting himself to her.

Thinking about it he decided he liked name, and even more so the fact he was no longer alone. She was his master now. Nodding he knelt before her.

Nel's eyes softened and she smiled at his antics. "Alright. I hereby name you….Sorarin Tu Odelschwanck."

The other two fracción applauded. "Welcome Sora, our new brother!" Pesche pretended to be in tears as Dondochakka just grinned wide.

He just got his name and it was already shortened? He sighed deeply.

"Come now, Sora, we really need to go get your weapon and then see Lord Aizen." Nel gave him a warm smile and bid him to follow.

"We will come with you, Lady Nelliel, we want to be with out new brother!" Exclaimed Pesched, making a pirouette.

Sighing Nel didn't say anything, just lead the way, letting the two follow them. When they arrived at the armoury Sora could see many swords in racks. Walking over to one and taking it Nel turned to him. "This is an Asauchi, a sword given to every soul reaper that enters their academy. It is their signature weapon. At first every single Asauchi looks the same, a bland katana, but creating a bond with the blade and realising their Zanpakuto spirit they proceed to mould it with their spirit and actions into weapons of unique looks and abilities." She explained about the blade. "We as Arrancars can manifest a blade from our souls and use that one instead to fight and achieve our release state. However, it will never be as strong as an Asauchi. You can, of course, not take one, but I encourage you to do so." She then looked around the room. "Normally no soul reaper has a say what blade they get. They are simply distributed at random. But is there a blade that speaks to you?"

Sora was already looking into one particular direction. Walking forward he stared at a particular blade. There was nothing special about it. It looked the same as the others, but somehow he felt something like a connection to it.

Nel watched him with genuine curiosity. Did he really feel something?

He took the sword and immediately felt something. it was like a calling. Pulling it out of its sheath he saw it was an ordinary katana. However, as he held it in his hand he almost heard something telling him he should pour his reiatsu into the blade. He concentrated and started pouring his power into his new sword. He could see his reiatsu was the colour of azure blue as well. Was his power why he felt such a strong preference towards this particular colour?

After a while the sword started changing. The handle of the sword stayed the same typical katana handle. However, it became azure blue. The blade itself became straight, and triple edged, with a slanted tip, and it lost its tsuba. It also became black, with three azure blue circle segments on the side of the edge of the blade.

The sheath itself changed according to the sword and became black, with an azure sageo.

His three companions looked at him in wonderment. He was able to do this already? The boy then must have an immense potential.

Happy with what he saw he sheathed his sword and secured it on his sash. Walking over to the three he nodded to them. "Ready to go."  
Pushing her wonderment aside she too nodded and then proceeded to lead the way back to Aizen. Once at the door she knocked and waited before being invited inside.

"Ah Nelliel, so good to see you." He greeted her. "And I see you brought Dondochakka and Pesche as well." He smiled.  
"My apologies, Lord Aizen, but they wanted to accompany their new brother." She bowed to the man.

"Quite alright, I don't mind. Actually, I'm always glad to see you." He nodded to the two fracción who bowed to him as well. His gaze then fell on his newest recruit and he smiled. "I see you are all equipped, Ichigo…."  
But he was halted by Nelliel, who raised her hand and stopped the lord of Las Noches. "Excuse me, Lord Aizen, but he discarded his old name, wishing to cut all ties, and so I named him myself."  
Aizen's smile widened. Things were going better than he expected. "I see. My apologies." He gave a small nod. "What is your name, may I ask?"  
"His name is Sorarin Tu Odelschwanck. He accepted my name." She introduced him. "I'm sorry again, Lord Aizen, Sora isn't fond of speaking, he said it made him uncomfortable and so I offered I'd relate anything he'd have to say if he whispered it to me."  
This time Aizen raised his hand. "I already knew he disliked speaking, so this arrangement of yours is perfectly acceptable, Nelliel." He then looked back at this new subject. "Yes, I can see why." He meant the new name given to Ichigo. Sorarin. "Welcome, Sora. I do hope you will like it here with your brothers and sisters."  
Nel bowed to the man once more, while Sora merely stood there with his hands crossed over his chest, giving a nod.

"Tell me about his weapon, Nelliel. I do not remember such a weapon." Aizen instructed the green-haired Arrancar.

Nodding she stepped closer. "I explained about the Asauchi and encouraged Sora to take one." She began. "The whole time he looked in the direction of a particular blade and once I finished he walked over, taking the weapon. He then immediately started pouring his power into it and it changed on the spot."  
Aizen too looked impressed by this. 'He managed this on the spot? Impressive! He might be a far better weapon than I thought.' Aloud though he said, "Very impressive! I want you to train the boy and teach him the proper etiquette. And keep me updated on his progress."

Nelliel once again bowed to Aizen in acknowledgement of his orders.

"Now, I can understand why you would want to sever any ties to your past, but I do believe you deserve to know the truth about your parentage and life." Aizen walked up to Sora with a sombre expression.

Sora looked surprised and confused. What did he mean by that?

Deciding to voice her newest fracción's question she stepped closer to the two. "How do you mean, Lord Aizen?"

"I'm sure you were surprised by the fact I knew who you were, once I used the Hogyoku on you?" Getting a nod of confirmation from the boy Aizen continued. "You see, I knew your father."  
At this Sora was stunned. Knew his father? How? He looked over to Nel a single question in his eyes.

"Knew his father? How?" Nel voiced it.

Aizen looked sad. "I see, he never told you. Your father is a soul reaper and a former captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. His real name is Isshin Shiba. Former head of the noble house of Shiba in Soul Society."  
Sora was frozen in place. How was this possible and why did his father never told him about this? First Urahara and now him? Did everybody from his past harbour such dark secrets like this?

Turning to Nel he whispered something to her. She then turned back to Aizen. "Are you sure it was his father?"  
Aizen then proceeded to describe Isshin to the smallest of details when it came to his appearance, but also personality. There was no mistaking it, that was Sora's father. But Aizen wasn't yet finished and went on to describe his mother to him as well, which stunned him most of all. How did this man know so much about him?

Nelliel felt sorry for her new friend. Having to find the truth out about his life from a complete stranger must have been devastating.

Aizen gave the boy a pained look. It was obvious how shocked the boy was.

After getting over his shock after a few minutes Sora turned to Nel again. "Do you also know the truth of her death?" She asked her master. This was something Sora wished to know the truth about most of all.

The lord of Las Noches closed his eyes and sighed sadly, before opening them again and continuing. "Yes, I do." His voice was sombre. "A hollow by the name of Grand Fisher killed you mother who fought him at the time."  
"Fought him? How do you mean?" Nel didn't need to hear the question of her subordinate.

"So you don't even know this." Aizen shook his head. "You see, your mother was a Quincy." He then proceeded to tell the boy the entire story on how his father and mother met. How Isshin saved Masaki and sacrificed his soul reaper powers in the process, making himself basically a mere human. How with the help of Urahara he became a doctor and started his own clinic. And, of course, the unfortunate way his mother was murdered and her soul devoured.

After he was finished there was nothing bust stunned silence. Both from Sora, as well as Nelliel, Pesche and Dondochakka. If they felt sorry for the boy before it was nothing compared to now.

It took Sora several minutes to digest everything he had just been told. Was his entire life one big lie by those two men?

"I know it's been a lot for you and you should rest after this." Aizen told the boy. "I'd just like to know one thing. How did you become a hollow?"

* * *

So, I've decided to do a small re-write of the story. It's nothing major, just some minor updates of the grammar, and some changes and additions to the story, which I hope will make it flow better. The sequal and stand-alone story will come when I finish my currecnt Naruto story. I just have been in a bad place lately.

I do hope you still enjoy it. Please, comment and rate.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Tres Espada

Sora was once again thinking about his past and had a hard time concentrating. The life he had now was immeasurably better than what he had before when he was a human. And yet, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to continue on in that life. Even though he hated his father for what he had done. Sighing he closed his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Sora?" Looking up he could see Aizen watching him from the head of the table. The Espada were all in a meeting just now. "You seem tired. Is something troubling you?" He had a look of concern. Sora knew it was fake, but it didn't bother him. Not after everything Aizen had done for him.

One of Sora's fracción answered for him. "No, he's fine. Sorry, Lord Aizen. Please, continue." Sora straighten himself up to listen.

Grimmjow attempted for some insult against Sora, but was ignored. He always disliked Grimmjow, he was loud and brash, trying to provoke him.

"As I was saying," Aizen took a sip of his tea, "I'll be sending you on a mission into the world of the living."

"What kind of mission, Lord Aizen." Asked Halibel, the Quinto Espada.

"To test the ryoka that invaded Soul Society not long ago." He explained. "You, Sora, will be going together with Yammy and our newest brother, Wonderweiss." A thin, blond boy stepped into the room. He had purple eyes and a three-pointed tiara-like hollow mask on the top of his head. His zanpakuto looked like a European longsword.

"The three of you will be going to test their strength." Aizen finished.

He wasn't exactly pleased with that arrangement. Yammy was a towering brute with no brains. Although he was easier to work with than Grimmjow or Nnoitora. Grimmjow was annoying and always pestering him. Nnoitora one the other hand he loathed with all of his being. It was him who robbed him of his new family. It was him who murdered Nelliel, together with Pesche and Dondochakka.

He looked for them. Looked for days on end, but found nothing. Only one day Halibel came back from a mission into the Forest of Menos and gave him a piece of a mask she and her fracción found on their way. He knew immediately that that was a piece of Nel's mask. They found nothing else. Nothing, apart from blood. A lot of it.

He had kept that piece of her mask and held it close to where his heart used to be.

"Test their strength?" His fracción, Ai, asked for him. He had two fracción, Ai and Zai. Two child-like Arrancar. Not bigger than Lilynette, Starrk's companion and fracción.

* * *

Shattered Shaft

* * *

 _It was over a week after the deaths of Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka. He was still looking for them and barely got any sleep because of it. Ever since the incident he looked for them everyday after everybody went to bed. He started with the immediate area around Las Noches and slowly expanded the radius outwards. He searched relentlessly, but found nothing._

 _One day he found himself aimlessly wandering the corridors of Las Noches when he met Starrk and Lilynette. "Sora!" The little girl squeaked and threw herself at him, hugging him. Although her favourite subject to annoy was Starrk himself she got used to pester him as well. Mostly about his silent nature. That, and she found him cute for some reason._

 _Starrk merely shook his head at her antics, but happy he wasn't the target, for once. Walking over he looked him over. "You look pale." He commented. "Haven't slept again?"  
Sora shook his head. No, he hadn't slept again. He barely slept at all._

 _The other man sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You know, Sora, I do understand you. I really do, but there is nothing more you can do." He put a hand on Sora's shoulder. " This isn't your fault, and if you continue to obsess about this as much as you have it will eventually destroy you." Starrk rarely gave advice, especially such deep. "You've done all you could. I don't like saying this, but you need to start to let go."  
Lilynette let go of Sora and kicked Starrk in the shin, who yelped in pain. "Don't be so mean to him!" She scolded him. "It's just hard for him." She looked at her counterpart with sadness in her eye._

" _Ouch!" He clutched his leg. "I know that! I'm not saying this to upset him. I want to help him." And he meant it. Truth was he kind of liked the taciturn fracción._

 _Lilynette looked down at her feet, feeling sad for her silent friend, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Sora looking at her with a serene expression in his eyes._

 _He then nodded to Starrk, thankful for his words. He was right, he had to take things as they were. Nel wasn't coming back. Neither of them was. No matter how hard it was for him he had to continue on._

 _He continued on his way with a new determination. Walking outside he thought about what he should do when he felt a spike in spiritual pressure. It was one he recognised and two foreign ones._

 _Hurrying outside of Las Noches he found what he felt. Two small hollows being attacked by Tesra Lindocruz, Nnoitora's fracción. He hated him as much as Nnoitora himself. The man disgusted him._

 _He could see those two hollows had no chance against the man, but that didn't dissuade him. There was no reason behind the attack but mere cruelty. The enjoyment of inflicting pain._

 _Rushing forward Sora nearly cut the man in half, but stayed his hand, as it was against Lord Aizen's orders to kill other Arrancar. He did not wish go against Aizen's order and get on his bad side. And Tesra wasn't the one he truly wanted to kill._

 _Tesra cried out in agony, but Sora ignored him. He was interested in the two hollows. From what he saw and felt from them they might have been children._

 _There and then he decided to take both of them to Lord Aizen. The man would help him if he asked him to. Such spontaneous action was very unlike him, but it felt right._

 _Quickly travelling to Aizen's throne room he knocked on the door. After being invited inside he quickly entered and walked over to Aizen, laying the two hollows on the ground in front of him gently._

" _Sora," he looked at his subject and then at the two forms in his arms, "what have you there?" Standing up and walking over he recognised the two bloodied forms as hollows. Somebody had attacked them and wounded them quite badly._

 _Extending his senses he knew they were mere children. He now understood why Sora had helped them and brought them here. "You wish to help them?" He looked at the boy kneeling in front of him._

 _Sora nodded, his look sincere._

 _Thinking it over Aizen decided to gift him these two. They wouldn't be much help in a fight as they were weak, but doing this would bind the boy closer to him. Especially after the loss of Nelliel._

 _Acting quickly he got the Hogyoku and touched it to the two small forms. For a moment there was a bright light and then they laid there, changed and healed._

" _There you go, they should be alright." He looked at the two new Arrancar. They were indeed children. They would make good servants for his weapon. He was certain this would make for a good investment, and he was right._

 _Sora let out a sigh of relief, although he did not understand why he cared for the two when he merely just found them. But seeing them healed and changed made him feel better for some reason._

 _Looking at them he could see they were little girls. Maybe Nelliel rubbed off on him, but he wished to take care of them._

" _Thank you, Lord Aizen." He actually spoke aloud._

" _I'm glad I could help." The man smiled. "You should now take them to your room and let them rest. They went through a great ordeal." Aizen advised warmly._

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Aizen nodded. "Yes, only assess their strength and see if they can be a threat to us. No further action is needed at the moment. We will decide on our next move once you return with the information."

Sora nodded his understanding as did Yammy, who seemed slightly disappointed. Of course, the large man enjoyed the suffering of others. He wanted to cause carnage.

"Szayel, if you would, please." Aizen addressed the pink-haired Espada and their residential scientist.

Szayel stepped forward and held out a white, sleeved cloak.

"If you'd please take this cloak, Sora. We don't want anybody recognising you just yet." Sora stood and walked over to Szayel. The cloak looked rather ordinary at first look.  
"This is no ordinary cloak," the pink-haired Espada explained, as if reading his thoughts. "Not only will it hide you reiatsu and hence not give away your strength to the enemy, but the hood will create a shadow that cannot be pierced by any technique. And so there is no chance of anybody seeing your face and recognising you."

"If you'd, please, wear it, Sora." Aizen smiled at him. "Nobody is to see your face, please, remember that," he instructed as he watched Szayel help Sora put it on. "Should anybody asks do not give them your name, nor your rank."

Sora nodded his understanding. Inspecting the cloak he could tell it was special, he barely felt he had it on at all.

"That is all I wanted." Aizen smiled. "This meeting is over. Thank you all for coming." He then looked at Sora and Yammy. "You three will be departing immediately."

The three of them stood and bowed to him and together they departed the meeting hall and travelled to the entrance of Las Noches. There Sora pulled up his hood as Yammy opened a garganta and together they travelled to Karakura Town.

Arriving in town Sora couldn't help but feel nostalgic. It's been over a year, since he was last here. Looking around he saw nothing changed about it. What changed was him. He cared nothing for the town, this world, or its people. There was nothing at all.

Yammy looked around before taking in a deep breath, sucking in the souls that were present. It didn't seem to please him, however, as he grimaced. "Tastes awful." He commented offhandedly.

'This way they at least will notice somebody is here.' Thought Sora as he eyed the brute lazily. And true enough a short while after that two figures approached them. Looking over he recognised both of them. It was Chad and Orihime.

Seeing the three figures clad in white the two students came to a half several feet away from them. One was a large, muscular man with a hollows hole in his chest, and a mask formed on his jaw. He emanated malice as he stared them down, a cruel smile on his lips. He was strong, they could tell by his immense spiritual pressure.

The blond kid on the other hand seemed rather out of it. He was looking around the park they now stood in and was making strange noises. He was like a child.

The last figure was a mystery to them. The figure stood there in a white cloak, hood up and hands folded across his chest. They could not see the figure's face and, what was stranger, couldn't feel any spiritual power at all. It unnerved them.

"Who or what are you three?! And what do you want?" Asked Chad.

The cloaked figure did not react at all, while the large man grinned. "Are you the filth that attacked Soul Society?" Asked Yammy, ignoring their own questions.

Both Chad and Orihime frowned. How did they know of this?

Looking at his leader, who gave him a nod of approval, Yammy's grin grew. "We've been sent here to test your strength."

Chad tighten his hands into fists. This was bad. A lot of people could come to harm with them being present. Especially Orihime here. If he wanted to protect them he had to end this quickly.

Charging his power both Chad's arms transformed. His right was black and ruby red with white bordering the red, while his left arm was mostly white, with ruby red markings, with a sharp spike protruding from his shoulder.

Under his hood Sora's eyes narrowed at the sight. What strange looking power.

Charging forward at the large man Chad charged his right arm with strong spiritual energy. "El Directo!" He yelled as he punched the man in the torso.

There was a large explosion and his opponent was swallowed by dust. He waited for it to settle, but expected him to be down. However, he was unpleasantly surprised when the dust cleared and his target stood there without a single scratch. Actually, he was stunned silent.

Yammy merely scratched his stomach, as if Chad's hit was an annoying itch. And to him it might as well have been. "Was that it?" He taunted.

Gritting his teeth Chad fell back to prepare his other attack. This time he focused spiritual power into the fingertips of his left hand. It actually looked like five discs forming, one on each fingertip. Once fully charged he closed his hand into a fist and once again charged Yammy.

This time, however, the large man didn't let him hit him. Instead he decided to catch his attack with his hand, stunning his attacker. "Well, that was pathetic." He scoffed before slamming his other hand into Chad, obliterating his right arm.

With a scream of agony Chad flew backwards and fell hard on the ground near Orihime, who yelped in shock.

Under his hood Sora watched his friend get hurt and yet it didn't bother him. 'Have I changed that much?' He wondered. The answer was obvious. Yes, he had. He had and it didn't bother him one bit.

"Well, that was boring." Scoffed Yammy.

Orihime quickly went over to where Chad lay and using her power cowered him in what looked to the two onlookers as an orange shield. However, as they observed Chad's arm slowly reformed into its previous condition. It was as if nothing ever happened to him. It was highly peculiar.

As Chad lay healing on the ground Orihime stood up and faced Yammy. "Now it's my turn to protect him."  
Yammy laughed. "What what do you plan to do?"  
Orihime outstretched her arms and started concentrating her power into the palms of her hands. "Koten Zanshun I reject!" It suddenly flew out of Orihime's hands and flew straight at Yammy, who merely raised a hand and blocked it with his palm.

Orihime looked at the giant man fearfully.

The muscular Arrancar then approached the scared girl and attempted to swat her away like an annoying bug. But at this Orihime brought her hand to her hair clips. "Santen Kesshun!" She exclaimed and brought her hands in front of her, forming a triangular, orange shield. However, it couldn't hope to stand the force of Yammy swing. His hand broke through without any difficulty and sent her flying.

He then made another move to hurt her, but then energy arrows pierced his hand and arm. Crying out in pain he looked around.

Sora too looked in the direction from which the arrows came from and saw Uryu approach them, another friend of his dead self. "Who are you people!" The Quincy demanded.

"We're not obliged to answer that question." Yammy sneered back.

'Wow, such sophisticated words for that brute.' Sora thought to himself.

"So, I suppose it was you who hurt Chad?" Uryu asked the brutish man. He then looked at the cloaked figure, arms still crossed. Why didn't he feel anything from that one? It was one of the strangest things he had ever seen.

Using sonído Yammy appeared in front of the thinking Uryu and delivered a quick punch. However, the Quincy was already on the move, firing arrows at the muscular man, which Yammy blocked.

The brute might have had the strength, but Uryu had the speed and the brains. You could easily be weaker than your opponent, but if you could outpace them and buy yourself enough time to put a strategy together you come out on top.

Sora knew this. The only who didn't know this was Yammy.

On the other hand, even the fastest and smartest ones could be caught off guard, and that was exactly what the Espada managed. Even if by sheer luck.

Yammy mustered a powerful surprise attack at the Quincy. However,it was soon obvious that punch never connected. As the dust settled there was a blood-red shield in front of the Quincy.

"My my, such excitement here." Spoke the man now standing next to Uryu. He wore a green-white striped bucket hat, a dark haori, with a white diamond pattern at the low end, over a green shirt and green pants. On his feet he had traditional Japanese sandals.

Sora felt his body stiffen at the man's voice. 'Hat-and-Clogs.' He felt his anger rise.

Next to Urahara stood a dark-skinned woman with waist-long, purple hair held in a ponytail, wearing an orange jacket and black pants.

"Weeeeell, what is going on here?" Kisuke asked pleasantly.

"I believe these two came here seeking out trouble." Supplied Uryu.

Yammy barked out laugh at the sight of the new opponents. "Perhaps you can be a challenge for me rather than these weaklings!" He gestured to Chad and Orihime.

Seeing the condition those two were in Urahara's expression got serious. "And why would you do this?" He could tell at least two of the attackers present were hollows. Very powerful ones. The third, cloaked figure was an enigma.

"Lord Aizen's orders to test those who infiltrated Soul Society, but they are just pitiful. Not even worth killing!" He roared and hurled another punch at the man, who once again just merely raised his shield.

"I see. In that case we need to apprehend you and question you." He prepared to attack the brutish man when suddenly Wonderweiss appeared in front of him and kicked him away. Landing on his feet he looked at the strange boy. "My, that was unexpected, but it seems you are my opponent now."

"Aaaah!" Wonderweiss unsheathed his sword and in a flash attacked Urahara, who barely blocked his blade with his own. "Oooh….?"  
Kisuke quickly jumped away and landed in the air. "Are you a strange one." He smiled as he fired a blood-red beam at the strange Arrancar.

"It seems it's up to me to take you on, big guy." Yoruichi looked at Yammy.

"Hah! Hope you'll be a challenge!" He threw a punch at her.

Yoruichi caught his hand with one of her own and with what looked like little difficulty she threw the towering man over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Yammy attempted to get to his feet, but the woman proceeded to pummel him senseless with her bare hands.

Sora merely stood there watching the fights. 'Fool, he always charges into a situation head first without thinking.' He shook his head. On the other hand it was obvious she was a powerful fighter. She could not be taken lightly.

He then watched Yoruichi join Uryu at Orihime's side and give her something. Possibly some sort of medicine to help them heal. When she was done with Chad as well she turned to face Sora. "And what about you?" Yoruichi knew that the figure was the leader of their little team, but why did he do nothing so far? Why did he not help his comrade she beat? What was the real purpose of this mission apart from to apparently test the children?  
He gave no indication that he even heard her, just continued to stare at them all from under his hood. And right now he saw Wonderweiss charging up a Bala in his hand, then Sonído directly in front of Urahara and hitting him with it straight in the chest. Aizen certainly knew how to pick his subjects.

Then Yammy started stirring, breathing hard and in considerable pain he slowly got to his feet. Grunting he looked at Yoruichi, hatred in his eyes.

"Aren't you the tough guy." Her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm going to crush you!" The Espada screamed before appearing right in front of her, opening his mouth wide he fired a point blank cero at her. Sora was actually curious what the result of a point blank cero would be.

Yoruichi looked frightened as the beam of red energy close in on her and impacted with a large explosion, sending dust and pieces of earth in all directions. However, as the dust settled there was only a large rift in the ground and an unharmed Yoruichi, with Urahara standing right beside her.

"Ooooh, that was close." He smiled good-naturedly.

"Bastard! How the hell did you block that?!" Screamed Yammy.

"Quite simple, actually." Responded Kisuke. It almost sounded like her was lecturing the Espada. "I blocked it with an attack of my own."

"How could you just block it?" Yammy understood nothing.

"Like this. Scream Benihime!" The shop owner send a crimson strike directly at the brute. Using Sonído Sora appeared before the Espada and with one hand lazily swatted the attack away.

Yammy grinned wide as his companion saved him from the slash. "Sora." The large idiot revealed his name.

Kisuke looked rather surprised, as did Yoruichi, who's eyes narrowed. "Shunko!" She suddenly screamed and a lightning-like energy formed around her back and arms, tearing her orange jacket to pieces, leaving her only with a sleeveless keisen uniform. And with a war cry she lunged at the cloaked Sora, wanting to deliver an enhanced punch to his head.

Seeing it coming he caught the strike with one hand, stunning the attacker as well as the onlookers. With her attack caught she immediately attempted a kick, which too was stopped, this time Sora blocked it with his forearm.

Jumping back she and Urahara stared at him, wondering how he was able to block such a powerful attack with one hand and such ease.

Not paying them any attention Sora then whistled to Wonderweiss and with his hand motioned for him to follow. Turning around he started walking away, with Yammy following him.

"Wait, who are you?" Kisuke called after Sora.

Opening a garganta first he then turned back to the two warriors, they looked at him expectantly. However, ignoring the two he vanished inside the garganta with his two companions.


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome, Orihime

Returning to Las Noches the three Arrancar made for Aizen's throne room. Once there they waited for the rest of the Espada to congregate before they made their report. Or more just Sora's report, as Wonderweiss couldn't speak and Yammy wasn't any better off with his brain the size of an acorn.

Once all were together Sora removed his hood and then reached up and removed his eye out of its socket before crushing it in his hand. Doing that created a fine dust filled with his reiatsu. Through the dust he was able to relate everything he saw and his feelings on those things. The skill was taught to him by Ulquiorra.

Breathing the dust in the others closed their eyes as they experienced all that Sora has seen and felt. Out of which the most prominent feeling was anger when Kisuke Urahara showed up on the scene.

Some of the Arrancar sniggered at what they saw from Yammy, irritating the muscular man. As if the beating at the hands of the woman wasn't bad enough already.

Once he saw it all Aizen slowly opened his eyes and looked at his three warriors with a pleased expression. "I'm very impressed that you were able to deflect Yoruichi's attack so easily, Sora, she is a feared hakuda master." He was very pleased with his subject and greatest weapon.

Sora gave a mere nod. Yammy on the other hand puffed out his chest awaiting his praise, but none came, making a few of the other Espada snigger again.

"Yes, those ryoka won't be any danger to us. Not with their current level of power." The ex-captain was satisfied. "But tell me, Sora, what do you think of the girl's powers?"  
Sora felt uncomfortable considering his fracción weren't present for them to relay what he had to say. Shifting uncomfortably he looked around. Speak in front of others like this was the last thing he wished for.

Aizen made no move to ease his discomfort. If anything he might have been enjoying it, as did some others. They all knew of his dislike for speaking.

Then Tier Halibel stepped forward and went to Sora. Haliel was one of the few Espada that Sora tolerated, even liked, and even one of the fewer ones he was comfortable speaking to. Leaning closer he related his thoughts to her. "He says it was a peculiar power. It wasn't any form of conventional healing arts. It looked more like time reversal."

"I see, interesting thoughts." Smiled Aizen. "That will be all. Thank you for your report, and thank you all for coming." He dismissed them.

Walking to his palace, the palace that previously belonged to his master and friend, he stored his new cloak in a closet before looking for Ai and Zai, finding them in their room.  
"Master, you're back!" Zai exclaimed, and both girls bowed to him.

Sighing he addressed them. "I already told you, you don't need to bow to me, nor call me master." Sora was very fond of his fracción, they were like family to him, and so it didn't feel right for them to address him as 'master.'

"Of course, master." Ai blatantly ignored him. "How was the mission?"

Shaking his head he decided to let it go. "There were no problems at all. But I'm kind of tired and will go lay down now. So if you could keep others from disturbing me, please."  
"Of course, master!" The two girls bowed once again.

Shaking his again he walked to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him he started to strip down, leaving his clothes at the foot of the bed. Slipping under the covers he looked at the ceiling. What was happening to him? Already on their way back from Karakura Town, after meeting his old friends, he couldn't help but think about his old life. His thoughts flickered between his friends and sisters, but more than that it made him think about his past with Nelliel.

* * *

Shattered Shaft

* * *

 _They were standing above the canopy of Las Noches, Nelliel was taking him for their first training session. "Alright, Sora, I want you to attack me with everything you've got. Hold nothing back." She instructed him, unsheathing her sword. Dondochakka and Pesche were watching the two combatants from afar, both curious as to what their brother could do._

 _Sora stood there for a moment observing Nelliel. Her stance looked almost casual, but he could tell that behind that facade she was dead serious. She wouldn't go lightly on him and unless he too took it seriously he'd be in big trouble._

 _Taking the hilt of his sword he decided to test his opponent first. Pulling out his sword he flashed before Nel and delivered several strikes before falling back. She had parried each with ease. It was like she didn't even have to try._

" _Testing your opponent, good. Hurrying into a fight head over heels has never done any good." She nodded. "And you didn't pull your sword until the last second. I approve. It shows strength not to flaunt your weapon." She smiled, pleased with the boy._

 _Extending his left arm towards Nel he charged up a cero at the tip of his finger. After a couple second an azure cero rocketed towards Nel, who merely opened her mouth._

 _Sora expected her to do something, but not merely stand there. Waiting he watched what would happen. Instead of exploding upon impact his cero did nothing, except gradually grow smaller in size. He watched fascinated as his attack slowly disappeared and saw that Nel had swallowed it. Not knowing what to think about it he watched her rather dumbfounded. That is until she opened her mouth again and a large cero blast flew straight at him._

 _Tearing himself out of his stupor he quickly dodged the attack, which flew past him and far away into the distance beyond Las Noches and resulted in a vast explosion. Looking back at her he saw amusement in her eyes.  
"You just discovered my special ability, Cero Doble. You see I can swallow an enemy's cero, mix it with my own one and send it back, the result of which you have just witnessed." She gave him a warm smile. "Each Espada has some sort of special ability we either already had or developed." She explained to him. "Now, if you would continue, please." She then charged him._

 _Although Sora was a potent swordsman it was quickly obvious how much outmatched he was by Nelliel. She was a true master, showing barely any effort while pressing him. And each time he was able to batter her attacks aside and execute one of his own she'd elegantly dance around it like a ballerina._

 _With a swift kick to the side he was sent flying, hitting the stone ground hard several times before coming to a stop. Slowly getting up to his feet he was breathing hard, while his opponent didn't seem fatigued at all._

" _I see you like fighting with one hand only." She commented on the fact he used only a single-handed hold of his sword. "That's quite alright, what suits you best. However, since your other hand is free use it to strike your opponent, or fire a random minor cero, to surprise your opponent where you can. Also your strikes go way too wide and have too much unnecessary force behind them. Be mindful of that." She seemed to get the gist of his technique quickly. Or perhaps lack of technique would be a better word for that. His swordsmanship training was basic, as during his short period as acting soul reaper Rukia attempted to teach him, but since they were found out rather soon they didn't have any real time for him to even start developing a proper technique. And after that he was turned into a hollow and the few fights he had were hand-to-hand._

 _It was obvious to Nel that the boy had a long way before him as a sword user, but she could sense he had a vast potential, already she was coming up with drills for her new friend in her mind._

 _Sora took a deep breath, getting his erratic breathing under control. He then charged Nel once again, but before he could get close he poured his reiatsu into his sword and with a swing of it sent a quadruple attack of azure energy towards her._

 _Jumping high into the air she could see the four slashes extending far past where she stood just a moment before. Looking over at Sora she could see the attack had a single point of origin and from there it branched off into four, at about sixty degrees in total. Looking closer the attack looked like blue flames. Rather impressive._

 _Concentrating reishi under her foot Nel created a small platform to use and jump straight at Sora._

 _Deciding to be mindful of his fighting style like Nel told him he decided to try and alter it, although with some of his own ideas._

 _Her belief of the boy turned correct already as when she attacked him his stance changed completely and instead of his broad sweeps the boy used minimalist jabs and parries, attempting to use her own momentum against her. His technique was nowhere near good, but he made impressive attempts._

 _Just then a quick kick sent her staggering back as Sora decided to use his extensive knowledge of karate in his fighting. Not wanting to allow her a single moment of respite he charged forward, combining swords strikes and jabs with his martial arts, making kind of a hybrid fighting style on the spot, keeping Nel as much off balance as possible for him. When it looked like she'd regain her footing he charged a weak cero with his left hand a fired it at Nel's feet, forcing her to jump back and giving him a chance to start his assault anew._

 _After some time of fighting Nel jumped back and called for him to stop. Nel had to admit she was impressed with the boy's adaptability and his use of martial arts. If they continued to hone this skill of his he might be the greatest fighter of them all with his instinctual adaptability and rapid growth rate._

 _She wanted to praise the boy and advice him on some of his moves when she heard a war cry from behind her. Turning around she saw Nnoitora, already in mid-jump, preparing his massive zanpakuto to strike her. Preparing to counter him she raised her blade. However, before the tall, willowy man could strike against her Sora was standing before her in a rush of sonído. Raising his hand he caught the Octava's blade with his hand._

 _The black-haired man looked at him dumbfounded, as did Nel. She knew Sora was strong, but she didn't expect him to be able to catch an Espada's sword this early on._

 _Nnoitora soon got over his initial shock and soon became his usual angry self, as he started shouting obscenities at the orange-haired Arrancar, while Sora merely stared him down._

 _Pushing his zanpakuto to the side Sora delivered a strong kick to the Octava's stomach sending him flying._

 _Nel looked at her new fracción in surprise. So he could already match Nnoitora. No wonder Lord Aizen was so interested in him._

" _What's with this guy?" He looked in Nnoitora's direction disdainfully._

" _Nnoitora loves to seek out fights. Especially with me." Nel answered the boy. "He hates a woman is stronger than him.  
Sora's grip on his sword tightened. "I'll handle him, Lady Nel." She looked surprised at the sudden use of her title again, but nodded and joined Pesche and Dondochakka as audience._

 _The Octava then sprung to his feet and charged the teenage Arrancar "No one makes a fool out of me like this!" The willowy man shouted. "Not some lowly fracción and definitely not a woman! Nobody looks down on me!"_

' _How pitiful.' Sora shook his head in disgust. When the Espada was in striking distance of him he used a simple, minimalist dodge to get out of harm's way and repeating the process time and time again as the older man threw one haphazard attack at him after another. And with each miss Nnoitora was getting angrier and angrier._

 _Watching the so far one sided battle Nel noticed immediately Sora's strategy. Although not as elegant as her he was copying her own technique of dancing around his opponent's blade. At first she thought he was attempting to merely humiliate his opponent with her own technique to add to the insult, which was something she did not approve of, but she soon realized this to be false. The boy was testing himself against a different opponent, using Nnoitora's own anger against him._

 _The Espada roared in frustration and fury. "You bastard!" He the charged a yellow cero on the tip of his tongue._

 _Using sonído Sora dodged the attack and decided to go on the offensive. Using his hybrid form of close body jabs and parries and martial arts he easily forced the Octava on the defensive._

 _With his increasing frustration the dark-haired man's offence became increasingly sloppy, as did his defence. Using this to his advantage Sora decided to end the fight. Retracting slightly he suddenly move forward, slamming the hilt of his sword into Nnoitora's stomach sending the man flying._

 _The fight now over he sheathed his sword and walked over to his master. Nel had to admit she was impressed with the boy._

 _From farther away they could hear Nnoitora cursing his situation and cursing Sora himself as well. However, the man was unable to move a muscle._

" _That was incredible, Sora!" Pesche exclaimed._

" _Yes, you were, don'cha know?!" Dondochakka clapped._

 _Sora merely gave them a shrug, making Nel giggle. Turning around she saw Aizen watching them from the shadows. A small smile played on his lips and there was a strange glint in his eyes._

* * *

Shattered Shaft

* * *

Sora woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and covered in sweat. Strange how much a dream affected him. Looking at his hands he could see they were shaking.

'Why? What is this?' He wondered as he looked at his hands. 'What is happening to me?'

Then somebody was hammering at his bedroom door. "Mater? Master!"

Wrapping himself in his blanket he went to open the door.

Ai and Zai looked relieved to see him. "Master! Are you alright? We heard you and were worried!"  
Sora looked at the perplexed. Did he scream or something? That was so unlike him. Why was he so affected by a mere dream? "I'm alright, it was just a bad dream."  
The two looked unconvinced and slightly insulted at the pathetic lie. The two girls looked up to him and loved him dearly and to see him brush them off like this hurt them.

He sighed. "It was something from my past."

Their concerned looks intensified. It was never a good thing when master was bothered by memories from his different life. Sadly there was nothing the two of them could do about it. And master wouldn't let them anyway. His usual coping mechanism was to retreat into himself and don't let anybody close.

"Don't you worry you two." He told them in his usual empty voice. "Excuse me now, I need to get a shower."

Knowing better than to argue with him, although feeling hurt, the two left him alone.

Two days later Aizen called together another meeting. Once again Sora had trouble concentrating on the topic at hand. However, the last sentence of Aizen got his undivided attention.

"We have just captured a lovely young woman named Orihime." Aizen announced.

"Orihime?" Sora looked up in surprise, forgetting himself and surprising others by speaking.

"Correct." The man smiled. "I understand you used to know her when you were still a human?"

Sora gave a nod of confirmation. Although he got used to being a hollow, and later on an Arrancar, early on, even accepted what he was doing was for Aizen's sake, the fact that the ex-captain had kidnapped one of his old acquaintances had surprised him.

Everything about him now was different. Not only did he have no heart anymore, but his personality changed drastically when he became a hollow. He didn't mind killing either, nor attacking those he used to know. So why did this surprise him. Did it bother him somehow? And if it did, then why?

"Sora, I'd like you to look after her." Aizen's face was set to a kind expression.

Giving him a quizzical look the orange-haired Espada looked at Zai and whispered to her. "Is it necessary, Lord Aizen?" The girl asked.

"I believe seeing a familiar face will help our charge to settle here." The ex-captain answered calmly.

"Of course, Lord Aizen." She then answered after another input from her master.

"Thank you." Their looked looked at him gratefully. "I knew I could count on you." He smiled.

The Espada in question merely nodded.

"The meeting is over. Thank you everyone for coming." He then looked at Sora. "I will take you to her room now."

Standing up he nodded and sending Zai to his quarters he followed the lord of Las Noches.

After walking through corridor after corridor they finally arrived at a lonely door. "She is in this room." He explains. "I know you don't want anything to do with your old life or humans in general, but, please, speak with her. She'll be scared and it will help her seeing somebody she used to know. As well as making her more susceptible to doing what we ask of her." Opening the door he went inside, followed closely by his subject.

"Hello, Orihime." Aizen greeted her. The girl was sitting on the couch in the room.  
"Aizen…." She trailed off as her eyes wandered to the other figure. "Ichigo….?" She breathed, not believing her eyes. The figure standing before her had his face covered and strange long hair, but she was certain it was her friend. Standing up she walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders to make sure he was real and a mere figment of her imagination.

Examining him closely she was certain. "It is you….isn't it?" Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I….I thought….that you were dead."

"I'll leave you two alone." Aizen exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"You're not dead." Tears now freely fell down her cheeks.

"No...I'm not." He didn't like the fact he had to speak with her one bit. He hated speaking, even more so with somebody from 'his' life. Releasing himself from her grasp he sat on the couch and bid her to do the same.

Sitting down and wiping her tears away she looked at him. "What are you doing here? Why were you with Aizen? Are you here to save me?" She looked hopeful.

"Not quite." He understood the need to keep the prisoner calm and happy to a degree, but it was so bothersome. Being with her irked him. "I'm here to make sure nobody does save you." He knew this would upset her, but she'd find out sooner or later anyway. And he didn't care for her one bit.

"But…." She frowned. "Why would you do that?" She looked fearful now.  
He sighed. Yes, she was annoying. "Because I'm an Arrancar. I'm an Espada."

Her eyes widened at the truth. "No," she shook her head, "it can't be true. You're lying!" She buried her face in her hands. "It's not true!"

He sighed and slowly reached for the zipper of his jacket. Unzipping up his jacket he revealed his face to her. "It is true. Orihime."  
The sound of the opening jacket attracted her attention. Looking up she saw his mask covering the lower half of his face. Upon seeing it her expression morphed into one of terror.

"And it's my duty to keep you here, protected, so that Lord Aizen can utilize your powers as he wishes." He explained in a cold tone. "Do not worry, though, he won't hurt you."

"He already has." She objected. "He's taken you from me."

"You're quite wrong about that." She looked at him confused. "It was Urahara who did this."  
"No, it can't be!" She protested. "Not Mr. Urahara! He wouldn't!" She shook her head.

"Then you don't know the man." He told her mercilessly. "When I was defeated and lost my powers he took me in under the guise of getting my powers back and train me." He began explaining. "However, this turned out to be a lie as he later on turned me into a hollow and proceeded to hunt me afterwards. I learned later that it wasn't the first time he turned somebody into a hollow."

She looked at him shocked. "Mr. Urahara…."  
"I escaped here and was found by Lord Aizen and turned into an Arrancar." He zipped his jacket closed, hiding his face once more. "If it wasn't for that man I'd still be with you. If it wasn't for him I'd still be a weak human, like you."  
"No, this isn't you." She whispered. "This isn't you, Ichigo. I know you're not him."  
"Yes and no." He answered her. "I used to be him. However, I discarded my old name and with it that cursed existence and took up on a new one." She shivered under his stare. "My name is Sorarin now." Pushing his undershirt slightly open and pulling his sash down he revealed the number three tattooed slightly above his right hip. "And I'm the Tres Espada."

Orihime closed her eyes. "You're not him." Her voice barely audible.

"You'll have to get over that because it is me, you'll soon realise that." He stood up. "And we will be seeing a lot of each other now. Lucky me." His voice reeking of sarcasm. "I'll have some food brought to you. Surely you're hungry." He then left her with her thoughts.

"How do you like babysitting the babe?" Grimmjow was resting against the wall outside Orihime's cell.

Ignoring the man Sora walked past him.

"No answer? I'm hurt." The panther pouted. "You seemed to get along well with her." Still no answer. "I wish Aizen put me in charge of looking after her. We could have done many _fun_ things together, if you catch my meaning." He grinned.

Sora was actually getting really irritated. Grimmjow had his way with annoying people. He knew how to get under somebody's skin.

Refusing to answer he left the now laughing man. Grimmjow knew he was getting on his nerves and took a great deal of pleasure in it.

After getting away he leaned against a wall, cupping his forehead in his hands. This was getting too much. Not only had he to speak, but also he'd have to put up with annoying people like Grimmjow here.

"Sorarin." Looking up he saw Ulquiorra watching him from twenty feet away. Even without that he'd recognise the man any time. Ulquiorra was the only one calling him by his full name. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just finished speaking to Inoue." He sighed.  
"The human?" The green-eyed man came closer.

"I'm supposed to look after her." Ulquiorra was one of the very few Sora felt comfortable actually speaking with. The two of them were quite alike. "But it won't be easy." The black-haired Espada knew just how much he disliked speaking.

Ulquiorra nodded his understanding. "She truly was a friend of yours?"

"Yes, when I was a human." He sighed, then scoffed. "Somehow I'm sure that if I still were one I'd be attempting to save her now."  
"And will you attempt that?" Ulquiorra inclined his head to the side.

"Of course not." Sora looked at him. "You know I'm loyal to Lord Aizen. I'll make sure she stays no matter what."  
"That's good to know." The Cuatro then started walking away. "You should eat something, you look pale."  
Sora shook his head. Ulquiorra said that at the end of every conversation they had. Was it to pester him, or did he really look so pale to him? Actually, who was he to talk?

He then walked to his palace. Opening the door his two fracción stood there with a plate of food. Seems Ulquiorra ordered it for him. He wasn't hungry, but there was no point in arguing with any of them. Eating what he could he then went for a walk, a lot on his mind. It was troubling, he'd have to see Inoue almost every day now. Would she attempt to make him remember who he used to be to 'bring him back?' What would that do to him? It couldn't be good. What was Aizen thinking?

Sighing again he thought about the air-headed girl. Even during his time as a human he barely knew her at all, and yet she somehow saw him as a friend. So strange.

He wasn't paying attention where he was going, but then a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Something seems to be troubling you." Looking around he saw Starrk leaning up against a wall. "What's wrong?"  
Sora let out a long breath, the walked over. "It's the human." He rubbed his eyes. "I used to know her."  
"I got at least that much from the meeting." Starrk looked at Sora. "Is that what's troubling you? What are you going to do about it?"  
"Nothing much I can do about it but look after her." He sighed again.

"You know, you could ask Aizen to have someone else to watch over her, if it's too much, you know? I'm sure he would understand."

"I can't possibly do that." The orange-haired Arrancar said. "It would only make me look weak. I can do this."  
"Alright." The Primera shrugged. "Just be careful." He then walked away.

Shaking his head Sora went back to his quarters. "Master, are you alright?" His fracción asked when he entered.  
"I will be." He answered them. "I'd like you to bring something to eat to the prisoner."  
"Yes, master!" The two of them ran off.

After a moment he walked over to a mirror that hang on the wall. He looked at himself for a moment, trying to remember what he used to be like when he was still a human. However, it turned out to be difficult. Nothing really came to him. In a way that fact pleased him. He wished to bury his past forever.

Putting his hand over the spot where his hollow hole was he sighed, fingering the tender spot he closed his eyes.

"Is something wrong, master?" His fracción returned and found him staring at himself in the mirror. "Are….are you thinking about your past, master?" They asked carefully, knowing what a touchy subject that was with him. It was a source of pain, hatred and depression for their master.

"It's….strange sometimes….and a bit depressing." He confessed.

Walking up to him the two girls hugged him. They both were highly attached to him. The two were deeply thankful for all he had done for them. He was more than a master to them, he was their family. And they didn't like seeing him like this. It made them both sad. "Would you like to talk about it, master?"

Shaking his head he patted their heads before detaching himself from them. "No, it's alright." He started walking away. "I should check up on Orihime." He left them behind, worried and sad expressions on their faces.

Walking out and making for the girl's cell he met Nnoitora. The man seemed like he wanted to say something, going by his wide grin, but Sora silenced him with a murderous glare. Whenever he was in the vicinity of him he couldn't help but let his hatred for him leak out.

After finally making it to her cell he sighed before opening the door. He found the tray of food untouched next to her. "Why haven't you eaten anything?" He asked, his voice bland.

"Not hungry." She mumbled.

"You have to eat, Orihime." She didn't answer him, merely looked away. "Please." He tried.

"Why?" She demanded. "Why does it matter, you're going to kill me anyway!"  
"No, we are not. Aizen is interested in you and your power, and since that is the case he will want you healthy and well." He leaned against the wall. "I promise."  
"So what does he want from me?" She asked. "And what does he know about my powers?"

"I have no idea what he wants from you." It was true, he didn't know what he wanted with her. "As for your powers….he knows from me."  
Orihime looked at him shocked. "From you? How?" How did he know? And did he really sell her out like that?

Inclining his head to the side he looked at her. "From our little visit in the park?" He revealed to her.

She looked at him for a moment before things clicked for her. "It was you!" She exclaimed. "You were the cloaked one. You attacked us!"  
'Is she slow.' He thought to himself. "Correct, that was me." He confirmed, his voice cold.

She couldn't believe her own ears. "Why?!" She demanded. "Why would you do that, Ichigo?"

Now he scowled at her. "That's not my name!" She shrank under his angry stare. "I told you already, my name is Sorarin. I rejected my name a long time ago." Letting out a breath he calmed himself. He couldn't let himself be worked up like this. "As for why, well, I was ordered to."

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands.

So, she was a prisoner of theirs, he just admitted attacking them, and yet she still felt the need to apologise to him for calling him the wrong name? What a strange human.

"I'm….sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry." He looked away, feeling uncomfortable. He was so out of his element here. "Just….please….call me Sora."

"Does it really matter if I call you anything? I'm still a prisoner." She looked at him sadly.  
"We….still can be friends." He lied.

"Can we?" She smiled sadly. "I know you probably think I'm stupid, but I know you'd kill me without a thought if you had to, or were ordered to." Her eyes filled with tears again. "You're not you anymore."  
"That's so mean to say." He tried to look and sound sad.

Orihime didn't know what to do. He looked so much like her Ichigo, yet deep down she knew he wasn't. He was a hollow now. But for some reason she couldn't help but hope. "Alright, Sora."  
He walked over and sat down next to her. "Thank you."

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

A couple days later all the Espada and even Orihime were gathered in Aizen's throne room. It was time for her to show off her power to them and the target for that was Grimmjow, who after disobeying Aizen's orders was relieved of his left arm.

"Orihime," Aizen got the girl's attention, "if you'd please heal Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of your powers?" Although it was structured as a request they all knew it was an order.

Walking over to the blue-haired man she released her power where his left arm should have been.

"It's impossible to heal what's not there!" Luppi, Grimmjow's replacement as Sexta Espada, laughed.

However, as they all watched Orihime they saw Grimmjow's arm slowly reassemble. Once it was finished the orange shield vanished, leaving the panther as if nothing ever happened to him.

Flexing his arm the man grinned wide. It felt great.

"As I thought." Aizen brought their attention back to him. "It's not time reversal." He shook his head. "No, you are literally rejecting phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms." He explained.

"Oi, girl!" Grimmjow got her attention again. "Can you heal this as well?" He asked showing her a wound on his lower back where his rank number used to be.  
"Of course." She went and undid that as well.  
"Wait! What is the meaning of this!" Luppi demanded.

Instead of answering Grimmjow opted for ramming his hand through Luppi's stomach, the latter looking up at him in hatred.

The panther merely laughed like a maniac before charging up a cero in his hand and firing a point blank shot, disintegrating the other man's upper half.  
Orihime looked away in disgust, rather opting to look at Sora, but to her shock the boy she used to know looked unfazed by the event. If anything he merely looked bored the way he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"The Sexta Espada is back!" The man yelled. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" He laughed.

Aizen merely smiled at his subject's antics. He then had Orihime be led back to her cell by Loly and Menoly, Arrancar servants to him personally, and continued with the meeting.

"There are other news I'd like to share with you all." Aizen then took a sip of his tea. "You see, we have some very interesting intruders here in Hueco Mundo." He smiled. "I'm sure they are here for our dear Orihime."

Nnoitora and Grimmjow looked ecstatic at the prospect of a fight.

"But I'm sure they won't be any trouble. So, I must ask you all not to do anything rash." He looked particularly at the Octava and the newly re-established Sexta. "They will come to us and then the Privaron shall take care of them." He then dismissed them.

Sora thought about this. Intruders meant more people he knew were coming to fight them. One of them was most likely Rukia. Could he kill her? He knew he could kill others, but her?

As he was walking out of the throne-room he noticed Ulquiorra next to him. "Do you know the humans that are coming?" The short man asked.  
"I think I know one of them." He confirmed.  
"You know you'll have to kill them should they make it this far." Ulquiorra didn't look at him as he kept walking.

"I know that." His expression was impassive. "And I will, don't worry."  
"Good." Ulquiorra looked as if he would almost smile. Almost. "I knew you'd do the right thing."

As he parted ways with the short Espada he decided to visit Orihime and inform her of the news of the intruders. He visited her at least once a day. Something about her amused him. Her emotions, her spirit, her belief that deep inside he was still good.

Stepping inside he saw her breaking into a smile as she saw him. "Sora!" She actually got used to calling him that.

"Hello, Orihime. How are you doing?" He asked her.  
"Better now. What just happened there was….awful." She looked away. Was she really that bothered by Luppi's death? She then suddenly broke into a wide grin as she ran up to him and hugged him. He and the people who brought her her food were the only ones she had any contact with in this place. And as he watched her he could see that each time she saw him something in her eyes came alive.

However, the physical contact just now made him highly uncomfortable. Usually he disliked all kinds of physical contact. It's been the first time she did this. Awkwardly he attempted to reciprocate just to keep her happy.  
"That was a pathetic hug, Sora." She smiled as she let go of him.

"I'm not used to any kind of physical contact." He looked away as he sat down. He then felt Orihime sit next to him. "People invaded Hueco Mundo." He revealed to her.  
"Invaded Hueco Mundo?" She was surprised. "Are they humans?"

"Most likely." He nodded. "And they seem to be here to rescue you."  
"Really?" She breathed as she closed her eyes, tears soon falling down her cheeks. "That'd be wonderful. I can't believe anybody came."  
Sora looked at her confused. Why was she so happy and relieved? Didn't she understand that they would never let her leave? They wouldn't even let the people who came for her to see her.

When nothing but silenced continued she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you so happy?" He asked her, genuinely curious. "I don't understand. Do you really believe we will let them even see your face?"

Orihime looked at him for a moment before looking away. "Can I ask something of you?"  
"What?" He angled his head.

"Please, take me home." She pleaded with him. "You want to go home too, right? See your sisters and dad. Please, Sora!"

"Home." His eyes vacant.  
"Yes, home." She looked hopefully at him.

His eyes regained their focus a moment later. "I have no home." He answered coldly. "Or do you really believe I can return anywhere the way I am? I'd be killed immediately."  
"Not by your family!" She insisted.  
"I have no interest in them. Especially in that lying bastard!" He hated the man who was supposed to be his father. "No, I have nowhere to go. This is my home and destiny." He stood up to leave.  
Orihime caught his sleeve and held him back. "Who?" She demanded. "Who came?"

Turning to her he looked her in the eye. "My guess is Rukia."  
"Rukia?" She looked up at him in sadness and pity. "So you don't know?"

"Know what?" He asked her.

"She's dead." She choked out. "Rukia was executed in Soul Society for giving you her powers."  
He froze, his expression empty. "Dead." He repeated.

"Yes." Whispered Orihime.  
"Why…." He trailed off for a moment. "Why didn't you protect her? You have powers, don't you?" He demanded. "And so does Ishida. He's a Quincy after all. Why didn't you save her?"

The young student looked away. "We tried. Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi and I all went, but….we weren't strong enough. I'm sorry." She tightened her hand into fists. "We tried, but we barely got out of there alive ourselves. You weren't there….we had no chance of winning."

The last sentence was what made him truly angry. "Did you really count on me to do everything for you?!" He took her by the neck, lifting her up and slamming her against the wall. "Are you really that pathetic?!" He demanded in cold anger.

"N-no I…." She choked.  
"And now you beg me to help you again?!" She infuriated him. "Not only that, you count on those that came, knowing they will be killed, rather than trying to stand up for yourself. You useless human!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She cried. "I t-tied."  
He let her go in disgust and watched her cough. "You disgust me!" She looked up at him fearfully. "Because of you Rukia is dead!"  
"Why do you care so much?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"What was that?" It was a silent and cold demand.

"Y-you c-care so m-much about Rukia dying. Y-you care about the others dying as well." She looked at him. He looked so frightening. Nothing like she remembered.

Sora let out a snort. "Wasteful. My friend's death was wasteful, as will be of those that came for you." He walked out of the room.

Orihime fell to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chin she hugged her legs close. Closing her eyes she let the tears fall. "Don't come." She whispered to nobody. "Please, don't come."


	4. Chapter 3 - Reunion

_They were on a mission given to them by Lord Aizen. Their objective was to scout several hollow colonies for the search of Vasto Lorde level hollows for Aizen's army. However, their search wasn't going too well and they were constantly being attacked by hollows who felt they were intruding on their territory._

" _Get out! Get out!" One of the hollows screamed. "You don't belong here!"_

" _We don't want any trouble, we merely wanted to ask you something." Nel tried._

" _We do not care for your business." Another one retorted. "You're not welcome here!" And they once again swarmed them, attacking from all possible angles._

 _Fighting without drawing their swords the two Arrancar held the hordes of hollows at bay. Nel knew why she was fighting without her zanpakuto, but she didn't know why he didn't. Looking over at the boy she noticed him knocking the hollows merely unconscious, rather than killing them._

 _It was then when she was watching that a massive hollow came out of the shadows and attacked the teenage Arrancar's flank. There was nothing the boy, nor she, could do. Sora was hit in the ribs with tremendous force and send flying into the stone cliff. The world turned dark for the boy and he knew no more._

 _Feeling was slowly returning to his body as he regained consciousness, and there was a great pain in his side. Slowly opening his eyes he could see the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. Looking around he found Nel sitting next to him reading a book._

" _I see you're awake." She looked down at him, smiling._

" _What happened?" He asked._

" _A hollow with the ability to hide in the shadows attacked you and sent you flying." Nel summarised for him. "There was nothing you or I could do."  
"And so what happened to the hollows?" He sat up carefully._

" _Slowly." She helped him. "Once you were down I had no other choice than to kill them. Well, most of them at least. The rest fled once it was obvious they had no chance."_

" _I see." He whispered. He was so preoccupied with his fights he completely missed that hollow. He could have died. Nel could have died because of him._

" _Tell me, why didn't you kill them?" She was honestly curious.  
"There was no point. There were weaker than us and there was no meaning to this fight." He commented offhandedly, still thinking about his failure. "A battle should have meaning."_

" _I see, that's a real sign of strength." She gave him a warm smile._

" _But I still failed. You could have come to harm." He was furious with himself._

" _Do you believe me weak?" Her tone changed.  
"No, I don't." He was honest. Even if he were to become stronger than all the other Espada he doubted he could ever defeat her.  
"Does it bother you that a woman is stronger than you?" Her tone was icy.  
"Why would it?" He inclined his head to one side. "That is the logic of the weak and narrow-minded. Gender doesn't predetermine strength. Actually, I'd be disappointed if you weren't stronger." His face staid expressionless, but his eyes softened. "I'd be disappointed if my master wasn't stronger."  
Nel was hoping for such an answer and was happy she got it. Smiling she hugged him._

 _It was later the same day it happened. They returned from their mission and reported to Lord Aizen of finding no trace of any Vasto Lorde. They were walking together around Las Noches when Sora was sent to their palace. It was then that Nel was ambushed. They knew they couldn't defeat them together, or when she was concentrated on the fight. No, first they brought her out of balance by attacking Pesche and Dondochakka. Then, thanks to a device made by Szayel, they tricked Nel. Nnoitora attacked from behind and killed her, splitting her head open._

 _The man knew he could never win in a fair fight against her and so he used dirty tricks. When Sora returned the only thing he found was devastation and blood. A lot of it. He knew immediately that it was Nel's. And it wasn't difficult to get the truth out of Szayel and later on Nnoitora himself._

 _He severely punished both of them himself with the blessing of Lord Aizen, who was highly displeased with the actions of the two men._

 _Strangely enough Sora never held a grudge against Szayel after that. He knew the man was an insane scientist who'd do anything if he could test his toys. He held no hostility towards Nel, or anybody else from them for that matter. The man was an opportunist, who regretted his actions afterwards. Sora made sure of that._

 _However, Nnoitora was a different story. He always hated both of them, especially Nel. And after that incident he rarely missed his opportunity to remind Sora of what he had done. Even under the risk of getting punished by him. It took all of Sora's self-control not to kill the man in a very painful manner. That and Aizen's stern warnings._

 _It was on that day that he felt like he truly lost everything._

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Swirling his tea in it cup, but never taking a sip he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once again he had trouble concentrating and paying attention. Good thing the meeting hadn't started yet.  
"Sora." Starrk got his attention. "Try and pay attention."

"Sorry, master was lost in thought is all." He straightened up as Ai answered for him.

"Happens to the best of us." The lazy man commented.  
Then Aizen entered the room and started the meeting. "As you already know intruders invaded Hueco Mundo. Today they finally made it to Las Noches."  
"Finally!" Grimmjow grinned. "Some fun! I want to get them!" He stood up to leave.

"Not yet, Grimmjow." Aizen stopped the panther. "Please, sit back down." One looked from the ex-captain was enough to stop the teal-haired man, although it was obvious he was angry. "There are merely two of them, and they are hardly a threat. We will leave them to the Privaron Espada. Understand?" The people around the table nodded. Aizen then looked specifically at Grimmjow and Nnoitora. "Understand?" Both nodded slowly.

"Do we know who the intruders are, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Two of them were part of the group that invaded Soul Society and the group Sora confronted to test their strength." The lord of Las Noches revealed. "They names are Ishida Uryu and Yasutora Sado. And it seems they are being helped by some strange hollows."

It was as Sora suspected, the two of them came for Orihime. But helped by strange hollows? What did that mean?

"It seems our dear Sora's report wasn't as accurate as we thought." Grimmjow took a jab at him. "Considering they made it up to here."

"Not at all, Grimmjow." Aizen defended his weapon. "Sora's report was most accurate and according to it I prepared for the situation. I expected them to come and make it this far. Although I do admit I miscalculated," he smiled at the confused looks of his subjects, "I did expect them to make it here sooner." He chuckled at his own predictions. After that he ended the meeting.

Sora decided to go to his quarters and wait for further development. However as he entered his palace his two fracción walked up to him.  
"Master, the prisoner, Inoue, wishes to speak with you." Zai related the request.  
"How do you know that?" He inquired.  
"She told us when we brought her her meal." Ai clarified.

"I see." He sighed. "Alright." He turned around and went to where Orihime's cell was located. Stepping in he saw he sitting on her couch, waiting for him.  
"Sora…." She looked nervous.  
"Yes?" He had an idea what she wanted.

"I want to suggest a deal with you." She looked at her hands.

"A deal?" He leaned against the wall facing her. "To save your friends….for what?"

She looked up at him surprised. "M-myself."  
He said nothing, merely continued staring at her.

"I-I'll give you myself and do anything you want." Her look was hopeful.

"You useless human." He snorted, making her flinch. "So instead of taking action yourself you once again want to rely on me and beg me to help you. You're pathetic."

She flinched again at his ice cold tone. It terrified her and made her sad at the same time. Was the Ichigo she knew truly dead?

Closing his eyes he looked for spiritual signatures. He quickly recognised both of 'his' old acquaintances. Out of the two Chad was the closer one. Sighing he ran a gloved hand through his hair. "You're so bothersome." He commented before exiting Orihime's cell, leaving a broken girl behind.

Using sonído he quickly got to Chad's location. He found the large teenager standing above a defeated Privaron Espada. Standing there silently and observing the two he waited what would happen next.

It was Gantenbainne who noticed him standing there. The Privaron looked alarmed. "Run." He whispered. "You must run, boy!"

Whirling around he found Sora, standing there with his arms crossed. "I-Ichigo?"

"Run, or he'll kill you!" The man with the large, orange afro yelled at Chad.

Chad made no move. "It's okay, he's my friend." He said at last, getting over his shock.  
The Privaron shook his head. "He's not who you think he is!"

"You should listen to your new friend." Sora spoke for the first time.  
"What?" The student took a step back. "What do you mean? Why are you here? And why are you wearing the same outfit the Espada do?" He was confused. "I thought you were dead." His eyes showed deep sadness for his orange-haired friend.

"My, so many questions." Sighed Sora. "To keep my answers in the same order as your questions, he is correct, I'm not who you think I am. Secondly, I'm here because I live here. And lastly, I wear this outfit because I'm an Espada. I'm a hollow now."  
The dark-skinned teen was stunned. "What? How? Why?"

Sora sighed, this was getting on his nerves. "Because Urahara turned me into a hollow after I got defeated by Byakuya. I've been here ever since."

"Why didn't you come back to us? To your friends? To your family?" Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't make me laugh, like I could." He scoffed. "And why would I anyway? That world means nothing to me."

"Ichigo…." Chad took a step forward now.  
"Stop calling me that, that's not my name." It was really annoying having to explain this again and again.

"What do you…." before he could finish he was interrupted by the fallen Privaron.

"Quit this chit-chat, you have to run, or he will kill you!" The man yelled.

"My, my, are you noisy." Chad whirled around, stunned. Sora was standing behind him right above the fallen Privaron. He didn't even see him move. How fast was he?

Taking out his blade Sora stabbed the fallen warrior in the neck, then twisting it he killed the man instantaneously.

"Why….why did you do that? He was defenceless." This truly wasn't the Ichigo he knew. His friend wouldn't have murdered a fallen warrior in cold-blood. His friend wouldn't murder, period.

"It's unfortunate, but I couldn't have him speak about what's going to happen here." Sora wiped his sword on the dead man's uniform, then sheathed it.

"I don't want to fight you, Ichigo. I don't want to fight a friend." Chad readied himself, although he dearly hoped it wouldn't come to that. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to see his old friend, even if said friend was a hollow now. He always loved the orange-haired boy like a brother.

Sora gave him a cold stare. "You don't want to fight?" He cocked his head to the side. "Like you could." Suddenly he was in front of Chad and before the muscular teen could do anything the Espada had him by the neck. "But you're lucky…." But before he could finish he was interrupted.

"Stop! Don't do it, Sora!" Two voices came from his left. Looking over he could see two peculiar looking hollows. "Don't kill him!"  
"Who are you?" He demanded from the two new arrivals. They seemed familiar somehow. And yet he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Don't you recognise us? We are your friends, don'cha know?" The large one with spots all over his body told him.  
"Dondochakka….?" He breathed, letting go of Chad, recognising that catchphrase.

Looking over to the other one, who looked like a bipedal, purple bug he saw familiar blond hair. "Pesche?"

"You remember!" Pesche seemed beside himself with happiness.  
"You know these two?" Chad asked his old friend, while massaging his throat.

"They are my family." Sora answered carefully.

The two gave a cheer and in a flash were upon him, hugging him. "He thinks of us as family, don'cha know?" Dondochakka cried.

"Gerroff!" The teenage Arrancar tried to free himself from them.

"Same as always." Pesche smiled as he let go.  
"What happen to you two? I thought Nnoitora killed you." Demanded Sora. "I looked all over the place for you!"

"He was searching for us!" The larger of the two cried again.  
"No, he didn't." Answered him Pesche. "We were badly hurt, but not dead. He crushed our masks, though, and we lost a lot of our power." He looked at his friend sadly. "That's why we look the way we do."

"I see." Sora looked down. "But I'm glad you're okay."  
"Aww, you're so cute!" Pesche teased him.

"But now you must help us." Dondochakka interrupted. "Please, don't kill that one!" He pointed at Chad.  
"I wasn't about to." He looked over at the dark-skinned teen, who looked up at him in surprise. So he wasn't about to kill him. Was his old friend still somewhere inside?

Sora then realised something. "Wait?" He looked at Pesche and Dondochakka. "If….If you are here, does that mean….does that mean she is here as well?" He touched his left wrist subconsciously.

His two friends gave him a smile. "Yes….Yes, she is."  
He couldn't believe his ears. So his old friend was alive and well? He had to find her. "I have to see her!" He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Pesche stopped him. "Are you going to help us?" He asked hopefully.

Sighing again and running a hand through his hair he contemplated the idea. If these two were helping Chad and Uryu to save Orihime that would mean Nel was as well, for whatever reason that was. He'd have to speak to her about it. He had to find out what happened and why she was doing this.

"Orihime is held in the farthest cell in the western wing." He told the two. "Bring Chad there."  
The two nodded and then Sora was gone.

Sora hurried in the direction of Uryu's reiatsu. He found him the Cirucci Sanderwicci's fighting arena. As he silently entered he found Uryu too had defeated his opponent. Deciding to let himself be known he applauded the Quincy.

Whirling around Uryu froze. "K-Kurosaki?"

"I see you defeated Cirucci." Using sonído he flashed past the Quincy and went directly to Cirucci, who looked up at him in utter terror. Quickly using his blade he stabbed her through the neck, then twisting it he broke her neck. She was dead immediately.

Uryu looked at him in shock. Why did he just do that? Shaking his head he concentrated on different matters. "I….I thought you were dead. We all did."  
"So I've heard." Sora took a step towards the Quincy.

"Why are you in Hueco Mundo? And why are you d…." He didn't finish.

"Why am I dressed like an Espada?" He crossed his arms over his chest, his signature move. "That's because I am one."

"You….it was you who attacked us back then in the park, wasn't it?" He saw his old rival strike the exact same pose as the hooded figure back then.

"You're way sharper than any of the others." He nodded his approval.

"So, you're an enemy now." Back then when he learned about Kurosaki's death he was saddened by the news. They might have been rivals back then, but in reality he liked the hothead. He hesitated. He didn't want to bring out his weapon against somebody he actually wanted to see as his friend.

"That depends on how you look at things." Sora told him in his usual emotionless tone of voice.

Uryu looked at him in confusion. Was this guy for real? "Ichigo….help us. Help us and let us go home together. Your father never gave up on you. He still believes you're alive!" He tried to appeal to the orange-haired teen. "Even after he cried over your body at your funeral he told me he was certain that you were alive! I didn't want to burst his bubble and hurt him at the time, but now I can see he was right." He took a step towards him. "Ichigo….Every night he is waiting for you in your room. Hoping that you'll come through the window like you used to." He could see the other teen go stiff. "I don't think he'll ever stop waiting for you, hoping. Hoping for his to return home one night." The Quincy licked his lips. "And your sisters, Ichigo. I have never seen them so sad. They miss you deeply. They have been crushed after they learned the news from your father. They haven't been the same ever since, no matter how much we tried to help them." He tried to appeal to the orange-haired teenager. However, his friends reaction wasn't what he was hoping for.

"Shut up!" Sora growled at the Quincy. The mention of his father made him furious. His hands at his sides now, balled into fists. "That bastard lied to me. My whole life was a lie!"  
"What are you talking about?" Uryu was confused. What did he mean by that?

"His father lied to him about who he was, about who Sora was, even who his mother was and how she died." Came a voice from behind Uryu.

Looking up Sora could see a familiar flock of green hair. She was dressed in nothing but rags, but it was her alright. Nel.

"Nel." He breathed. "Nel!" He hurried forward and hugged his old friend.

Nel would have lied if she said she wasn't surprised. Never did she think she'd actually be hugged by him, but it made her happy. Happy that he was here, that he was alive. "Sora!" She hugged him happily back.

"I'm so glad….I thought you were dead." The young Espada breathed. "I never found a trace of you apart from blood."  
"I nearly did die." She held him tightly. "Nnoitora cracked my mask and for a time I lost my memory. But I'm back now." She smiled and patted his back. "You know, I feared you were dead, Sora. Neither of us knew what he did to you. You weren't with us. We had no idea what had happened."

Letting go of his old friend he looked at her with happy gleam in his eyes, although his face stayed impassive as usual. She smiled at him kindly. "He never did anything to me. But I nearly killed him several times."  
"Only nearly? That's good." She nodded. "Don't lower yourself to his level, Sora."

"Sora? Who's Sora? Why do you keep calling him that?" The dark-haired teen inquired.

"It's my name." The Arrancar teen clarified.  
"No, your name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Did Aizen meddle with your mind?" Uryu insisted.  
"No, Uryu, his name is Sora. Sorarin Tu Odelschwanck. He discarded his old name and took up a new one." She explained to the Quincy.

Uryu frowned but said nothing to that. "You know each other?"

"Of course! Sora used to be my fracción." Nel answered good-naturedly.

"Nel, are you really helping them to free Orihime?" Sora got back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, I am." She gave him a resolute nod.

"But why?" He demanded. "You used to be loyal."  
"Yes, I used to. But that was before I found out the truth." Her look was grave.

"The truth?"  
"The truth." Her look dead serious. "After what happened to me, and after I lost all my memory for a long time things changed for me. I changed, as did my views. I don't want to continue what I was doing for that man. It wrong." She told him. "And then I met Uryu and Chad here, and from them I learned Aizen's real goals. He wants to make the Oken, or King's Key, a key to the royal house where the Soul King resides."

"Okay? So? And who is this Soul King?" He was confused.  
"The Soul King keeps the three worlds of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living in balance. Without him everything collapses. And Aizen wants to kill him. Possibly to take his place." Clarified Nel. "And he'll wipe out the entire town of Karakura to create the key to get to the Soul King."

"So Aizen wants to replace the Soul King. Alright. And?" He wasn't exactly bothered by that. He knew Aizen's goals were high reaching, so this didn't surprise him exactly.  
"What do you mean 'and?!'" Snapped Uryu. Didn't he care for the thousands of people at all? "He'll destroy Karakura Town. All your friends and family will die!"

"Sora," Nel interrupted before the young Arrancar could respond, "he wants to rule alone. Once he gets what he wants he will kill all Arrancar. He'll betray you!"

Sora knew that there was a lot of falseness surrounding Aizen. The man was a born manipulator, but would he really go this far just to achieve his goals? And if so what about the others?

"I'm not sure I can do this." He sighed again.  
"But you already were." She smiled. "I know you were. Don't let him control you. You are his subject only as long as you let him rule you."

"So, you are helping them rescue Orihime." He decided to change the subject.  
"Yes, and you should too." She insisted with a grin.

"And then what? What are you going to do after that?" He demanded.

"We are going to keep her safe there and oppose Aizen however we can." Revealed Nel.

"What a plan." Sora replied sarcastically. "Damn you, Nel."  
Nel grinned wide. "Thank you, Sora." She knew he couldn't deny her. His loyalty always lay with her first.

"I already told Pesche and Dondochakka where to take Chad." He growled, making both Nel and Uryu smile. Maybe the hot-tempered teen he used to know was still there.


	5. Chapter 4 - Death of the Tres Espada

Nel, Uryu and Sora were standing outside Orihime's cell. They could hear voices from the inside. It would seem Pesche, Dondochakka and Chad were already present and talking to Orihime. It felt strange for the orange-haired Espada to be helping her. Being on the other side. Going against everything he's been fighting for up until now.

Opening the door he stepped inside, finding Orihime sitting on the couch and talking happily with Chad. Then the two of them looked at the new arrivals.  
"Uryu!" The girl jumped up from her seat and ran to hug her friend. Then she turned to Sora. "You saved them! Thank you!" She smiled. "But why did you bring them here?" She knew he didn't want to let her go and they had a deal going on as well.

"Because you're going home." Sora told her, looking away.

Then Nel walked in and Orihime wondered who she was. "Master Nelliel!" Pesche and Dondochakka were happy she was alright. "Are the master and apprentice united once again?"

"Yes, we are." Nel smiled at Sora.

The two fracción started cheering. "The family is whole once again, don'cha know?"

"Wait, what do you mean I'm going home?" Orihime interrupted them. "I thought we had a deal?"

"Things changed." He looked over at Nel. "I'm letting you go home."  
"I told you Ichigo was on our side." Chad smiled at his old friend, only getting a growl back.

"Please, don't call him that." Orihime interjected. "He took up on a new name." She said, trying to disperse the situation, knowing how much it bothered Sora to be called by his old name.

"His name is Sorarin Tu Odelschwanck." Pesche supplied. "He took up on our master's name." He bowed to Nelliel.

"Master…." Orihime repeated. "Was Sora your subordinate?"

"Yes, he was. And a good one." She gave her friend a smile.

"Anyway, enough chit-chat, prepare yourselves, I'll open a garganta for you to Karakura Town. Once there hide at Urahara's, they won't find you there." He then looked at the orange-haired girl. "Orihime, I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but once you're safe and hidden, please, heal Pesche and Dondochakka. They've had their masks crushed a long time ago and it robbed them of their strength. They'd deserve to be whole again."  
"He thinks of us!" Pesche pretended to be in tears of joy, while Nelliel merely smiled at her former fracción.

"You are saying for 'you' and not 'us.'" Uryu game him a grave look. "You're not coming with us, are you?"

"What?" Squeaked Orihime.  
"Ichi…." Chad began before catching himself. "Sora."  
"Look after them, will you?" Sora walked up to his old friend, pulling his left sleeve back he revealed a silver bracelet.

Seeing the bracelet made Nel smile. So he kept it. Kept it in memory of her.

Taking it off he took Nel's hand and put the bracelet on. It was hers after all. Given to her by Pesche.

Nel looked at him with affection and nodded her understanding.

"But why?" Demanded the young airhead.

Letting out a breath of frustration Sora avoided any of their stares and looked at a wall instead. "It's not like I have anywhere to go." Raising a hand he silenced their protests. "Besides….," pulling the right side of his under-shirt open and lowering his sash he showed them the number three tattooed on his right hip, "as an Espada now I have my responsibilities, as well as my own fracción and I'm not leaving those."

Nelliel smiled at him sadly, touching her old bracelet. She expected as much.  
"B-but you could take them with you!" Demanded Orihime.

"And do what?" He gave her an incredulous look. "They'd come looking for me. Aizen will never let me go." He knew just how much Aizen wanted him. Never before did it bother him, though.

"But what will happen to you?" Chad asked.

"You don't need to worry about that." Sora shrugged. "Whatever it will be it matters no, I can take it."

"But Sora…." She never got the chance to finish, as Sora flashed behind her and knocked her unconscious. Catching her body he threw her over to Chad, who caught her. They'd get nowhere if they kept arguing about trivial matters like this.  
"Take her." He then opened a garganta for them. "Go now."

The others didn't make a move and just stood there looking at him. "Did I stutter or something? I said go." He ordered them emotionlessly.

Understanding Nelliel nodded and signalled to the others to follow. Slowly the others too started to move and entered the garganta.

"Are you sure about this?" Chad couldn't help it, and he wasn't the only one. They just barely found their friend again, and now they were supposed to leave hima gain?  
"Yes, go now." Insisted Sora. "Go, and just forget about me." He told them in his usual emotionless voice as the garganta slowly closed. It was what he wanted. Having to have confronting his past selves' life was way too taxing on him. He just wished to be forgotten and left alone.

Sighing he stood in the now empty room, wondering what he should do. Unfortunately for him that problem was solved immediately as Ulquiorra opened the door and entered.  
"Where are they?" He demanded. "You let them go, didn't you?"

"They are gone." Sora shrugged.

"Why did you do that? What were you thinking?" Demanded the short man.

"You know….I don't know what I was thinking. And it doesn't matter now." He shrugged again.

"You're correct, it doesn't." Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I have to take you to Lord Aizen for this. I was here to inform you of a meeting that will take place in fifteen minutes, but we will go immediately." He opened his eyes and placed a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Please, come quietly."  
"I wasn't planning on doing anything." The teenage Espada raised his hands in surrender. "I'll accept any punishment."  
"Very good." The other Espada nodded. "Follow me then."  
Sora compiled and followed the green-eyed man. "Do you hate me now?"  
"Hate you?" Ulquiorra was confused.  
"As in dislike me. Loath or detest me. Don't think of me highly any more." The boy elaborated.

"Ah, I understand." The man nodded to himself. "No, I do not hate you. But I am….you could say….disappointed."

Actually feeling bad Sora looked at the other Arrancar, somebody he might as well have considered a friend. "That's actually worse."  
"Then maybe you should have thought about that before." Ulquiorra scolded him.  
"I know." Sora faced forward.  
"At least you stayed behind. But don't do something so reckless again, Sorarin." The short man looked at him.  
"Like I had a place to go." Scoffed the teen. "I belong here."  
"At least you didn't abandon reason completely. I'm glad." After that they walked in silence, until they got to Aizen's throne room. Knocking Ulquiorra waited for a response. After being invited he stepped inside and made sure Sora followed as well.

"Ulquiorra, Sora, what do I owe the pleasure to?" The ex-captain smiled. "The meeting will start in a few minutes and in the meeting room."  
Ulquiorra knelt before Aizen. "Lord Aizen, I must report that Sorarin here broke your orders and allowed the intruders, together with the human girl, to leave. I suspect he opened a garganta for them to the World of the Living."

Frowning the lord of Las Noches looked at his subject. "Is it true?"

Kneeling beside his friend Sora lowered his head. "It is true, Lord Aizen." He admitted. "I don't know what I was thinking. And I'll accept any punishment you have for me."

"I've been wondering if this would happen." Aizen admitted, surprising the two Espada. "I knew you were once human and should have expected it might affect you when I placed the human girl in your care." He then smiled again. "But I'm glad you stayed."  
"This is where I belong, Lord Aizen." His weapon humbled himself before him.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I'd have been sad if you left us." The man stood and went over to his two subjects, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "It's alright, I forgive you, my dear Sora."

After that he dismissed both of them and ordered them to the meeting room.

"You were lucky." Ulquiorra commented.  
"I know." The boy nodded.  
"Lord Aizen is a merciful man." He then entered the meeting room with Sora in tow, both of them taking their usual seats.

Entering Aizen smiled at his subjects and let Gin serve everybody tea. And after taking a sip of his own he commenced the meeting.

"It would appear that the human girl was rescued and taken to the human world." He informed his Espada.

With the exception of Ulquiorra and Sora there was a great deal of surprise. "How is this possible?" Demanded Grimmjow.

"It would appear it's the doing of the unknown element I told you about." Meaning the hollows that were helping the two humans. Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Aizen could have revealed his involvement in the matter, but decided to keep it a secret. It would have ruined him in the eyes of the others, and robbed him of any kind of authority.

"Will we be bringing her back?" Starrk wondered.  
"Unnecessary." The ex-captain waved him away. "We have now more pressing matters to attend to. It would appear Soul Society is commencing an invasion of their own."  
"How do you mean, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra spoke up.  
"They have sent captains, possibly to help rescue the human girl, not knowing she is already gone. Either way, they somehow managed to open a garganta to Hueco Mundo and they shall be here soon."  
"Finally a good fight!" The panther gave a bloodthirsty smile.

"Do we know who the intruders are?" Asked Halibel, the Quinto Espada.

"From the information we have I can tell with certainty we have four captains. Captain of squad four, Retsu Unohana, Captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Captain of squad twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."  
The mention of Byakuya got Sora's attention. The man that let Rukia, his own sister, to be executed.  
"However, only those of rank four or lower will be allowed to confront them. That goes especially for you, my dear Sora. I know you have a grudge against one of the captains coming, but I must implore upon you not to confront any of them." Aizen gave him a pointed look.  
Knowing his place the teen nodded his understanding. He wouldn't break Aizen's orders again.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Arriving at Urahara's shop the group found Ururu sweeping before the shop. When she saw the group approach she smiled at them. "Welcome to…." She didn't finish as she recognised the visitors. "Orihime! Chad! Uryu! You're back!" Her eyes shone brightly with happiness as she looked at them.

Then she looked past them and realised there were more of them, and she looked at the other three figures. "Who are those?"  
"Yes, we are back." Smiled Orihime. "And these are our new friends."

"Nice to meet you." The young girl bowed to them and the three strangers bowed back.

"Is Mr. Urahara here?" Asked Orihime.

"Yes, he is in his office." Ururu nodded. "Please, come, I'll get him."

Once inside they made themselves comfortable and waited for the man to arrive. Then some fast footsteps were heard and Urahara came in a hurry. "Orihime!" Arriving and looking over the group he was glad all three of them made it back safely, but what about the three hollows? They seemed like they were friendly together. "I'm so glad you made it back safely! We were all so worried for you." He grinned. "But say, who are these three."  
"These are Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka." Uryu introduced them. "They helped us a great deal."

"I see." He smiled at the three. "Thank you for helping them and keeping them safe." He bowed his head to them.  
"Actually we hadn't done that much." Nel smiled at the man.

"We've had another help. From the inside this time." The Quincy elaborated.

"Somebody from Aizen's Arrancar you mean?" He inquired and receiving a nod of confirmation he pushed further, "Who? Who was it?" SUch a thing could be a great advantage for them.

"Ichigo." It was Chad who spoke up. The muscular teen was staring at the ground.  
"Ichigo?!" Kisuke was shocked. "So he's alive? Is he's well?"

"Mr. Urahara, sir," Orihime began, "did you really turn him into a hollow and then hunted him?" She needed to know the truth.

Letting out a deep breath he sat down defeated. "Yes, I did." He began. "However," He stopped them from jumping him, "I didn't do it on purpose." He put his hands up. "The way of giving somebody's powers back is a hazardous thing and can go wrong." He sighed again. "Sadly that's exactly what happened." It was the biggest mistake of his life. Turning his friend's son, and his own friend, into a hollow. "I wanted to stop him and help him with it, perhaps even reverse it, but I suppose it looked as if I was preventing my experiment from running to the newly turned and confused Ichigo." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've made many mistake in my life, but this….this topped it all, and I regretted it ever since." He finished.

"What of his mortal body?" Uryu asked. They were all at his funeral. They all saw his body.

"During the training I separated his soul from his body, which, as you know, is alright if it is for a short period of time. However, when said soul turned into a hollow it could never come back and the mortal shell died as a result. There was nothing that could be done."

"Why mask it as an accident?" The Quincy continued his questioning.

"When the soul turns into a hollow it forgets who they used to be and become truly corrupt." He looked at Orihime. "Surely you know." The girl gave a nod, but stayed silent. "I thought we lost him forever." He looked crushed.  
Orihime actually felt sorry for the man.

"So tell me, is he alright? What happened to him? I was so afraid we lost him forever." He needed to know.

The three friends turned to Nel and her companions.

"He was turned into an Arrancar by Aizen and became one of my fracción when I was still an Espada." Sh explained to the shop owner. "After I and my two friends here," she indicated Pesche and Dondochakka, "disappeared he took my spot as the Tres Espada."  
"The Tres Espada? Is he really that powerful?" The blond man was shocked at the news.

"Yes." The green-haired woman confirmed. "However," she got all their attention, "his rank isn't indicative of his power."  
"H-how do you mean?" Asked Orihime.  
"Sora was never supposed to have a rank as such." She began.

"Wait, wait, wait! Sora?" Kisuke was confused.  
"Oh right, you don't know." Orihime remembered. "He decided to take up on a new name. Sorarin is his new name."

"I see." Urahara's expression was grim. 'So he decided to discard his past?'

"He saved us." This time it was Chad who spoke up. "He saved us all and opened a passage for us to Karakura Town."  
'Maybe the boy isn't all lost. Perhaps we can bring him back.' Kisuke thought, then turned back to Nel.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, his rank isn't about his power, as he was never meant to have any rank, although he was considered an Espada and was allowed, actually, expected, to attend Espada meetings." She started her explanation anew.  
"How do you mean?" Striped hat wondered.

"He was always meant to be a secret weapon. Somebody without a rank would be underestimated." She revealed. "And yet, at the same time, his power would be Espada level." She explained. "I can only speculate what happened after my disappearance, but it seems Aizen decided to give him my old spot amongst the Espada after my supposed death. As to why I don't know."  
"That is like Sosuke to make such plans." Kisuke shook his head. "But if he helped you why didn't he go with you?"  
"Aizen would never let Sora go freely, and he knows this. Besides, he has his own fracción, which he cares about deeply it seems." Supplied the green-haired Arrancar.  
"Mr. Urahara, you must help us to save him!" Begged the teenage girl.

Hat-and-Clogs nodded. "I promise you, Orihime, I'll do everything in my power to get him home!" He vowed that to himself as well. "First we need a plan, then I'll get Yoruichi to help us. I'm sure she will want to help as well."  
"I might have one." Nel announced.  
"Let us hear it then." Kisuke encouraged her.  
"First, Orihime, can you heal the dead?" She asked dead serious.  
"W-well, if it is within a short span of time then possibly, but you don't w-want to really….?" Her eyes wide at the question.

"I don't think we have any other option, no matter how much I dislike it. We need to make it look real." The shop owner looked down, his hat obscuring his eyes. "Aizen won't just let him go. He'd never let anybody just go."  
Nel nodded. "Second we will need a garganta where you will be waiting and to which I can connect, to the exact same spot, but without others seeing you."  
Kisuke thought about that. It wouldn't be easy, but he was able to open a permanent garganta for captain-level soul reapers, so this should be just an addition. "I should be able to do that." He nodded. "Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?"

"I'll 'kill' him and throw his body into a garganta, to make it seem like he will be lost forever, but you'll be waiting there and catch him and bring him to Orihime as quickly as possible. This way we can make sure they won't come looking for him."  
"Oh dear," Kisuke pulled his heat down over his eyes, "I'm sure he won't be happy about it." But his smile had a mischievous quality to it.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Next day there was meant to be another meeting with Aizen. He had news about the captains invading Hueco Mundo, as well as plans for the assault on Karakura Town. Sora wasn't exactly happy about it, as he wasn't feeling himself lately. Especially after he helped the prisoner to escape.

He was walking through the corridors of Las Noches, on his way to the meeting room. Feeling lost in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to anything around. He was nearly at the meeting room when suddenly a slash across his back forced him back to reality.

Looking around he found his green-haired friend with a manic expression on her face and in her eyes. "N-Nel." He choked out. He didn't understand what was going on. What was she doing? And what happened to her?

Giving him a bloodthirsty grin she prepared for another slash.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Everybody was already present in the meeting room, even Aizen, Gin and Tousen. The only one missing was Sora. This wasn't like him to be late. "Did anybody see Sora today?" Asked the ex-captain.

People around the room shook their heads. They had not. Not since yesterday. He did not wish to be disturbed and hid away from everybody at his palace.

Just then a cero blasted through the door and rocketed towards Aizen. The others looked dumbfounded and were rooted to their spots. Nobody could do anything to stop it from hitting their lord. However, no action was necessary as the man raised one hand and swatted the attack away. He then glared at the door.  
"Show yourself whoever you are!" He called.

They could hear the door open and once the dust settled from the attack they all stared in horror at the sight it gave them. Sora stumbled through the doorway, a hole where his abdomen met chest. It wasn't his hollow hole, which was located in the middle of his sternum. No, this one was the result of the cero, and bleeding profusely now.

A second person then stepped through the door. "Nelliel!" Nnoitora was shocked. But something about her was very wrong. She looked completely deranged. Was that the result of him splitting her head open?

The woman barked a manic laugh as she watched the stumbling and now dying teen. Before anybody could blink she took her blade out and cut the boys arms off, shocking the others. Such senseless mutilation.

Before the boy could fall to his knees he was stabbed through the throat, his signature move of execution. An ironical move.

Only then was the orange-haired teen allowed to collapse, gurgling as he attempted to draw breath, but only blood came.

Nel cackled as she opened a garganta and before others could react she kicked his dying body in. Then the garganta closed and the boy was lost forever.

The obviously insane woman then opened another garganta and vanished herself.

Aizen was furious after this. How could such a safety breach have happened? Now he lost his greatest weapon to a lunatic. Everybody in the meeting room felt his rage that day.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

A strange feeling filed his body. He was in pain and feeling sore as well. Opening his eyes Sora could see an unknown ceiling above him.

"He's waking up!" A voice exclaimed way too loudly.

Turning his head he saw Orihime hurrying over to his side, together with Nel, Chad, Uryu and Ai and Zai. What was happening? Wasn't he killed?

Trying to move and perhaps get up he was hit by a wave of pain from both of his arms. It was as if they were on fire.

"Careful!" Orihime put her hands on his chest and pushed him down. "Try to move as little as possible, you're still recovering."  
"What the hell happened?" He managed.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

 _After he was thrown into the garganta he was caught by Kisuke and Yoruichi after a small fall. Acting quickly before they lost the boy they brought him to Orihime._

 _The orange-haired girl acted quickly. Using Reiatsu Restoration Kido, taught to her by Hachigen, she removed the residue reiatsu left by Nel's cero out of Sora's chest wound, then using her own reiatsu to speed up his own regenerative powers._

 _Lastly she quickly used her own power of Shun Shun Rikka she quickly undid the event that harmed the boy, closing his chest, as well as healing the would to Sora's throat. Once that was done she concentrated on the boy's other wounds. Most importantly his missing arms._

 _When she first saw his condition she was appalled. She knew the plan was to seemingly kill the teenager and then threw him into a garganta, to make it seem like he'd be lost forever to Aizen. However, she never expected to see him in such a terrible state. A hole through his chest, stabbed through the neck and missing both of arms, which were cut off at the shoulder. It was an awful sight that made her heart clench._

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Looking up at the ceiling he listened to the story. He understood why they never told him, he'd have never agreed to something so insane such as this.

"That was supposed to be a plan?" He asked sarcastically.  
"What?" Pouted Nel. "This way they won't be looking for you. You're free of them. Free of Aizen."  
"I'm beside myself." He rolled his eyes.  
"Master, are you alright?" His two fracción were by his side, concerned expressions plastered on their faces.  
"I will be. Help me sit up." He ordered as he started getting up.

It wasn't anything pleasant after such injuries, but he quickly got over it and with the help of the two girls he sat up and looked around properly.  
"Where are we?" He asked.

"You're in my humble house." Came a cheerful voice.

Whirling around he saw Urahara to enter the room. "You!" He growled.

"I know you probably hate me, but, please, hear me out." The blond man became serious as he sat down opposite Sora. "I'd like to explain what really happened that fateful day, although it probably looked all wrong." He then proceeded to explain how he never wanted Sora to become a hollow, nor did he ever actually 'hunt' him, but merely wanted stop him and help him. Explaining that his mistake was the reason why he wanted to help get him home that much. He wanted to atone for his sins.

Once the man finished he looked down at his hands in shame. However, laughter made him look up. But it wasn't the typical light, or amused type. No, this laugh was dark and hollow.

Sora laughed long. "What do you expect me to do now? Kneel before you and say how sorry I am? Do you really think that this makes stuff okay?" To Nel and her two friends this was the most bizzare thing they had ever seen. Never did they see Sora smile, let alone laugh.

"Sora, I believe Mr. Urahara is genuine about it." Orihime held a hand to her chest.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I believe you mean this one." He looked at the blond man. "But what about the other stuff?" HIs voice and expression returning to their usual emotionless states.

The others looked at him in bewilderment.

"Or do you think I don't know that it was you who hid the Hogyoku in Rukia's gigai? How you never told my friends the truth about Soul Society, rather just sent them blindly in on a suicide mission?" He fired at the shop keeper. "I know you'd be more than capable of getting Rukia out of there yourself! And yet you thought this the best way of action?" He was very angry with the shopkeeper, but only his eyes showed it. "And you'd send me as well. To die if necessary, just so your precious object was safe. Although Aizen knew of your plan all along."

Kisuke was shocked. How did he know all of this?

"Or did you really believe me that stupid I wouldn't know you wanted to use me and the others for your plans with the Hogyoku? Hogyoku that _you_ created?"

The others looked shocked. Did Urahara really manipulate them this much?

"By the looks of their faces I'd say you never told them the truth." Sora shook his head in disgust."You never told anybody the truth. You're the reason why Rukia is dead."  
"You're correct." Admitted Urahara. "I made mistakes, big mistakes. But I hoped things would go well and nobody would get hurt. I just wanted to protect everyone from the truth."  
"Went well." The Espada commented sarcastically. "Protect anybody from the truth. Ridiculous." He scoffed.

"You're correct, it was. And pathetic." The man hang his head. "I never should have done things that way, but I truly wanted to protect everyone. But I suppose I lost sight of things."

Sora snorted again, but said nothing.

"Everybody makes mistakes." Commented Chad. "And things more or less did work out."  
"And you did help us get Sora back." Added Orihime.

"I'll make you and your friends gigai for your uses. I already did start." He looked at two figures. Following the man's gaze he realized it was Dondochakka and Pesche.  
"Guys, you are healed?" Sora looked at his two friends in gigai.

"Yes, Orihime healed us yesterday as you asked her." Grinned Pesche.

Looking at the girl he gave her a nod. "Thank you, Orihime."  
The girl blushed and gave a tender smile. "You're welcome."

"By the way, how did you two make it here?" Sora asked his two fracción.  
"You didn't think we'd leave them out, since we know you care about them?" Nel Smiled. "I visited them and told them about the plan, and that we'd be getting them. We wouldn't separate the two of you."

"I see." He looked a the two young girls. "I'm glad, thank you."  
The two girls too smiled and threw themselves at their master, hugging him, who awkwardly hugged them back and held them close, glad they were there.

The shop owner smiled as well. "I'll get you your gigai and you can stay here at the shop till we relocate to a safer location before the final battle begins." He told them. "Is there anything special you want for your gigai?"

"Is there a way for me to be able to, say, use my basic skills in my gigai, like a cero?" Sora asked. "So I don't have to get out if necessary?" He didn't trust the man, but he was here, and he'd make the best out of it.

"That should be possible. Anything else, like hide your reiatsu or something?" Urahara inquired.  
"Unnecessary, I can hide myself well enough." Sora waved him off.  
"Before we left we took your cloak, master." Zai held up his white cloak made by Szayel.

"Now that looks very familiar." Kisuke hid his face behind his fan.  
"It should, you saw it in the park." Sora answered bluntly.  
"I see, so it was you." Kisuke's look was unreadable.

"Maybe you'd want to introduce us?" Came a male voice from behind Kisuke.  
"Ah, Yoruichi!" He smiled at the small, black cat. "Well, this is Sora. Sora, this is Yoruichi." The man grinned.  
"You named your cat after Shihoin?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "That's desperate, man."

The people in the room started sniggering. Sora not understanding looked at them in confusion. Kisuke too was smiling, although he hid his smile behind his fan.  
"I _am_ Shihoin." The cat grumbled. "And I'm not _his_ cat."

Sora gave the cat a confused look. "You're Yoruichi Shihoin, Mr. Cat?"

"Don't call me Mr. Cat. And yes, I am." Sighing the cat started to change. After a few moment and once the smoke settled a dark-skinned woman stood there.  
"You're naked." Commented Sora, looking the woman in the eyes and never wavering.

"Of course, or did I have clothes as a cat?" She raised an eyebrow.

The other boys in the room quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring, and feeling embarrassed.

Sora then looked at the others, ignoring the woman altogether. "So what happens now? You dragged me here, so am I to pretend to be a human now? I'm not sure I can."  
"You'll learn and we will help you with it. We all will help you." Smiled Orihime.

"Great." He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh be nice, Sora." Nel chided him with a smile. "And you'll have to speak more. No more relaying things through your fracción." She told him, making Sora curse under his breath.  
"What do you mean by 'relaying what he says through his fracción?'" Asked Uryu.  
"Master dislikes speaking and had us relay anything he had to say to others for him" Explained Ai truthfully.  
"You know, you'll have to stop calling me 'master.' It would look strange." He looked at the two. "I told you this many times already though."  
"Of course, master!" The two girls smiled, while Sora merely shook his head. Why did they constantly ignore him like this?

Then the door flew open and a man came running in. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!" It was Isshin looking frantic and crying. "Son! It really is you!"

Before the man could attach himself to Sora the teen was on his feet and kicked him away.  
"Sora!" Orihime was shocked.

Pushing himself up his father looked at him. "Son." But what he saw broke him. He saw his son looking at him with absolute loathing.

"Don't come near me!" His voice was ice cold and full of hatred.

"But….son, why?" Isshin was heartbroken.

"Why?" His voice was ice cold and razor sharp. "I wonder, Isshin _Shiba_!"

"I see," His father looked away, "so you know. But you have to understand, things weren't so simple, you wouldn't understand!"

"What wouldn't I understand?" The teen stared him down. "That you are a former soul reaper captain? That mum was a Quincy?" The last piece of information got especially the attention of Uryu. "Or maybe you mean I wouldn't understand that she was murdered by a hollow and her soul devoured?" Sora's look was cold and hard. The others looked at him in surprise. Was it true? Did his father really keep this a secret from him?  
"Son….please. I merely wanted to protect you. I wanted you to have a normal childhood." He once again tried to get to his son, only to be pushed back once more.

"Sure, that went well. I had such a normal childhood. After all, seeing ghosts everywhere is so normal." His voice reeked of sarcasm. "And then I was plunged into all the soul reaper business, knowing nothing. And yet, you still lied to me! I had to find out everything from Lord Aizen."  
Isshin cringed at the title his son used for Aizen.

"And then I was also told you were friends with these two," he gestured to Kisuke and Yoruichi, "and yet you still all somehow failed to tell me anything. And you let mum die, letting me think the whole time it was my fault! I BELIEVED I MURDERED HER, YOU BASTARD!" It was the first time Nel, her companions and Ai and Zai heard their friend raise his voice, let alone yell. Sora never raised his voice at anyone. This must have been very painful for him.

The man before him looked crushed. Urahara and Shihoin also looked uncomfortable, while his two fracción looked at the teen in sadness. This was the most they have ever learned about their master's old life. It was all so sad.

"Ichigo, please….!" His father begged.  
"Don't ever call me that!" Sora growled. "My name is Sorarin Tu Odelschwanck. I discarded my old name and with it my old life when I became a hollow, making a new life for myself with my true family." He was merciless. "I don't want to have anything to do with you!"  
"I'll do anything you ask of me, just….please….give me a chance!" Isshin begged his son. "If not because of me, then because of the girls. Yuzu and Karin haven't been the same ever since I had to tell them about your death. You should have seen them at your funeral." The man cried. "First their mother and then their brother. They were completely crushed. They hadn't smiled once ever since!" The man cried. "After Masaki's death you became their world!"

Sora said nothing, just stared the man down. He didn't want anything to have to do with the man. Nel came next to him and whispered something to him, probably lecturing him, as she usually did. Or maybe advised him on the situation.

When she was finished she clapped the boy on his shoulder. "You need to show more emotions."  
"I have emotions." His look blank as was his expression.

"No offence, brother," Pesche came over to the teen and threw an arm around his neck, "but you are as bland as a white wall and cold as ice."  
"It's who I became." Sora shrugged him off.  
"But you can change that." Smiled Nel.  
Sora sighed and rubbed his eyes. They wouldn't leave him alone until he consented to seeing the old bastard. "Alright, alright, but you'll tell Yuzu and Karin the truth. The truth about yourself, about mum and her death, but also myself." He told the man. "You won't annoy me as you did. You'll leave me alone, until I decide to make the first step. You have a lot to atone for." He told the man. "Break any of these and I'll make you regret it!"

"So you really are a hollow." His father asked sadly.  
"I'm an Arrancar." He zipped his jacked up open to reveal his face. Everybody with the exception of Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, Orihime and AI and Zai looked at him in shock. His mask, combined with his cold look, was menacing.

Looking completely crushed, but nodding Isshin agreed. "I will tell them everything."  
"I have another condition." He stopped the man. "Ai and Zai are my family and I want them always close. They will live with us." He surprised his two fracción, who looked at him with tears in their eyes. They have never heard him speak about them like this and it made them happy.

"Of course….Sora….Son. I'll do anything you want." The man smiled.

"Good." The teen nodded. "Now get out of my sight!" He shot the man one last dirty look towards the man before turning away from him.

Broken, but with hope in his heart Isshin left.

"That was harsh." Pesche commented.  
"It was supposed to be, since I knew you'd never leave me alone, unless I agreed to seeing them." His expression blank once again and voice cold.

"You know us well." Smiled Nel, as did Pesche and Dondochakka.

Sora sighed in annoyance, but then remembered something. "Nel, come here." He looked at her, while touching the spot where his heart used to be.  
"What is it?" She came closer to him.  
Reaching under his jacket he took hold of something. With a quick motion he ripped it off and a silver chain could be seen falling to the floor. Then showing his open hand he showed everybody what he was holding. It was a small bone-like piece of something.  
"Is that….my mask piece?" She looked at him in surprise. He found a piece of her mask after she got attacked and kept it?  
"Yes, it is." He came closer to his friend and placed the piece of mask in its place. He then concentrated his spirit power into his hand, and slowly the mask healed.  
Nel looked at him shocked. How did he do that? She wasn't the only one that wondered this.

"I'll go lay down now. Show me a room, Urahara." He ordered the man and the vanished.


	6. Chapter 5 - Arriving on the battlefield

Waking up in the morning he found his new gigai sitting on the floor next to his bed. Settling into it he stretched his body. It felt strange. Especially since his face was uncovered. He wasn't used to that. It felt wrong. He also didn't like not to wear gloves.

Looking around could see his two fracción too had each a gigai ready as well. At least the blond man held his word so far.  
Walking over to their bed he pulled the blanket over the two sleeping girls. It put him at easy knowing the two of them were safe.  
He then exited the room as quietly as possibly as not to wake the two girls up. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. It all felt so strange. Sighing again he walked into what he presumed was the living-room. People were there.

"Ah, Sora!" Kisuke smiled at him. "How do you feel?"

Not feeling like speaking he merely shrugged, then sat down.  
"We were just speaking on what our next move will be." The blond man continued on. "You see everybody staying in Karakura Town will be put to sleep before the entire city is transported to Soul Society and replaced with a fake for the battle that is to come." The shop owner explained to the teen. "Everybody present will be leaving the city and going to Soul Society for the duration of the fight. To ride out the storm, if you will."

Looking around Sora could see Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and what looked like his dad.  
"Your dad will be coming…." Kisuke started saying when they heard the door opening, "right about now." He grinned.

Rapid footsteps approached them and Sora braced himself, knowing what would come. Then the door flew open and his two little sisters stood there, looking around the room, searching for him.

Finding the teen they stared at him. He had now long hair that reached below his waist, but it was him, they were sure of it. Both girls started tearing up.  
"Brother…." Whispered Yuzu before hurrying over and throwing herself on him, hugging him tightly. Soon after that Karin followed, crushing him with her hug and sobbing into his shoulder.

Awkwardly hugging them back he held the two girls.

"Big brother!" Sobbed Karin. "We missed you so much!"

Sora said nothing, just continued holding them, letting them cry for as long as they wished.

The two little girls hugged him closer and attempted to bury their faces deeper into his chest, as if this basic contact wasn't enough to make sure he was real and wouldn't go away again.  
"Please, don't leave us ever again!" Yuzu clung harder to him.  
"I never intentioned to leave." He spoke for the first time. "I didn't have a choice."

"W-we know. D-dad t-told us e-every-thing." They sobbed.  
"He did, huh? That's good." He shot his father a cold look. "Did he also tell you that soul reapers like him kill hollows like me?"  
The two girls froze in his arms.  
"I would never do that!" Protested his father.

"We are so sorry!" They suddenly apologised. "Is it undoable?"

"I'm afraid it is." Kisuke jumped into the conversation. "There might have been a possibility right after the failed training. However, not now, not any more." His voice regrettable. "Now you can't even evolve any more."  
"What do you mean?" Sora inquired.  
"You became an Arrancar artificially using the Hogyoku. This process stops all evolution for any hollow." He explained.

"That doesn't matter." He waved him off. "Anyway, what happens now? When are we supposed to go to Soul Society and what will we be doing there?"

"We will be going soon, now that everybody is here." The shopkeeper looked at the others.  
"And what about us?" Sora gestured to Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, Ai and Zai and himself. "We are hollows, the enemies of Soul Society."

"Don't worry about that, we will cover for you." The shopkeeper smiled  
"And so you will sit this battle out." Sora's voice was hard.  
"Son, there is nothing we can do." Isshin tried.

Sora ignored him. "I'll go and get Ai and Zai."  
"We will go with you!" His sisters exclaimed, holding onto him, not prepared to let go of him.

Getting to his room they found Ai and Zai already up and getting into their gigai. The two girls looked up at the newcomers.  
"Master! How are you?" Asked Ai.

"I'm fine, what about you two?" He diverted the situation.  
"We are doing okay." Zai smiled.  
"Are these our new sisters?" Asked Yuzu.  
The two Arrancar girl looked at her in surprise, as did Sora. "Yes. Yes, they are." His eyes becoming gentle.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

On their way to Soul Society The four young girls seemed to go on well. Especially Yuzu got attached to Ai and Zai, really liking the two. It seemed to Sora that things would be easy at least in this way. It was important to him for his fracción to get on well with his old family. He wanted them happy.

When they entered Soul Society he looked around. 'So this is how it looks like. Not exactly what I expected.' He thought to himself. 'The Seireitei is actually smaller than Las Noches.'

"Not exactly what I expected." Nel commented.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Sighed Sora.

"Relax you two, we go this." Kisuke hid behind his fan. "We will be housed in the Kuchiki mansion."  
"That's even worse, you realize that, don't you?" Growled Sora.

"Like I said, relax. All the captains are gone, we will be alone in that mansion." He waved the teen away as he entered the vast house. "Let's make ourselves comfortable."

Everybody sat themselves around a single room and either waited or started chatting away among themselves. His sisters stayed close to Ai and Zai, getting to know the two closer.

Sora on the other hand opened a window and sat in the frame, far away from the others, contemplating the situation. For the first time in days he might have felt relaxed, since he always rested best alone, and his mind was clear and at peace for once, if it wasn't for the situation he found himself in.

What were he to do? Was he to stay here and hide, like his father and Kisuke wanted? Or should he go on the battlefield? But then, for which side should he fight for? Should he go against Lord Aizen as Nel told him to, or should he go and fight for the man that showed him the truth and gave him a purpose once again?

Looking around the room he looked at the various people present, especially his blood family. How could somebody like him, _something_ like him, have a family and live like a normal human. He couldn't act like that past self of his, even if he wanted to. He was a completely different person. He didn't belong into this world. What would he do there?

"What are you thinking about?" It was Nel who came over to him. "You seem to be troubled."  
"I was wondering just how I can go back to the World of the Living. How can something like me have a life there?" He sighed. "You know I usually dislike everyone, especially humans."  
The green-haired woman giggled. "Yes, I know you do, but you can have a life. A life of peace, you just need to give it some time."  
"I know things can't happen all at once." He looked outside. "But can I really pretend to be a human? Or maybe a better question would be; do I want to? I care nothing for that world or its people."

"Nobody can tell you that. Only you can find the answers to those questions." She gave him a sad smile, knowing just how empty, cold and detached her friend truly was. "But that's not the only thing on your mind, is it?"  
"No." The teen admitted. "I'm wondering what I should do. Stay here, pretend like nothing is going on and await the result of the battle? Go fight Aizen, like you wanted me to, or go fight _for_ Aizen, the man who gave me the truth and a purpose once again?"

"Would you be truly okay doing all those awful things for that man?" Asked Nel. "Would you be alright to take him as a god? And what about facing his betrayal?"  
"You're saying it as if you weren't okay with it." He commented. "As far as I remember you killed and it never bothered you as long as you had a meaning."  
His old friend cringed at hearing the truth. "So what do you want to do?" She asked instead.

"I hate sitting in this house. Not only for doing nothing, but also for what it reminds me about. Doing nothing never produced results." He looked at his friend.

Nel smiled sadly. "You're leaving, aren't you?"  
Sora nodded. "Yes, I'll be going. I need to see the fight for myself." He looked her in the eye. "Don't worry, I won't do anything reckless. I know Aizen is fake. I just need to go to the battle and see things for myself to make a decision."  
"Let me come with you." She suggested.

"No." He shook his head. "I'd like you to stay here. Stay here and keep the others here. Especially Ai and Zai. I'm sure those two would want to go after me." He then got off the window ledge and started walking to the others.  
"Son, what is it?" Isshin asked, looking away from his two friends and looking what his son was up to.

"I need to go to the fight. I need to see it for myself." He told them, then turned to walk away without waiting for a reaction from any of them.  
"No!" It was Yuzu and Karin who jumped up and took hold of him, unwilling to let him go. "We just got our brother back, we don't want to lose you again!" The two girls started to tear up.

Sora looked at their faces. He had it not in him to truly care. He was a cold and empty thing. He never smiled, or showed any emotions outright. He was always distant, usually didn't even speak to others, but let others speak for him. And if anything happened he only retreated further into himself, bottling up the feelings he had. And yet, there was something about these two. They reminded him of Ai and Zai somehow.

What would happen if Nel was right and Aizen betrayed them? What would happen to his two fracción? What would happen to Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka? What would happen to these two?

Kneeling down before the two he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll come back. But there is something I need to do."  
"What are you talking about, son?" Isshin insisted. "We need to stay here!"  
"You have the power to protect those you claim you care about, and yet you three hide here, cowering." They disgusted him, but he showed none of this, keeping his face impassive as usual. "I'll not simply sit here. I can't sit here. I'll go to the battlefield." He then took out the candy dispenser that Kisuke gave him. Taking out a small pill he popped it into his mouth and got out of his gigai.

Kisuke wondered what he was up to. What did he wish to accomplish to merely go to the battlefield?

The gigai looked at him and gave him a salute. "I'll look after them!"  
"Thank you, Chappy. I shan't be long." He then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Came a voice from behind. "I'll be coming with you! I can heal any of the fallen." Orihime looked determined.  
"I'll be coming as well. Can't just let you handle it all on your own." Chad gave him a thumbs up.  
Karin looked at the large teen. "So lame! Who gives thumbs up any more." She mumbled to herself.

Uryu then stood as well. "No matter what happened you're still my friend." He adjusted his glasses. "I'll be coming as well. Somebody has to be the support."  
Looking each of them in the eye he could see there was no way he could talk them out of it, not that he wanted to. They were determined to see this through with him for some reason. Maybe for old time's sake? He didn't care, that was up to them. The probably thought he was going to fight, where in reality he wanted to make a decision. But again, he didn't care. Their own decisions meant nothing to him. He only nodded to them. "Let's do this."  
"Master!" Ai called after him. "Please, be careful!"  
Looking back he could see the four girls now huddled together, seeking comfort in each other's presence. Once again it gave him a feeling he didn't expect. He found comfort in their bond. Was this his decision?

He nodded to all four of them. Then he opened a garganta and all four of them vanished inside.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at a playground in the fake Karakura Town. Looking around the small group could see they were far enough from the battle.

Looking at the other three he divided the roles. "Alright. You two protect Orihime and keep her away from any kind of fighting. You, Uryu, try and bring the fallen to her, as you are the fastest."

The others nodded their understanding to his orders.

Turning around Sora could see something was up. Aizen stepped onto the battlefield. Quickly checking for reiatsu he noticed that almost all of the Arrancar were dead. Only Halibel and her fracción were left, although the reiatsu signature from those three was weak.

His hands balled into fists. So, everybody else was dead and Aizen didn't seem to be bothered by that fact. If anything he seemed to be relaxed.

He knew the man was fake, but they all fought and died for him. It made him furious.

Watching the man he could see him appear behind Halibel. 'What is he up to?' Sora wondered.

He then saw the rebel leader take his sword out and slash Halibel across the back. He then watched her fall to the ground far below.  
"Tier!" He said her name as he watched his friend cut down.

The others looked at him in surprise. Was that one of his friends?

Sora felt a surge of anger and hatred flare up in him for the man he lived for not so long ago. Seeing this single action made up his mind. He'd take Aizen out.

"Go! Take care of all those fallen." He commanded them. "Aizen is mine!"

The others nodded and quickly went on their way.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

They thought they had him. They were all fighting him. The captains as well as those calling themselves the Visoreds. They were soul reapers with hollow powers. They all banded forces together and fought Aizen as one.

Although some of them were cut down they thought they were holding up well against the monster. Together they were slowly able to push him back. Or so they thought.

Captain Hitsugaya attacked first, taking the lead in the offensive, helped by captain Kyoraku. The two of them launched several attacks at the ex-captain.

Then captain Komamura and Love Aikawa jumped in as well, attempting to catch Aizen in a scissor attack. However, the ex-captain was too fast.

Then another of the two blond Visoreds wrapped his whip-like zanpakuto around Aizen's sword, attempting to hold him in place, while at the same time a woman in a school uniform attempted to pierce him with her spear. Love attacked right after her, but both were repelled by the man.

The wolf-like Komamura then used his massive shikai, wanting to cleave the man in two. Aizen, however, stopped it with ease and then shattered it.

Aizen the disappeared and reappeared above the anthropomorphic captain, slashing at him with his Kyoka Suigetsu.  
Calling upon his bankai the large captain materialized a giant to protect himself and attack the rebel leader. But it was all to nothing. Aizen sliced through the giant's blade as well as its arm, and with it he took the captain's arm as well. All in a single swing.

Not allowing himself to be defeated so easily Komamura attempted a last ditch attack with his broken sword, only to be cut down by Aizen.

Love and Rose attacked him in tandem, but they too were cut down by him easily.

The rebel leader didn't even seem to be really trying. If anything he seemed rather relaxed as he cut down one opponent after another. He was faster and stronger than others. While others had to give it their all he didn't even seem to try.

Lisa attacked using her hollowification. Using her speed she wanted to impale the ex-captain, only to have her zanpakuto cut in two, before being cut down herself.

Then a captain with shoulder length, black hair, and missing an arm stepped forward. She flashed so fast she created several copies of herself. Using her speed she charged Aizen. The man prepared to slash at her with his sword, but a wall of ice stopped his hand.

Using Nigeki Kessatsu, or Death in Two Steps, she stabbed him with her sting-like zanpakuto and then targeting the same spot she stabbed him again. A butterfly-like stamp blossomed on Aizen's chest and everybody expected him to die from SoiFon's attack. After all this was her speciality. Anybody hit twice would die by Suzumebachi's poison, just like Ggio Vega who fought her before, Baraggan's fracción, did.

However, Aizen wasn't affected. A soul reaper battle involved spirit energy, and using his own superior energy he overwhelmed her own power.

He then made to strike her down, only to be slashed across his back.  
Kyoraku then emerged from the shadow Aizen had cast on the ice. However, rather than continuing and finishing Aizen off he stepped back and let the young captain do the honours.

Hitsugaya readied himself, already in his bankai form, and then charged the man. Aizen wrestled himself free of the ice and wanted to parry, but noticed Shinji. The blond Visored had his shikai ready and was already using its power. After inhaling the pleasant pink mist created by the blade Aizen fell under its illusion. Everything for him was turned around. Left to right, forward to back, and up and down.

Not having enough time to react accordingly he was stabbed from behind through his chest by the white-haired captain.

Thinking Aizen was dead and they finally won everybody relaxed, even the old head-captain. However, they couldn't have been more wrong.

Soon they realized the one impaled on Hitsugaya's sword wasn't Aizen, but his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, a lieutenant. Aizen in the meantime was safe on the ground. He has been using the power of complete hypnosis of his Kyoka Suigetsu from the very beginning.

The young captain set his friend on the roof of one of the buildings bellow him. How could they have done this?

Then a pained cry was heard from the rooftop. A cry that tore hearts apart. A cry of a wounded animal. The young captain couldn't take this. He was overwhelmed by pain, hatred and anger. In his frenzy he blindly attacked Aizen.  
"Captain!" Yelled Kyoraku after the boy. "Control yourself!

But it was to no use, Hitsugaya heard none of it, but his own roar as he charged Aizen.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Nearing the battle Sora could hear a sudden cry of pain. The scream spoke of a breaking heart and could see a young, white-haired captain charge the rebel leader recklessly, and Aizen preparing to strike him down.

Increasing his speed he intercepted both. He stopped Aizen's vertical strike with his own blade he held in his left and with his right caught the sword of the young captain.

Everybody seemed to freeze on the battlefield. What had just happened?

"What….what is this?" Hitsugaya couldn't believe his eyes. That newcomer just stopped his sword with his bare hand.

"Sora." Aizen's eyes narrowed. "So you are alive, after all."

The teenager said nothing in return.

"What's happening?!" Demanded Hitsugaya, not understanding.

"He just saved your life, captain Hitsugaya." Aizen answered calmly. "I was about to cut you in half, were it not for my once faithful subject."  
'So it's an Arranca?' Wondered the young captain, as did the others.

"What are you doing here, Sora? And why are you stopping me?" Demanded Aizen.

Sora looked the man in the eye, his own look hard and cold. His expression blank as usual. In his emotionless voice he spoke to his ex-leader. "I saw what you did to Halibel."

"I see. But, you see, she was taking too long with her opponents. I don't need failures. Just like the others were failures by getting themselves killed." Aizen's tone was almost mocking. It infuriated the young Arrancar.

"I see." Sora's voice betrayed none of his feelings. "Then we have a problem though, _Lord_ Aizen." He said 'lord' in a mocking way. "That was a big mistake you made."  
"Oh?" The rebel leader smiled. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"It's quite simple, really. I came here to make a decision, and you helped me make it. Now I will take you down." His voice still emotionless. But before he continued he turned to the captain, whose sword he still held in his right hand. "I brought Orihime with me. You and your fellow captains should visit her for healing. She already is taking care of everybody else."

This surprised the young captain, as it did everybody present. Was he there to help them? Why? Why did he care? And why did he bring the human girl with him? Were they allies or something?

They all had many questions, but there was no time for answers.

Gin watched the new development with keen interest. Could it be?  
Hitsugaya himself quickly concentrated on Momo's reiatsu and found it a considerable distance farther away than where he left her. Not only that but it was also getting increasingly stronger. It would appear that the Arranca in front of him was telling the truth. Momo and the others were truly being healed right now.

Aizen let them talk, he didn't care. It wouldn't change anything for them.

"And what do you plan on doing?" Hitsugaya asked the Arrancar.  
"I'll defeat him myself." He told the captain. "Tell the others to keep away. In your current conditions you wouldn't have a chance against him, especially now that he fused with the Hogyoku."  
"Oh, So you know?" Aizen smiled pleasantly.

"Of course. Just as I know about your plan of annihilating Karakura Town to create the King's Key."

The rebel leader chuckled. "Congratulations." He smiled. "But the knowledge won't help you."

Everybody present followed the exchange between Aizen and the newly arrived Arrancar in earnest. Did the boy really want to fight that monster on his won?

"Fight me on your own?" The ex-captain smiled. "How naive. You are merely the Tres Espada, do you really believe you can match me?"

The captains and Visored looked surprised. So the newly arrived Arrancar was the Tres Espada? And he was turning against Aizen? But even so, they managed to defeat the Primera, although with great difficulty. And even he couldn't have hoped to be able to stand against Aizen. So what could the Tresa possibly have?

Deciding not to answer that taunt Sora pushed the captain back. "You go and get yourselves patched up. And stay back, this will be dangerous." He then pushed Aizen back and launched at him.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Hitsugaya decided to go to the other still standing captains and Visored. They all watched the Arrancar attack Aizen and somehow be able to keep up with the man's speed and power.

"What do you think of the new development?" He asked the others.  
"Hard to believe this guy is for real." Commented Shinji.

"An Arrancar fighting our battle is unacceptable!" Came the voice of the head-captain.

"But, old man, what can we do?" Asked Kyoraku. "He was right, we don't have a chance against the man as he is now, especially not in our current state." He pointed out. "And if what he says is true and Aizen fused with the Hogyoku it might be impossible to defeat him."  
"I could see that." The old man grumbled. "You go and let yourselves be healed by the human girl. I'll go and fight Aizen."  
"You want to fight alongside the Arrancar?" Asked SoiFon.  
"I have no intention to fight alongside a hollow!" The head-captain looked menacing. "I shall deal with him at an appropriate time."

"You will not touch my son, you old bastard!" Came a voice from behind the old man.

Turning around they all could see three people.

"Isshin Shiba, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin." Yamamoto identified them.  
SoiFon looked especially surprised at the last name mentioned, but also glad. Glad to see her old mentor and friend to help them.

"The name is Kurosaki." Isshin corrected the head-captain. "And that is my son you're talking about. My son who came to help you and saved one of your captains from being cut in half!"  
"Your son is a hollow?" Wondered Kyoraku.  
"It's a long story." Kisuke looked away.

"It doesn't matter. He is still a hollow and, according to Aizen, an Espada." Yamamoto stared the newcomers down. "And so he shall be dealt with accordingly for his crimes."  
"I'm afraid neither of us will allow you to even touch the boy." Yoruichi stared back. "If you hadn't noticed he is fighting Aizen for you. Aizen whom you failed to defeat. Who cares if he is a hollow, or even an Espada, he is here to put an end to this war and to that man."

"Protecting a hollow is a crime!" The old man wouldn't let up.

"I couldn't care less about your law, you old bastard!" Growled Isshin. "First of he is my son, and I won't let you harm him. Second we are outlaws anyway, so what makes you think we care one bit." He stared daggers into the old man.

"If you wish to stay submerged in your ignorance, head-captain, go ahead. But then stay back and let us handle the situation." Kisuke told the old captain and then the three of them vanished, letting the others stare at the empty spots and contemplate their words.


	7. Chapter 6 - Sora's resolve

Using his hybrid style Sora pushed the ex-captain, not allowing him more than a couple seconds of respite. And at the same time steered him away from Orihime, Chad and Uryu. He couldn't allow the battle to get close to them. If it happened they'd be swept up in destruction the two of them were wrecking.

"Do you really believe you can match me, least defeat me?" Aizen taunted him. "For how long do you think you can keep this up?"

"He doesn't need to. He isn't alone!" Came Kisuke's voice and then a crimson attack.

Aizen jumped away and looked in the direction of the attack as did Sora. Standing there were Isshin and Kisuke.

For the first time Aizen looked displeased. Now it was three against one.

"I thought you didn't want to come." Mused Sora.

"Well, things changed." Urahara grinned.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

 _Kisuke was looking at his hands, deep in thought. There was a war raging and they were sitting here in safety twiddling their thumbs.  
"What is it, Kisuke?" Yoruichi brought him back to reality._

" _We should probably follow Sora." He told his two friends. "We can't just sit here and expect him to end the war for us alone."  
"You right." Isshin nodded. "I've disappointed my son enough already. And what if something happens to him?"_

 _The last part freaked his two young daughters out. "Dad!"_

" _Don't worry, sweethearts, he will be okay. I'll make sure of that." He hugged both of them. "Are you with us Yoruichi?"  
"You really have to ask?" She smirked._

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Then a war-cry sounded from behind the rebel leader and barely dodging there came Yoruichi, wearing a black bodysuit and wearing strange, grey armour on her arms and legs.

Now it was four against one.

"This is certainly interesting." The man commented.

"Let's end this, Sosuke Aizen." It was the old head-captain, blade already ablaze.

Now it was five against one.  
"Getting nervous?" Smirked Yoruichi.

"Not at all." He smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to a proper challenge. I just hope you can measure up to it."

"So confident, are we, Sosuke?" Smiled Urahara.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Smiling the man opened his shirt and showed them the glowing Hogyoku embedded in his chest. "It has began. Soon, I'll start evolving beyond your wildest dreams."

Slowly the tiny orb's glow intensified and Aizen started….branching out? Sora looked at the man in genuine curiosity. Aizen indeed seemed to be branching out from around his shoulders and neck.

Scowling Kisuke initiated another round of attacks at the man. However, Aizen was able to parry all of them.

Isshin then flicked his middle finger and with pressurised air send Aizen flying through a building. Then the four of them followed him, sending more attacks his way. But when Aizen emerged he didn't have a single scratch and his clothes seemed to change, seemingly becoming part of him and the Hogyoku, with part of his head enveloped as well.

Then the head-captain jumped in. However with his power he was only getting into everybody's way. And it didn't seem like it bothered him his power was endangering the others. He didn't seem to care for anybody else at all. His only goal was to destroy Aizen, and if that killed anybody else he seemed fine with that.

"Hey!" Isshin called to the man. "Be careful with that thing! If you hadn't noticed we are all fighting on the same side!"

"That's a matter of perspective. I'll handle the man myself." The old man brushed him off. "You're only in the way."

The doctor only growled at the man. Didn't he understand that if they didn't work together they didn't stand a chance against Aizen? That old fool!

"You should listen to them, head-captain." Aizen advised the old man. "Unless you all work together you don't stand a chance against me."  
"Don't be so full of yourself, whelp! I don't need the help of a hollow and traitors to defeat you!" Yamamoto growled at the ex-captain.

"You are a fool then." The rebel leader smiled before appearing before the old man, blade raised above his head. But before he could cut the old man down his blade was blocked by Sora.

"You're in the way boy!" Yamamoto sent a wave of fire at Aizen, not caring for his ally.  
"What are you doing?!" Demanded Isshin. Then Sora appeared next to him, unharmed. Letting out a sigh of relief he concentrated on the old captain again. "Can't you let go of you ignorance at least for a short while?"

"I told you already, you are only in the way!" The head-captain ignored him. He seemed like he wanted to say more but then Aizen was before him again and delivered a cut to the man's shoulder.

Kisuke acted fast and using Kido pierced Aizen's shoulder from behind. Not letting up he already was preparing his next attack. "Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro!" Six beams of yellow light slammed into Aizen's midsection. "Bakudo number sixty-three, Sajo Sabaku!" Now a rope made of the same yellow light wrapped itself around Aizen's body. Now the man was completely immobilised, but Urahara wasn't done yet. "Bakudo number seventy-nine, Kujo Shibari!" Eight black holes with a purple outline surrounded the rebel leader, with a ninth one manifesting in the centre of his chest. Not missing a beat the blond man continued "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado number ninety-one, Senju Koten Taiho!" Ten beams of energy surrounded the man as he recited the incantation and once finished shot straight at the immobilized Aizen, resulting a vast explosion.

"Are you alright, old man?" Asked Yoruichi.  
"I'm fine, I don't need your worry." Scoffed Yamamoto, making the woman scowl.

Isshin ignored the arrogant man and rather concentrated on Aizen. "Did it work?"  
"Very impressive." Came his answer from where the explosion took place. "But not good enough."  
"Are you really so overconfident now that you don't feel any need to dodge a level ninety Kido?" Kisuke asked the now changed man.

Aizen stood there completely enveloped in white, only purple eyes visible. "It might have worked had I not subjugated the Hogyoku. Now, however, I'm invincible."

"That's quite the claim, let's put it to the test." Kisuke grinned the him and with Isshin, Yoruichi and Sora attacked the man in tandem.

Although the rebel leader was able to parry all of the attacks two white handcuffs, one on each wrist, manifested themselves.  
"What is this? When have you done this?" Aizen demanded.  
"I touched your wrists when we all attacked you together just now." Kisuke explained. "You really let your guard down. The Aizen I knew would never let this happen." He shook his head. "The seals I places on your wrists block your reiatsu vents. Basically using your own reiatsu against you to destroy you from within."

Then there was another explosion in the form of a vast, white pillar of light. However, not even that one worked, as Aizen leisurely stepped out of it. "Very impressive, Kisuke Urahara." He took the cuffs and with little effort crushed them in his hands. "But it won't be enough." The then flashed behind Kisuke attempting to cut him down, but the blond man was able to parry.

And once again the old geezer was upon them and unleashing another vast column of fire, with little effect only to be saved by Kisuke this time.

"Speaking about being in the way." Commented Sora as he attacked Aizen, only to hear the old man growl.

"Brave, my dear Sora. But do you really believe you can match me?" Aizen increased the pressure with his blade.

Sora, however, didn't budge. "You still haven't realized it, have you?" His voice emotionless. "Or have you really not realised that no matter how much you try I can match you?"

If it was possible to see they would have seen Aizen frown. The boy spoke the truth. No matter how much force he expends it was not enough to overwhelm the boy. What was going on?

Attempting several other powerful strikes to shatter the boy's zanpakuto, or at least stagger him, but to no avail. The boy matched every single of his attacks and with one hand nonetheless.

"But how?!" Aizen demanded in frustration. "You were a mere Tres Espada!"

The head-captain's eyes narrowed in suspicion, while the others looked on in bewilderment. They knew his rank was not indicative of his power as they learned from Nelliel, but was he truly so vastly powerful? Enough to match the transcending Aizen?

"You always thought you knew about everything going on in Las Noches, but it seems you were wrong." Sora commented.  
"Don't mock me, boy!" Growled the being.

"I'm not." It was true there was no hint of mockery in his voice. There was no indication of any emotion at all. "I'm merely stating a fact." He shrugged. "And the fact is I hid my true power from everybody, even you."

"Your true power?" Wondered Aizen. "What power is that? You're a mere hollow, whereas I will transcend the likes of you and soul reapers."

This time Sora said nothing, merely increased the power behind his blade and pushed the wanna-be god back several feet.

Isshin came next and together they attached reishi chans to one of Aizen's wrists and ankles. Pulling on those chains they spread him wide, only for Yoruichi come crashing down, slamming her armoured foot into his back.

For a moment there was no movement, but then Sora, using sonído, flashed to where she stood and took her away. And as he did so there was a small explosion of power where the woman's foot was. Had Sora not taken her away her leg would have been blown away.

Aizen stands up with his new form cracked, but in no way distraught about it. "Congratulations, you saved Yoruichi's life." If it was possible to see they'd see him smiling.  
"Thank you." She looked at the boy in surprise. She didn't think he'd care if they were cut down.

"Don't mention it." He sat her down on the ground. Now it was his turn to attack. Using his extraordinary speed he delivered his four-pronged attack, sending the transformed Aizen skidding backwards, although otherwise unharmed. Not waiting even a second Sora was upon him using once again his hybrid style, when from above Yoruichi came.  
Aizen blocked the boy's attack with his blade and then Yoruichi's with his hand. However, the dark-skinned woman activated shunko and slammed the man into the ground.

Sora, Kisuke and Isshin all send a wave of their attacks. Sora his quadruple, fiery wave of azure energy. Kisuke a crimson wave with Benihime. And Isshin a Getsuga Tenshou.

All attacks impacted the lying man, resulting in another explosion. Once the dust cleared they saw Aizen, now standing and walking towards them. However, something was different about him. The white armour-like cocoon was slowly falling away from his head, revealing a new Aizen. He had long hair and his eyes had purple sclera, white irises and no pupils. How weapon also seemed to be attached now to his hand permanently.

Yoruichi was now standing with her three friends watching as Aizen slowly approached them. Looking to her companions she could see they were all distraught at the sight. That is all with the exception of Sora, who was hard to read due to his impassive look. Was that usual with him or was he not concerned?

"Three worthy strikes, but by far not enough." The transformed man smiled.

"Son? Now might be a good time to use your resurrección." Isshin said as he watched Aizen.

"As much as I'd like to I can't." Sora answered.  
"What, is you resurrección something that would endanger those around or something like that?" He looked at his son.

"Not quite." Sora didn't look at him, just continued to observe his opponent.

"What do you mean?" Isshin insisted. Everything their tried so far failed miserably. They could really use an advantage now.

"What I mean is I don't have one." The boy shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" His father looked at him flabbergasted. Kisuke and Yoruichi too looked at him.

"For some reason my power is chained." He explained.  
"How do you mean?" Kisuke pressed the boy.

Sora sighed in exasperation. "I mean it literally. Each time I tried to go inside my inner world I found it chained in black chains. I couldn't even see what it was, or come near, due to the blue flames raging around."

"Blue flames?" Kisuke looked at him in surprise. Sadly they didn't have time to further discuss this as Aizen was upon them. He attempted to swing at Yoruichi, but was blocked the orange-haired Arrancar. But the swing was still so strong the shock-wave still sent the woman flying.

"Nice try, boy, but not good enough." He attempted to push the teen away, but he stood firm.

Getting up Yoruichi could see the duel of force going on between Aizen and Sora. They could see that no matter how hard Aizen tried to push Sora was able to hold him back, however. And only with one hand nonetheless.

"Impressive, boy. Maybe you can be a bit of challenge for me." Aizen taunted, only to get a cold look from his ex-subordinate.

Then several massive fiery columns surrounded the two combatants. "Ennetsu Jigoku." Aizen identified the technique. "So you'd risk burning your ally to ash just to get to me?" He smiled.

"A mere hollow can never be an ally to a soul reaper." Yamamoto stated coldly. "And this way I can eliminate two flies with one attack. Sooner or later the boy would too be a threat."  
"You old bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Isshin went to attack the old captain. Sadly he was no match to him as his blade was easily blocked.

"Don't make this any worse on you, Isshin Shiba." The man pushed him back.  
"I told you already, it's Kurosaki!" He growled. "And I will not stand by as you attempt to harm my son!" He prepared for another attack together with his two friends.

"It's too late for that." The head-captain told them. "Ennetsu Jigoku!" He activated the technique.  
"NO!" Screamed Isshin and wanted to make a break for the inferno, only to be held back by Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Let go of me!" He demanded.

As they watched the pillars slowly started to close, joining one another. Soon, the entire surrounded area would be incinerated.

"No, Ichigo!" He forgot himself in his panicked state, calling him by the old name.

Pushing Aizen back and looking around Sora could see the pillars of flame closing and the heat increasing, making it unbearable inside the technique, making him sweat. If he didn't do anything he'd be badly injured, if alive at all.

Pouring his energy in the his blade he started turning around on his axis, releasing the same four-pronged attack. But due to him turning the attack spiralled around him. Then once he released it he stabbed the sword downwards and twisted it like a key counterclockwise. When he did that the attacked changed shape. Now there were not merely four, but many in a spiral, with Sora's blade being the centre of the attack.

The spiral attacked slammed into the wall of flame and slowly tore through it, nullifying the massive technique.

The people watching from the outside couldn't believe their eyes. One of Yamamoto's, the oldest and most powerful soul reaper, strongest technique was nullified by a young Arrancar boy.

Using sonído he appeared next to his happy father. "I told you already, my name is Sorarin."  
Isshin was close to tears from joy. "I know, son. I'm just so happy you are alright."

"How did you do this, boy?!" Demanded the old captain. He couldn't believe that his technique failed so miserably. All he wanted was to eliminate two threats at once.

"I owe you no explanation." Sora stated in his emotionless tone.

"But you do, you old bastard!" Isshin screamed at the old man.

"Indeed, it was a splendid power." It was Aizen, standing in the distance. However, they all could see he was bleeding. Sora's attack had caught him and injured him. "Not even I could fully defend myself from it." He was breathing hard now.

"Stand back, I shall finish him now!" Yamamoto took a step forward.  
"You ignorant fool!" Growled Sora's father.

But before anybody could make a move Aizen was the stabbed from behind by Gin's Shinso. The long blade quickly retracted to its original form and looking behind him he could see a smiling Gin.

"So you've taken your chance to kill me." Asked the bleeding Aizen. "But this won't be enough to kill me. Not even close."  
"Ah, but I lied about my zanpakuto's abilities." The silver-haired man smiled. "My sword doesn't extent as far nor as fast as I have claimed. And I left out a crucial ability." He then held up his sword and small piece of it was missing. "You see in my bankai I can leave a piece of my blade inside of somebody and when triggered will release a deadly poison that will break down anything to a cellular level."  
"You bastard!" Aizen cursed him. "I knew about your intention all along and waited how you would approach the situation."  
"Well, I decided this to be the best time as Sora and the others are pressing you." Gin grinned. "And now, Korose, Kamishini no Yari!"

Suddenly Aizen's chest seemed to explode into dust and the growing hole seemed to grow by the second. Using this situation Gin used Shunpo and grabbed the Hogyoku from Aizen disintegrating chest, the disappeared again farther away, near Sora.

Sora looked over at the silver-haired man. "Why did you do this, Gin? And what is this about him saying he knew about your intentions of killing him all along?"

"When I was a kid I witnessed something I wasn't supposed to. I saw the true nature of Sosuke Aizen. And although I was still a kid I understood what a dangerous man he was." The man revealed to the Arrancar and others. "There and then I decided I'd kill him one day, even if it meant abandoning everything I knew and held dear."  
"You want us to believe that?" Isshin appeared next to the two, helping Yoruichi.

"Indeed! He is still a traitor and criminal of the highest degree!" Growled the head-captain.

"Well, he did just kill Aizen and stole the Hogyoku from his very own chest." Commented Sora, silencing the two.  
"A good point indeed." Kisuke smiled as he too came over.

"It's good to see you on the right side, Gin." Yoruichi came over and clapped the man on the shoulder.  
"It's good to be back." Gin smiled.

"Do not think you're of the hook, Ichimaru." Warned Yamamoto.  
"Oh give us all a break!" Grumbled Isshin.  
But then the Hogyoku started to glow again, and in the distance Aizen was screaming as he too began to glow with a massive output of spirit energy. Was he still alive?

The ex-captain then disappeared in a flash of light and in another flash stood before Gin. "Did you really believe that would work?" Smirked the now transformed Aizen. He looked similar to before with a few alterations. He was now sporting what looked like a blank, third eye in the middle of his forehead. In the middle of his chest there was a hole now, like a hollows, with the difference that in the centre of it was the Hogyoku attached by four white stripes. The most distinguishable feature about the man, however, were his….butterfly wings? They also couldn't feel his reiatsu any more.

Gin wasn't suddenly able to hold the small orb in his hand. It was as if the Hogyoku was fighting him to get back to its rightful owner.

"Even without the Hogyoku in my body it still belongs to me. And with it I'm immortal." The man smiled as the Hogyoku flashed again, and escaping Gin's grasp was once again in Aizen's chest. Then they both glowed again.

"I must thank you, Gin." Aizen smiled. "Only with your betrayal could I achieve my full transformation. Now I'm a being beyond soul reaper and hollow alike." He then slashed Gin across his chest, but before he could deliver another blow Sora was before him, blocking him once again.

"That's as far as you will go." The teen stared him down.

"A bold claim." Aizen smirked as he increased the pressure.

Yoruichi appeared behind the newly transformed man and delivered a punch. Only to be blocked and with a single swing of his arm the armour on her right arm shattered.

The head-captain tried another slash of fire, but was too sent flying backwards.

Aizen then launched at Sora, delivering a powerful strike. The teen was able to batter the slash away, but a large building next to them was blown away. And then another with another slash.

The others could only stare on in horror, such incredible power.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Kisuke entangled Aizen in a black net with a red hue. "Hiasobi, Benihime!" He exclaimed as he stabbed the net with his blade, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net. The there was another explosion. This one a fiery pillar.

Having retreated as Urahara started his assault he watched the fireworks. However he doubted it would work. And he was proven right a few moments later when Aizen stepped out of the inferno.

Rushing forward he engaged the man. One swing of their swords extinguished the flames. "I'm surprised you can still keep up. After all I far surpass the likes of you now!"

"I told you already." The teen gave him his usual cold stare. "Since the beginning I was hiding my true power." He then flared his reiatsu. It was far beyond a Tres Espada. It was far stronger than the spiritual energy of any of his allies.

Isshin looked in surprise at this son. Was he really that powerful? Even without his resurreción?

Sora then went on the offensive. Using his hybrid style he used close body strikes and parries, as well as his mastery of martial arts, keeping the man off balance and delivering several painful kicks and punches with his off hand.

"We have to help him, Isshin!" Insisted the shopkeeper.

They both flashed stepped to where the fight was taking place. After a moment Yoruichi too appeared, having brought Gin to a safer location.  
Yoruichi delivered another powerful blow to the man's back as he was distracted by the boy, sending him flying. She was a beast of a warrior.  
Then the three old friends converged on Aizen, using their most powerful strikes and punches. Sadly before they could deliver another round Aizen recovered and with a slash send Yoruichi flying, badly hurt and the rest of her armour shattered.

Yamamoto attempted to help, but was of no use to them as all three of them were being overpowered by the rebel leader.  
Sora once again intercepted Aizen before he could fatally injure any of them. "If you don't want to use your bankai then stay away, you're of no help, you're only getting in my way." He ordered them before pushing Aizen away and engaging him again.

Several more destroyed buildings later the two of them were in a blade lock, pushing each other. "I'm glad you were able to give me a real challenge. I'm happy I got to properly test my abilities." Aizen laughed. "But I can tell you are having difficulty keeping up with me now."

It was true, Sora was pushed almost to his limit. He had to put everything he had just to hold his blade away. Although he was still using only one hand to do so. He never used both hands. But if Aizen got any more powerful, or worse, evolved again, he'd be overpowered.

"Once I defeat you I'll finish off your father, then others warriors on the battlefield and your friends." He laugh was deranged. "And when I'm finished I'll go after your little fraccióne. After all it was I who gave them to you." He grinned.  
When Aizen spoke about his fracióne something in Sora broke. His anger and hatred went through the roof and with them his power as well.

"Then I'll direct my attention on Nelliel and her two little friends." Aizen just didn't know when to shut up.

He was infuriating Sora further with this, who then pushed him away and ended their blade lock. Looking up Aizen could see the boy's eyes now turned azure blue.

The teenager then attacked him with a swift sword flourishes, pushing Aizen back, who had trouble keeping up with the boy's speed and strength. What was happening?

Kicking the man back Sora charged up a cero and fired it at the rebel leader. Before Aizen could do anything there was another hole in his body. This time made by the cero. How could his attack have so much power behind it to damage him this much?

Then using the momentarily distraction he flashed behind him and delivered a strike to this flank, cutting his side open. Then kicking him away.  
Aizen landed hard and coughed up blood. How was he able to do this to him? Just a little while ago his he didn't have such power behind him. Something in him changed. But the boy himself admitted not having a resurrección. So where was this power coming from?

Isshin, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Yamamoto were watching the teen fight. Just how powerful was he? Then they saw the two lock blades together and it appeared like Aizen was saying something. Whatever it was was having an immediate effect on the orange-haired Espada. His power flared to new heights and it would appear Aizen was at first ignorant to that fact. That is until he was pushed back by said teen.

They all watched as his power became heavier, colder and more violent. But they had no idea how much until they watched Sora blast a hole through Aizen and then cut him as well. What was happening?  
Looking around Yoruichi could see a strange glint in Kisuke's eyes.  
Aizen slowly got up and stared at his weapon. This power was supposed to be his to use as he pleased. But instead the boy was now standing against him. And worse he was winning at the moment. It enraged Aizen.

"You pitiful creature!" He yelled as his body healed. "How dare you do this to me! You nothing but a worm!" But the teen didn't react. He was merely staring him down with those ice-cold eyes. "Nobody can do this to me! I'm a god!" He yelled. Then accessing the Hogyoku's power he was once again enveloped by energy. This time it was a massive column of purple reiatsu, evolving once again.

The three friends watched this with fear. To what heights was it possible to evolve for him? But then looking at the teenager they could see he didn't seem worried at all. He stood there untroubled by events.

One the energy disappeared he stood there. His white robe changed to a full-body suit, with two sharp spikes protruding from his shoulders. His wings changed as well. They weren't butterfly-like any more, if anything they looked bat-like, with the arms of the wings being all black, while the membranes were a dark purple, and they had what seemed like white eyes on them. His torso now sported three holes instead of one. If anything he now looked more like a hollow than ever before.

"Yes," His voice was raspier, "this is unforgivable. Unforgivable!" He roared before charging what looked like a purple cero.

The beam of energy soared towards the Arrancar who merely raised his sword and cut the attack in half.

"Nobody is stronger than I! Nobody!" He roared again and then teleported to where Sora stood. "I'll destroy everything you might hold dear once I'm finished with you! Then I shall take my rightful place as the god of this world!"

Something more was happening with Sora, however, than at first. Blue flames erupted around him and his sword too seemed to be on fire.

'What is this power?' Aizen wondered. 'No matter what I do he seems to be getting stronger by the second.'

Screaming in frustration he charged another cero, only to have the boy catch it in his bare hand and crush it. He had to admit he was getting worried now. What was this power seeping from the boy? It was absurd. How could a mere hollow overpower a transcended being like himself?

He screamed again, but this time in agony as Sora's flames seared his flesh, leaving deep scars. Another slash and two of his wings fell off, searing the wound at the same time.

Even with his full power he was unable to stop the boy from advancing.

Sora pushed his advantage. A cut to the hip, then to the arm, then he cut another wing off. Each time burning Aizen as well.

The rebel leader's face now showed nothing but pure terror. His adversary was still getting more powerful and he could do absolutely nothing to stop him. And the Hogyoku couldn't keep up healing the wounds the Espada inflicted upon him. Slowly his strength was leaving him, there was no way for him to be able to keep this up for long.

Mustering all the strength he had left he wanted to decapitate the teenager, only to have his blade swatted away like a fly with a single hand.

Sora then lifted his sword high above his head, charging all of his energy into it. The blade burst into massive azure flames. Aizen lifted his own sword to block, pouring his remaining energy into it as well, but to no avail. As Sora's blade came down Aizen's sword shattered and the pieces disintegrated under the force of the blue flames. Then the energy bit through his body and continued on for several blocks, destroying them completely.

Once the attack dissipated there was Aizen, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His body badly scorched, his arms and legs missing.

He started coughing up more blood. He lost. It was a devastating defeat. He doubted he could get back up after this. His strength was leaving him and the Hogyoku seemed to be failing.

Then Sora was standing above his broken body, his eyes still the same cold, azure blue. This was the end. With a swift swing of his blade Sora relieved Aizen of his head, then charging up another cero he obliterated it. Then plunging a hand into the man's scarred chest he tore the tiny orb from it and with another burst of flames destroyed what was left of Aizen's body.

Only after that did the power around him started to disappear.


	8. Chapter 7 - The war ends

They all looked on in amazement. He did it. He actually did it! He managed not only to defeat Aizen but to kill the man. And once Aizen was no more the strange power around him started to disappear.

Coming over to him they could see there was nothing left of Aizen, except from a bloodstain on the ground and the Hogyoku in Sora's hand.

Watching the boy they noticed he was panting slightly, using that strange power must have exhausted him.

"Son, are you alright?" Worried Isshin. Even though he may he have outgrown them all he was still a young boy in his eyes. His young boy, no matter how much he might have changed.

"I'm fine." Was Sora's curt answer. He then threw the Hogyoku to Urahara. "Destroy it."

Catching the tiny orb he looked at his friend. "You don't want it?" He asked. "It would give you power. And you might be the only one worthy of it."  
"What is this, Urahara?!" Demanded Yamamoto. "We barely got rid of one monster and now you want to create a new one?"  
"Don't you dare call my son a monster!" Growled Isshin.

"I have no interest in it." Sora ignored the two arguing. "I won't be like that man." He then turned around and started to walk in the direction of his friends.  
"Where are you going?" His father asked.

"To collect the others." Sora didn't look around, just continued to walk.

"You have my word, I will destroy it!" Kisuke smiled at the teen's back. He was sure now, the boy he used to know was still there, although perhaps slightly different. He was still somebody to be counted on. And somebody he wanted to repair things with and forge a new friendship.

"And I will be present to oversee everything." It wasn't a suggestion, but an order from the old captain.

"You're welcome to, head-captain." His mischievous grin back.

"One more thing, Urahara." The captain looked at the retreating boy. "How strong is he really? What is his power? And can we prepare for it?"

"Even if I knew the answers to those questions I wouldn't tell you." Kisuke followed after his two friends, Yoruichi by his side. "I broke his trust once and I'm not going to do so again."

They left the head-captain captain standing there, furious and staring daggers into them, but since there was nothing he could do that wouldn't involve force, which could easily backfire he too made his way to his soldiers.

Nearing the assembly they could see several of the captains and visoreds up and well. They all have been healed by Orihime in the meantime. The rest of them and the lieutenants still had to regain consciousness.

As they closed the distance they could see all them watching them. No, not them, the three old friends realised. They were watching Sora. They all must have witnessed his immense power and defeat of Aizen and were wary of him. All of them except for his three friends.

"Sora, you made it!" Cheered Orihime, while Chad gave him a thumbs up and Uryu merely adjusted his glasses.

He gave them a nod. Then looking to the side he noticed four figures lying under Orihime's orange shield. Looking closer he could see it was Halibel and her three fracción. Walking closer he could see they were still unconscious.

"They will be alright. Their injuries were severe, but nothing I couldn't fix." She smiled, wanting to calm her friend.

Looking at them he felt relieved that they would be okay. "Thank you, Orihime." He gave her another nod. He was truly grateful for this. "Could you heal Gin as well?" He asked indicating the silver-haired man. "He helped us."  
"If you say so, then of course!" She smiled.

"What is this?!" Demanded the old head-captain. "Healing of the invading Arrancar and traitors?!"  
"Head-captain, the three of them insisted on healing those four and were prepared to fight us to defend them." Reported SoiFon.

"Explain yourself, Ishida!" The old man ordered.  
"They are Sora's friends and so we helped them." The Quincy shrugged.  
"I don't care whose friends they are, they are criminals that came here to invade Karakura town and need to be punished." He made a move toward the four unconscious forms, but all three of the friends got in his way, blocking him.  
"Wait, you can't do this!" Orihime wanted to stop him. "They were manipulated by that man as well. They deserve a chance!"  
"That doesn't change anything. They attacked captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Not to mention they are mere hollows, abominations of life." He looked at the threateningly. "Now get out of my way!"  
"We will not." Chad stood his ground.

"That's enough of you, old man!" Isshin was really irritated by the old man. Could he only think in black and white?

"Silence!" Roared the old man. "If you will not step aside then you'll be punished with them." He threatened the children.  
Then he felt a blade against his throat. Looking around he saw Sora. "I've had enough of your ramblings, old man. Now step aside, you owe me that much at least. I'll keep them in line." Then he looked at Gin. "As for him you'll pardon his crimes now that the truth is out."

The other captains tensed up.  
"I don't owe you anything, Espada! I never asked for your help." He growled. "And pardoning his crimes?! Don't make me laugh, boy."  
"Oh give it a break!" Isshin had enough. "If it wasn't for my son all of you would be dead now! He saved your hides single-handedly and this is the thanks you show?! You truly are spineless!" The man scolded the head-captain. "As for Gin, you heard the truth yourself from his own mouth. Or are you going to deny that as well?"

"That's enough of your insolence!" Yamamoto flared his reiatsu to intimidate them and to establish his dominance once again.

Kisuke and Yoruichi stepped between the man and the children as well. "If you want to get to them, head-captain, then you have to go through us as well. We won't let you threaten children." Warned Yoruichi. "In the fight you did nothing but get in the way and endanger others and now you want to make demands?" She glared at him.

"I'd have to agree, head-captain." Kisuke gripped his sword tightly. "Not to mention it was Orihime who healed all of your forces. And remember, she had nothing to do with this fight. She could have as well stayed hidden in safety and wait-out the war. Is this how you are going to thank her?" Kisuke played their cards.

"Kisuke Urahara is right." It was Hitsugaya who spoke up. He was looking at Momo and Rangiku. If it wasn't for the human girl they would have died.

The head-captain scowled at the young captain. This was not what he needed right now.  
"I don't know who you are really," Shinji too stepped in, looking at Sora, "but you did save us all. And if it wasn't for our friend Orihime here," he smiled at the young woman, "Hiyori would be dead." He conceded. "For that you have my vote, kid." The other visoreds agreed with their leader.

"Well, there you have it." Isshin grinned victoriously. "We're taking them whether you like it or not!"

This time the old captain remained quiet.

Isshin, Kisuke, Chad and Uryu collected the unconscious women as Orihime supported Sora, who started to sway on his feet slightly.

Opening a garganta they all headed to Kisuke's shop and home. Nel and the others should already be there and they didn't want to keep them waiting any longer.

Once they arrived and stepped into the house Sora was enveloped by several hugs. All from his fracción, Nel and her friends, as well as his sisters. They all wanted to know what happened. But before anybody could say a word the young Espada collapsed.

"Sora!" Screamed Orihime, Nel and his father.

"Brother!" Yuzu and Karin exclaimed, both alarmed.

"Master!" Yelled the boy's fracción.

"Everybody call down." Kisuke pushed his way forward and put a hand on Sora's forehead. "He just passed out from exhaustion. The fight with Aizen took its toll on him." He reassured the others. "Help me get him into a bed and then we can tell you everything." He suggested.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Sora slowly woke up. Looking up he recognised the ceiling of his room at Urahra's. Laying motionless he wondered for a while what had happened and how he got here. He then realised he remembered nothing after they came back from the fake Karakura Town. The others must have carried him into his room.

Slowly sitting up in his bed he noticed he was alone in the room. What time was it? And how long was he out?

Sighing he got out of bed and got into his gigai, which he found next to his bed again. Leaving his room he went into the living area only to find everybody sitting there.

"Master!" His two fracción jumped up and ran to hug him, closely followed by his sisters. All four of them had tears in their eyes, happy he was alright.

Hugging them he looked at the others, while holding them close. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"Almost eighteen hours." Isshin revealed. "How are you, son?"  
"I'm fine." Then looking around he found five new people sitting with them. "Tier, Franceska, Emilou, Cyan." He was the only Espada to ever use their first names, and the only to actually be allowed to.

The four looked at him. "So it's true, you're alive." Said Halibel.

"Yes, I am. It was a plot devised by Nel, if perhaps a bit crude." He shot her a look, only to have Nel stick her tongue out at him. "I understand you may hate me now because of of what happened and how things went…." But he wasn't allowed to finish.  
"Hate you?" The blonde woman interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "You defeated that monster single-handedly. Not to mention you saved me, and more importantly, you saved my fracción as well." The other three women gave their leader a grateful look for her words. "No, I don't hate you. I'm very grateful to you. And I don't think the girls hate you either." She looked at the three.  
"No, we don't hate you, Lord Sora!" Confirmed Mila Rose, the other two nodding.

"Please," he held up a hand, "I'm no lord and never was, so there is no need to call me that. We are equals." He received a warm smile from Nel.

He also got grateful looks from the four women. The taciturn Arrancar always treated those he deemed worthy well and with respect. Sure, some people like Apacci were often irritated by his silence, but at the same time grateful for him. If it wasn't for him the three of them might as well have been dead once before.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

 _It was when was still a fracción and under the apprenticeship of Nelliel. It was a usual day and he was minding his own business as usual, merely getting some things done for Nel. Nothing exciting has really been going apart from constant training. Not that he minded. He liked a bit of peace and quiet._

 _He was walking through the corridors of Las Noches, his destination to deliver some paperwork to Gin. Just routine stuff._

 _As he was walking through the corridors he heard something. It sounded like Yammy was having a good time, which hardly could have been anything good, since the large man was nothing but a sadistic brute._

 _Quickening his pace he came across the scene. Yammy was beating the life out of Apacci, Sun Sun and Mila Rose. He had no idea what the three had done, if anything at all, since you didn't have to do anything to get on Yammy's bad side, to deserve this, but the man was showing no mercy. If nobody stopped him he'd beat them to death._

 _Using sonído he appeared before the brute and stopped his fist with a single hand. "What is this?!" The Espapa demanded. "How dare a mere fracción stop me!" He yelled. "You may get special treatment, but you are no Espada. You're just a worm!" He retracted his arm again and punched again, only to have his fist caught again._

 _Sora merely gave him an emotionless look before grabbing his arm and throwing the large man out of a nearby window._

 _As the brute's screams died down he went over to the three fallen women. Kneeling down next to them he looked them over. They weren't in a good shape, but they would live._

 _Sun sun then slowly opened her eyes and looked at the strange Arrancar boy. His eyes showed no emotion, but something about his body language told her he would make sure they were alright. After all he already disposed of Yammy. And alone!_

 _Noticing her watching him he he looked at her. "Are….are you alright?" He asked tentatively._

 _Nothing could have surprised her more than this, since he never spoke to them before. She, nor her friends have never heard him speak to anybody before, not even a greeting, although he did show respect to their master by bowing to her._

 _She smiled and nodded at him. He had a very pleasing voice. It was midrange, pretty usual for a teenager. Not too high and not too low either. It was smooth and kind of silky._

 _When he made a move closer she shook her head. "Them first." Somehow she thought he could be trusted.  
Nodding he took Mila Rose, who was the worst off, into his arms and using Sonído he hurried off to Halibels Palace. Once there he kicked the door until she opened it.  
Seeing her subordinate in such a state she gave him a murderous look. "What is this?! What have you done!"_

 _Sora merely shook his head, indicating it wasn't him. Although he knew he should he couldn't bring himself to speak. His aversion to it was far too strong._

 _Seeing she wouldn't get a proper answer out of his, as usual, she decided to push this aside and beckoned him inside. Once there he hurried to put the woman into a bed. "No, where are the rest?" Demanded Halibel._

 _Signaling for her to follow he hurried back. Arriving back he was glad nothing else has happened to them. They were just as he left them._

 _Seeing them Halibel hurried over. Kneeling down beside them she place a hand on Apacci's forehead._

" _He save us." Breathed her other friend. She now noticed her looking at her. "He stopped him. He stopped Yammy."  
"Conserve your strength." She placed her other hand on her forehead. "We will take you home to rest." She indicated for the boy to help her.  
Sora then walked up to them and scooped Sun Sun up into his arms. Turning to the blonde Espada he nodded before vanishing and hurrying back to their palace._

 _Once there he waited for Halibel before going inside. When she saw him she gave him a bemused look before going inside with him at her heels. They laid both women in beds and left them to rest._

" _I'll go get Szayel to heal them. If you'd wait here, please. Just in case." He gave her a nod. She then vanished for the search of the pink-haired scientist._

 _When she returned with the man she found Sora waiting in the exact same spot she left him at, only with his arms crossed. What a strange boy he was._

 _As they entered he gave her a nod and made a move to leave. She stopped him. "What exactly happened between them and Yammy? I want to know now!" She demanded. She wouldn't let him leave until she got an answer from him._

 _He looked at her silently for a moment, then looked over to Szayel._

" _They are in their rooms." She told the scientist. "That way." She pointed bowed to her and left them. "Well?"  
Sighing he nodded. "I don't know what really happened." He began, slightly surprising the Espada. "I just heard some commotion and hurried over. I found Yammy beating them."  
"And what happened to him?"_

" _I threw him out of a window." He shrugged._

 _Halibel looked at him dumbfounded. His deadpan voice in which he described that event was rather amusing. It also surprised her. She had heard the boy was strong. Espada level even if he was still ranked as a fracción, but hearing it for herself was different. What impressed her more, though, was his attitude. He didn't boast, nor did he demand any kind of recognition. Had she not stopped him he would have left without saying or wishing to hear anything._

 _Nodding she let him leave._

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

"Thank you, Lord Sora." The three women bowed their heads to him. Why was everyone ignoring him? Shaking his head he turned his head towards the last newcomer. "How are you, Gin?"

"I'm well, thank you." He nodded to the Espada. "If it wasn't for you we all would be dead."

Sora's unconcerned and disinterested shrug made the others smile. Typical of him.

"So what happens now? Did you get any word from Soul Society?" Sora asked the man.

"Apparently they listened to you and the others and I was pardoned." Gin gave him a smile, and Sora nodded his understanding. "Although I won't be allowed back as a captain. But I can see my friend again at least." His expression softened. "Rangiku agreed to hear me out once she found out the truth."  
"It's a least something." Isshin shrugged.

"Yes, it is. And I'm very grateful to all of you." He bowed his head before them.  
"Don't worry about it." Kisuke grinned as he waved the man off.

"So what will you do?" Asked the orange-haired Arrancar.

"Kisuke here offered me a place here at the shop, which I gladly accepted. At least until I figure out what to do now." He gave another nod to the shop owner.

"I see, that's good." The teen nodded to himself.

"And I'm sure Rangiku will be glad to see you again, Gin." Isshin wiggled his eyebrows at the ex-captain, making him uncomfortable.

"Dad! Please, don't be creepy." Karin begged their father, making others laugh.

"And what will happen to us?" Halibel meant herself and her three friends.

"You'll stay here with us in the World of the Living. Kisuke here will give you each a gigai." He looked at the blond man. It was an order, not a request, but the man nodded his agreement. "We will find you a place to live and enrol you into school with us."  
"Us going to school?!" Exclaimed Apacci. "Are you serious? Why can't we go back to Hueco Mundo?"

"You can, I can't keep you here. But I believe it'd be safer for you to stay here with us than going back." Explained Sora.

"We will do as you say." Halibel announced.  
"Eh? For real?" Neother of the three women liked the idea going to human school, but one look from their leader silence them.  
"Yes, really." She gave them a sharp look. "We owe Sora at least that much."  
That made the teen uncomfortable. "You don't owe me anything." He shrugged them all off, earning another smile from Nel and more appreciation form the four. They all submitted to the idea after this.

"Will we too be going to school, master?" Zai inquired.  
A nod from Sora confirmed it. "Yes, you'll be going with Yuzu and Karin." That made the two girls smile, happy about the fact. The four of them became very close in a short period of time.

"So you too will be returning." It was Chad who spoke up.  
"Yes." He sighed. "As much as I dislike the idea."  
"Oh cheer up, son. It will be alright." Isshin smiled at his son, only to get a blank look, but it didn't bother him anymore really.

"We will all help you to fit in." Chirped in Orihime.

"We are all friends here now." Confirmed Nel.

"For now I'll give you rooms here until we find something for the four of you." Kisuke told the four new Arrancar. "Same with you Gin."

"Well, we should go home." Isshin got up and stretched. "And there is still a surprise for you home, Sora, son."

Raising an eyebrow he said nothing, just shrugged at the man's antics. "I will visit you soon." He told Halibel and her friends, then stood as well. "What about you Nel? What about you, Pesche and Dondochakka?" He wondered.  
"Orihime offered us her own apartment graciously." She smiled at her new friend.

"I see." He nodded and the six of them made their way out.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Once home the Yuzu and Karin took hold of Ai and Zai and pulling them with them they hurried to show them the house and especially their room, clearly excited. Sora on the other hand slowly walked through the house, taking everything in before walking up to his room. It felt strange and in a way wrong to be back.

Entering his room he looked around. Everything was the way he supposedly left it. Sighing he went to his desk and touched a few items. There was still a piece of homework he never finished.

After a few moments he looked over to the closet in which Rukia used to sleep in. Walking over he touched the sliding doors. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

He slowly opened the door only to be met face to face with Rukia. "Sometimes I don't need you to protect me." She responded smiling.

For a long while he stared at her, completely bewildered.

"Hi, Sora." She greeted him.

"Rukia!" He couldn't believe his eyes. "How are you here? I thought….I was told that…."  
"That I was dead?" She smiled at the confused teen. "Brother saved me."  
"Byakuya." He did not expect the stuck up captain do anything for Rukia, but obviously he was wrong. "I see. I'm glad." He then realised something. "Wait, did you call me Sora?"

"Yes, I did. Your father told me all about you." He was still as dense as always.

"Is that why you're here?" He was confused.  
"What do you mean?" She giggled. "I always lived in your closet."  
Then it dawned on him. "You lived here the entire time!"

"Yes, I did. Your father gave me a sanctuary after I was rescued and together with your sisters a home." She revealed to him.

"And so you lived in my closet the entire time?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I always did." She looked at her hands. "Beside, it reminded me…." She didn't finish, but he understood. She would never use his bed. It reminded her of him. That was why she never touched anything in his room. He came closer and enveloped the soul reaper in a hug.

Rukia looked up in surprise at him, she probably didn't expect this. But then being completely honest he didn't either.

Overcoming her surprise she hugged him back, glad she had her friend back. Letting go of him she looked him over. "You certainly look different."

"How do you mean?" His expression and voice both emotionless, although his eyes told her he was glad to see her.

"You really are a hollow, aren't you." She touched his long hair and stroke it with her other.

Letting out a sigh he took out his candy dispenser and popped one pill in. Immediately he was separated from his gigai and stood there in his real self. Chappy in the meantime hopped with happiness.

"You got Chappy!" She smiled at him.

"Yes, it reminded me of you." He told her, making her smile. She then slowly reached up and slowly unzipped his jacket, revealing his masked face. To say it unnerved her was an understatement. He looked menacing.

Looking a little lower she saw his under-shirt wasn't buttoned up completely and she could see a small part of his hollow hole poking out. Reaching out she touched it.

It was a tender spot for every hollow, but not knowing what to do he let her.

Rukia's look was sad as she touched his hollow hole. "Such an awful thing." She closed her eyes.  
"Why?" He inclined his head. "I feel fine."  
Giving him a sad smile she looked him in the eyes. They were ice cold. "We could have lost you forever." Her eyes became moist. "We kind of did."  
He wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't care if he changed. He felt better than when he was a mere human. He never regretted becoming an Arrancar, or hollow in general.

"Your eyes….they might be the same colour, but they are so….cold." She said quietly. "And your heart is gone."

Sora merely shrugged. "It's who I am now." His voice emotionless, making her wince. But then he raised a hand and put it on her head, patting it. "I might be different, but still am part myself. And I want to be your friend." He told her honestly. He was glad she was alright.  
The last part made her happy and she smiled. "It's good to see you again, carrot-top."  
"It's good to see you too, midget."


	9. Chapter 8 - A new life

Him and Rukia started once again living in the same room, with Rukia sleeping in the closet, although otherwise she was interacting with everybody in the house, and being generally at home there now. It was her home now as well after all. She even got close with Sora's two fracción, finding them adorable.

She was offered a room of her own, or at least a bed, but she refused, as she did before, preferring the closet, happy she was with her friend once again.

Sora was getting used to once again living in a house in the World of the Living with two humans, two soul reapers and two other Arrancar.

Also everybody seemed okay with Rukia sleeping in the same room as Sora. Sure, they knew she did before, but now he was back.

Every day they all sat at the same, now new, larger, table and ate breakfast together. Sora watched them all chat with each other. Yuzu, Karin, Ai and Zai really became like sisters over time and were very close, which pleased the Espada. It was what he wanted for them. But the 'normal' breakfasts ate at him. It was all so strange and he barely ever participated in the conversations that we going around the table. He contributed only when he had no other choice. It was too much on him. He felt like he was drowning. Everybody noticed this, but nobody said anything. There was nothing they could do.

Eating his toast and drinking his water he thought about how his first day back at school was.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

 _Today was supposed to be his first day back to school. He wasn't looking forward to it. he was certain his 'resurrection' wouldn't go well._

 _He also had to pick up Halibel, Cyan, Franceska and Emilou and together with his four little sisters take them to school. It was going to be a long day._

 _Taking his school-bag he waited for Rukia. "I'm rather excited to see how everybody reacts seeing you back." She grinned.  
He sighed in irritation. "Yes, it will be hilarious." His face was blank, but his voice reeked of sarcasm._

" _Oh cheer up you!" She ran slightly ahead then turned back to him smiling._

" _An impossible request. I have nothing inside me." For the past few days he was practising speaking more and it was getting on his nerves. Actually, he hated it. He always hated speaking and now it was getting worse._

 _Rukia merely shook her head._

 _Once they picked up the four Arrancar they went to get Orihime, Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka. All of them, after some clever manipulation and memory modification, were accepted to the same school and would be in the same class as him._

 _Once they led Sora's sisters to their class they parted ways. The seven Arracars went to the principal's office to get some last paperwork finished and then be taken by the teacher._

 _Orihime and Rukia accompanied Sora to their classroom. Before the teen could open the door himself it slid open. Looking slightly down he could see it was his childhood friend from his old life, Tatsuki._

 _When she looked up at him she looked as if she saw a ghost. Well, she might have. The girl started to shake. "I-Ichigo…." She breathed. "Ichigo!" She suddenly hugged him. "It is you, isn't it!" Everybody in class looked over at them. What was the fuss about? Did they just heard the name of the late Kurosaki?_

" _You're alive!" Tatsuki sobbed into his chest, tightening her embrace. She couldn't believe it. He really was alive! She couldn't begin to describe how happy she was at the moment._

 _Merely standing there awkwardly he waited for the girl to let go of him. It all made him feel strange. It was all so wrong. Thankfully Orihime came to his rescue, while Rukia watched him with an amused look._

" _There, there, Tatsuki." She patted her friend and detached her from Sora, for which he was grateful. "It is him. Although you should know Ichigo is not his name any more."_

 _The upset teen looked up at her friend. "What?"_

 _Orihime smiled. "I'll explain it to you." And led her inside._

 _Letting out an annoyed breath he stepped fully into the classroom. Everybody stared at him in utter shock as he entered. Nobody could believe their eyes. The teen whose funeral they attended, and some even cried at, stood before them alive and well. He looked different. His hair was incredibly long and his expression was blank, instead of its usual scowl, but it was him. How? They saw his body in the coffin!_

" _Ichigo!" Now it was Keigo, Mizuiro and even Chizuru running at him and hugging him. It annoyed him to no end, although his face staid impassive. "It really is you, isn't it!" They demanded, tearing up. Were so many really actually glad to see him again? Why? It perplexed him._

 _Hurrying forward Orihime intercepted the three and quickly took them all aside to explain things to them. Sora was glad he didn't have to put up with them. He instead took his usual spot by the window and looked outside, drowning the rest of the class, that was currently whispering about him, out._

" _You know, you could have at least said something." Rukia scolded him good-naturedly._

" _I'm not interested in them." He answered her coldly. After such an answer she left him alone and took her usual spot behind him a row away._

 _When the lesson began the teacher entered with several new people. Everybody watched with interest. Were they all new students? So many at once?_

 _The teacher looked around and found Sora. "I see it's true, you really are back." She smiled at her student happily, who gave her merely an empty look. "I'm glad to see you alright." Still nothing. "Alright. If you'd please re-introduce yourself to the class, since your name changed."  
People looked at him with interest. What else changed about him? And why?_

 _Although annoyed he complied. Standing up he turned to the class. "My name is Sorarin Tu." He decided to shorten his name so others wouldn't think he and Nel had something going._

 _Not waiting for any responses he sat back down and looked out of the window again. If he looked at the class he could see most people looking at him as if he came from a different planet. Well, he almost did._

" _Well, alright." The teacher cleared he throat. "Now we have some new students that will attend the class with is." She looked at the seven. "If you'd please introduce yourselves one at a time."  
Nel stepped forward. "I'm Neliel Odelschwanck, good to meet you. But please, call me Nel." She smiled. It was obvious many liked her already. Especially the boys, and Chizuru, who never hid her orientation._

 _They have decided to let the 'Tu' in he name out as well, as it might have attract attention between her and Sora._

" _I'm Pesche Guatiche. Nice to meet you." The blond haired Arrancar waved at them._

" _And I'm Dondochakka Birstanne." People looked strangely at the brown-haired teen's name._

 _Next was Halibel. "I'm Tier Halibel. And these are my sisters." She indicated her three friends. They have decided to go with this to make things easier. They could always explain they were all adopted._

 _Chizuru liked the blonde, dark-skinned woman as well. She looked very exotic. Others seemed to have the same thought._

" _I'm Emilou Apacci!" The tomboy grinned while she pointed a thumb at herself._

" _I'm Franceska Mila Rose." She introduced herself, not interested in the others._

" _I am Cyan Sun-Sun." The timid girl introduced herself, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve as usual._

 _Then they all took the free places in the class. Nel ended up sitting behind Sora. Pesche and Dondochakka sat in the middle row around Rukia. And the four friends sat on the opposite side of the classroom from Sora._

 _The day couldn't have been worse, as people spoke only about him behind his back for the rest of the day. And soon after the entire school knew and people from different years and classes came to have a look at him for themselves, as if they didn't believe the claim of his return from others. Everybody wanted to see the miraculous resurrection for themselves._

 _He felt like a circus freak._

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Today was the same as always. He took his school-bag and with Rukia went to pick up the others, with the only exception that Halibel and the others had now an apartment of their own. He himself helped them pick it out, get it and furnish it.

"Kon's been really quiet lately." She told him. "I mean, I knew why it was before, but I don't know why now. I'd have thought he'd go back to his old self."  
"He wanted to, but I threatened to throw him out into the garbage and have him processed." Sora told her deadpan.  
Rukia laughed at that. Then looking at Sora she saw he was serious. Of course, how could she have presumed it was a joke. He didn't joke any more. Actually, he never even smiled now. "What?"

"He was being too noisy, it annoyed me." He shrugged.

"Incredible." She smiled to herself.

"What did he do while I was gone?" He asked suddenly.

"Your sister Yuzu kept him, as she was feeling down when you seemed to have died." Rukia explained to him. "Your sisters are really nice, you know? They put up with me being in the house. Not only that, but they took me as their new family." She smiled. "And now Ai and Zai do as well. I like the two. You have a wonderful family."  
"I'm glad." He closed his eyes for a moment. "And yea, Yuzu's a good sport. Although I think she's waiting for something to happen. She's just like Isshin." He still hadn't gotten to call that man his father again.  
Rukia raised an eyebrow. "To happen something? Like what?"

"Probably awaiting something sexual to happen between us." Once again deadpan.

Rukia blushed profusely. "W-what?!"

Sora looked at her confused. "What?" He shrugged, not understanding why she was overreacting like this. He didn't understand such stuff really. "Don't worry, that's just Yuzu for you."  
"H-how can you be so calm?!" She was blushing even more now because of his attitude.

He rolled his eyes. "They have always done this. She's just a secret pervert." He shrugged again.

Was Yuzu really like this? She had never noticed. Still blushing she stole a glance at the Espada. He was looking ahead, his look impassive, even bored.

No, he wasn't thinking in such terms. Not about her, or anybody else. He truly was like ice.

Rather changing the subject she looked at the way in front of her. "You know, you've been doing really well at school." She told him. "You don't show that horrible hollow self of yours that much anymore."  
"Thanks." His voice now sarcastic.  
"I'm lying, of course!" She turned to him. "You're only nice to me and your Arrancar friends. You're awful to everybody else. What's your problem?" It was true. Even to his supposed three friends, Chad, Orihime and Uryu he was cold and distant, but he also had no interest in changing that. He had no interest in any of them.

"It's the way I am." He responded coldly. "I usually hate everyone, especially humans. I can't change that."

"That's not true! You just have to try." She insisted.  
Sighing he stopped. Rukia did too and gave him a curious look. "I don't think you understand who I am now." His voice never change and staid cold. "I'm a cold and empty being. That's my existence."  
"I know it's not true." She was adamant. "I have seen how you treat your sisters. The old and new."  
He merely shrugged. "Thanks by the way for telling me how my true self is horrid, as well as my friends." He shot her cold look. "If you don't like it go complain to Urahara."  
He then started walking again, ignoring her.

For the rest of the way Rukia merely trailed behind him, contemplating all he said.

Together they entered the class, and as they did most people stared at them. Once again rumours were circulating about their supposed relationship, as well as stories as to Sora's whereabouts all the time he was missing and supposed dead. According to rumours he and Rukia ran away together, faking his death, and secretly got married. Ai and Zai were supposedly their adoptive children.

As he entered he didn't bother greeting anybody. He never did. He merely proceed to his seat.

"Good morning, Sora." Greeted him Orihime, who always tried with him.

He gave her a nod. "Hi."

"Good morning, Rukia." She smiled at her friend. "How are you?" The three friends were ecstatic when they learned that she was alive as well.

"I'm good, thank you." She smiled. "How about you, Orihime?"  
There was a tentative look towards Sora, who ignored it completely. "I'm alright."

Rukia didn't miss it. Did the young woman still love him? Or maybe again?

There was some commotion going on in the classroom. Looking around they could see Keigo hitting on the three Arrancar fracción. They could see Apacci especially looked angry, only hanging by a thread not to fight.

Walking over Sora delivered a kick to the boy's back, sending him flying into the wall. Then looking at the three women he said, "You know, if he's being a nuisance you can beat him." This confirmation of his pleased them, especially for Apacci, who looked excited. "The idiot needs to learn his place."  
Looking over at her friend Rukia could see sadness in Orihime's eyes. Surely she was wondering why he was protecting them and pretty much ignoring her. Even showing aversion towards her. It made her feel sad for her friend. She could never hope for this being to ever like her. It made her sad because of the teen as well. She longed to see the loud, obnoxious, hot-tempered, kind and protective teen again. The best she could hope for now was a barely lukewarm look.  
Then Nel came over to them. "Hello, Orihime. Rukia." She greeted them both.  
Rukia actually really liked Nel. She was like a total opposite to the boy she now knew. Giver her his face and it could have been him back then.

"How are you?" She asked her friend. Knowing what this might be about she excused herself and went to her place.

"I'm fine." She gave her a sad look.

"It's about Sora, isn't it?" Nel asked carefully.  
Orihime nodded. "He's so cold and distant. It makes me sad." She looked down at her hands. "I was hoping that he might come back now that he is home with his family where he belongs."

Nel felt sorry for her friend. She better than anybody that that would never happen.

Looking around they found Sora sitting at his desk, looking rather….peaceful. They have never seen him like this ever since he came back.  
Orihime watched him for a while, then nodded to Nel and walked over to him. "Sora." She waited for an acknowledgement, but none came. "You seem relaxed."  
"I was lost in thought." He answered.  
She had never heard him speak like this. His voice now was so different than usual. She couldn't put her finger on what it was she detected in it. Was it gentleness? "Thinking about what?" She asked after a while, curious.

"Just….life." He sighed, the moment gone now and his annoyance visible.

This simple action, even if subconscious, crushed her spirits and she left him alone. She did not want to see his angry side, it terrified her.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Nel came over to him. "She just wanted to be nice."

"She'd be worse of if I had answered her." He looked at her. "I let myself space out and tune out everything, since everything is annoying me here."

"Aren't you a ball of sunshine." Nel commented. "You need to let out some steam." She suggested. "Doesn't Kisuke have an underground training area?"  
"So he does." He nodded wondering what she was getting at. Was he supposed to destroy something? That was so unlike her to suggest such a thing.  
"We could spar." She grinned.

"Yes, that would be nice." He would welcome that for once, actually. There was nothing to do ever since they came back from the Fake Karakura Town and he felt shackled by this world.

"Today afternoon then. We will bring everyone." She walked back to Orihime.

As the day progressed Sora spaced out again, looking out of the window, tapping his finger on his notebook as the teacher droned on. Usually he did well in school as a student. His grades were almost top of the school. His only rival in this was Uryu, who felt threatened by him, but Sora couldn't care less.

He actually really looked forward to a spar with Nel and the others. He felt trapped like an animal and it was getting to him.

"Tu?" He heard the teacher call his name. Looking up he blinked, showing he had no idea what the teacher wanted. The teacher sighed. "Try to pay attention, Tu." There were sniggers at the mention of his name, but he paid them no attention.  
"Inoue?" The teacher turned to Orihime.

Orihime too had no clue what was going as she was staring at the back of Sora's head, watching him. "What?" he looked at the teacher. "I don't know." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Does anybody know?" The teacher sounded exasperated.

Rukia raised her hand into the air. "The Pythagorean Theorem."

"Thank you, Kuchiki." The teacher was pleased at least somebody knew the answer. He then turned back to the board.

Sora looked out of the window again and something caught his attention. A blob of something was nearing the school. Observing it he saw it was a hollow.

Behind him he could hear Rukia fiddle inside her back, looking for her cell phone, hollow alert. She had her powers back for a long time now and when she could she went to eliminate them.

She was prepare to get out of her gigain, when Sora opened the windows slightly and hang his arm out. She watched him charge up a small, azure cero on his fingertip. 'He can do that in his gigai?' She wondered.

Since it was a spirit technique nobody could see it, and he fired the cero at the hollow, disintegrating it completely. Then he pulled hi arm back.

The teacher turned to him. "Ah, good idea. Open the window more, perhaps it will refresh you and make you pay proper attention." The teacher scolded him.

Rukia looked at the back of his head with curiosity. She'd have to ask him about this once they had some space.

Later on they all were called together by Nel who informed them of the training session. There was a lot of excitement, especially from Apacci and Mila Rose.

* * *

Shattered shaft

* * *

Later on in the underground room of Urahara's shop was bustling with high reiatsu beings. There was a lot of talking as well as cursing, most of which came form Apacci and Mila Rose, as the two were arguing once again.

"Don't call me stupid, you gorilla!" Shouted the blue-haired woman.

"Then why did you do so poorly on your test?" Teased the dark-skinned woman. "And don't call me gorilla, I'm a lion!"  
"You sure look like that." Teased Apacci, sarcasm obvious in her voice.  
"I'll kill you you ugly horse!" Screamed the amazon.  
"I'm doe!" She prepared her chakram-like blades.

Mila Rose too pulled her blade. Hers took the shape of broadsword.

"You know when you argue like that it only makes you look weak and ugly." Threw in Sun-Sun.

"Shut up you garden hose!" They both screamed at her.

"Enough of you." Halibel silenced them. She then flashed at Sora who easily blocked her and started pressing her, only having to dodge a strike from Nel and then an ice wall from Rukia.

They all continued attacking him only to have him elegantly dance around their blades and attacks. His skill in it hat was on par with Nel, or even maybe higher.

"You certainly improved greatly." Nel praised him.

"I had a good master." He dodged another strike.  
Nel smiled at him. "Then why did I beat you so easily back in Las Noches?" Sh teased.

"Because I couldn't fight you." He wasn't bothered by such a question.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" She fired a cero, which he caught with his hand.

"Because I couldn't fight a friend."

"Even when I was killing you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Even then." He kicked her back.

"What's going on here?" It was Hat-and-Clogs, who came to inspect the commotion. "Who let you in here?"

They all ignored his last question. "We haven't practised in a while, and Sora needed to let out some steam."  
"I see. Then that's my cue to leave." Urahara smiled as he turned around. As he was leaving he looked at all the gigai with their temporary souls in sitting perched against the wall next to the exit. Many of them were drawing either bunnies, hearts, flowers and other things in their school notebooks. Surely the others would be thrilled as well as the teachers when they had a look in the student's notebooks. It sure would be a laugh. Hiding his grin he left them to their own devices.

"Let's take a break." Nel sheathed her sword and went over to her friend.  
Sighing he followed the others. Sitting on a stone farther away from them he leaned back.

"Does he really dislike everybody?" Orihime asked as Nel sat next to her.

"Sora is a solitary being. He likes being alone and has no idea how to socialize." Nel explained. "And in a way yes, he dislikes most others. People bother him."

"He changed so much." Rukia sat next to them.

"I have no idea how he used to be before, he never spoke about his past life." Nel shrugged and took a sip of water.

"He used to be loud, obnoxious, hot-tempered, but also very caring and kind." Rukia described him as she looked down at her feet.

Nell giggled. "He may not be loud any more, nor hot-tempered, but," she looked at her raven-haired friend, "if you look close enough you'll see he's still very caring in his own unique way." She gave them a smile. "I have seen it myself."

Rukia seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did….did he ever…. date anybody in Hueco Mundo?" Orihime asked suddenly. People around her started sniggering, with Nel giggling again. "What?" She demanded defensively.

"Are you kidding?" Nel laughed. "No, really, are you kidding?" She looked at her friend seriously.

"I mean it!" Orihime didn't understand what was so funny. Was it so bad?

"Him and date anybody? No." The green-haired woman shook her head.

"Did nobody want to date him?" Orihime looked over at Sora.  
"I don't know if anybody wanted to, but even if it would never happen." Nel too looked at him. "He never understood such things and never was interested."  
"I certainly can tell he doesn't understand such things." Rukia grumbled as a light blush played on her cheeks.

Nel only giggled again. "I don't even know if he'd be capable of that. I did see his caring side, even though he has trouble working with it. He can be sweet, caring and protective, but it takes a lot for him to even attempt such things. But for him to be capable of romantic attachments? I'm really not sure."  
"Is he really such an empty thing he claims to be?" Rukia wondered.

"Well," Nel pondered the question, "in a way yes. He is cold, detached and aloof. He misses some emotions and those he has he has no idea how to work with, or even understand. That's also why he guards himself so closely. And whenever something happens he only retreats further into himself, shutting everybody else out."

Orihime smiled sadly at Nel's explanation. "I guess I'm still hoping that the old Ichigo we all knew is somewhere deep inside and one day will emerge and we could be…." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," the Arrancar looked her, "but that won't happen. Your old friend really is dead. Sora merely has his memories." She felt sorry for her friend. "They day he wa changed your friend died and Sora was born."

The two women smiled sadly.

"But you should give him a chance. He can surprise you." Nel smiled as she stood up. "Alright, let's continue."  
"Who fights who?" Asked Rukia.  
"You and I, Rukia." Nel grinned. "I always wanted to fight you." She then looked around. "And Sora will spar with Orihime."

Orihime watched Sora stand up. He looked so scary to her. "Nel, are you sure this is a good idea?" She whispered.  
"Of course." She grinned, then grabbed Rukia by the arm and pulled her away. The others merely looked at the as Sora took his position farther away, waiting for Orihime.

Walking over to him she released her power. "Ayame! Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily! Shun'o! Tsubaki!" The six fairy-like spirits emerged.  
"Well, what is it, woman?" Demanded Tsubaki. "Where is the danger?"

"There is none, we will be sparing." She told them.

"Oh great." Grumbled the fiery little spirit.  
"Is that….Ichigo Kurosaki?" Asked Ayame silently.  
"No, it's not." Sora answered them, his voice emotionless.

"I thought the man that gave birth to us was supposed to be nice." She covered behind Orihime.  
"Gave birth to you?" He inclined his head to the side.

"You see your reiatsu was leaking out of you all the time and it brought out hidden powers in others." Explained Shun'o.

"Interesting." Although he didn't seem interested one bit.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Lily.  
"It's a long story." Smiled Orihime.

"Who cares, we are here to fight!" Interrupted Tsubaki. "Let's kill him!"  
"We can't, Tsubaki!" Orihime exclaimed.  
"Then why did you bring us out, woman?!" The little fairy yelled and pulled her hair.

Without anybody seeing him move Sora was next to them and Tsubaki in his hand. "And I thought you were supposed to protect her, Fairy." His voice cold. Tsubaki paled at his tone and others hid behind Orihime.

Letting go of the tiny being he flashed back to where he was standing before. "Well, then attack."

"Yes, let's attack that jerk! Show me some real killing intent, woman!" Tsubaki prepared himself. Orihime then released him, but he merely bounced off of Sora's chest.

Flying back he scolded his master. "What was that supposed to be?! That was pathetic!"

"You're weak." Sora's ice cold voice cut through like a razor blade.

Weak. That's what he told her in Hueco Mundo when she told him about Rukia's death. That she was weak and pathetic, making him sick. Back then he took her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

She bawled her hands into fists. "Tsubaki!" She looked at her target. "Attack!"

The little fairy flew at Sora at a vast speed. When Tsubaki connected with the Arrancar he send him flying.

Sora flew backwards and hit a rock hard, shattering it. As the dust cleared others could see him lying there in a growing pool of his own blood. Did the timid girl really did that?

Orihime's eyes widened in shock. She has wounded her friend, and possibly badly. Running over she looked him over. His abdomen was pierced by Tsubaki, who exited on the other side. It was a big would.

"I'm….surprised." Sora breathed. "I never thought….you'd make it through my hierro."  
"That's what you get, jerk!" Tsubaki stood tall and proud.  
"Don't speak." Orihime instructed him as she with the help of the other fairies healed him.

"It seems like I'll have to ask Kisuke for a new uniform." Sora inspected his torn and bloody clothing once he was healed.  
"I'm sorry." Orihime whispered.  
"Don't worry, it was rather impressive." She looked up it in surprise. Did he just praise her? "Nice show, little one." He spoke to Tsubaki as well.

"I'm not little!" Roared the fairy. Sadly it was a tiny roar.

'Is this his nice side?' She wondered. "Why are you so cold?" She asked in a tiny voice.  
"What?" He looked over at her.  
Orihime quickly looked away. "Why are you so cold?" She repeated, this time in a stronger voice.

"It's who I am." His voice and look expressionless.  
"That's not true!" She insisted now looking at him.

His look never changed. "You still don't want to understand I'm not who you think I am. I don't have the usual human feelings any more. I'm not a human any more. I'm not him, and never was."  
"But you can choose to be." She insisted. "I know you're nice to Yuzu, Karin, Ai and Zai. You treat them like sisters, as you should."  
"I can choose to be like a human?" He was confused, although his voice and expression the same, empty.

"No, I mean you can choose to be nice." Her look challenged him.  
"Nice?" He echoed. "Only because I don't hate them. I'm not interested in anybody else."  
"Not Nel. Not Nel, Dondochakka, Pesche. Nor Halibel, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun, you even call them by their first names." He look pained.  
"Like I said, I don't hate _them_." His look was hard.

"But why not choose to be happy?" She mumbled. "You have to make that choice to have a fulfilling life. Balance things out." Her voice got stronger as did her conviction. "You can change and be happy, like you used to."  
Sora sighed in exasperation. "I'm not him. Or are you that blind or stupid that you can't see that?" His voice got a hard edge making her squirm. "I'm not him and never was. I can't get back what I never had. I don't have such feelings anymore."  
"That's not true." She mumbled.  
"I'm leaving." He turned and started walking away. He got into his gigai, gathered up his things and left.

Nel stopped their sapr and ran over to Orihime. "What happened? He seemed rather angry."  
"I told him he can change and be like he used to and have a fulfilling life." Orihime explained.

Nel winced, knowing too well how much it must have annoyed the young Espada. Quickly getting into her own gigai she left and ran after her friend.

Running out of the shop she followed his reiatsu and after a few minutes she found him walking towards the park.

"Sora!" She called after him.

He stopped and looked around at her. Seeing her run after him he waited.

"Orihime told me what happened." He said nothing to that. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"  
"It merely annoys me. She annoys me." He told his old friend. "That idiot can't accept I'm not him. I'm not him and never was."  
Nel winced at his choice of words. It must have really irritated him, as Sora wasn't one for name calling.  
Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly, calming himself. "I'm not sure what to do." He looked at her. "You told me I'd have to find my own answers to my questions whether or not I could live here as a human."  
Nel nodded, remembering.  
"But the truth is I hate it here." He revealed. "And it gets worse with every passing day. I feel trapped in this world and with the people here."  
"They bother you because they want you to be somebody who you're not." She smiled sadly.

"As strange as it may sound now….but it was easier with Aizen. There I was one thing and everybody understood that. Understood that and left me alone." He sighed again as they walked towards the park. "Everything bothers me here. This world is overflowing with pointless things. It all makes me feel caged."

"Then we need to do something about it. Like your own apartment. The two of us could live together." She smiled as she took his hand onto her own. "We will make it work together. We will make them understand and then we can work on getting used to things for you." She pulled him, a light smiled playing on her lips, her words playing in his mind.


End file.
